The Missing Half Saiyan Child
by LilLaoRyo704
Summary: Chichi gives birth to twins, Goten a boy and Ryonaka a Girl, 8 Months later, Ryonaka ends up missing during a storm and ends up in Gotham City. Found by Batman, he decided to adopt her and raise her has his own daughter. Trunks/Ryonaka OC , Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian, Aqualad/Rocket Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Goten has a twin sister and goes missing 8 months later and gets adopted by Bruce Wayne  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian, Aqualad/Rocket

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just Ryonaka~

* * *

**17 Years Ago**

Nine months has passed since Goku died in the battle with Cell. Gohan was sitting in the hospital waiting room waiting for his mother to give birth to his new baby brother or sister. He was surprise to find out that his mother was pregnant before the Cell games but at the same time he was happy that he would have someone to play with and tell stories about all the adventures that he and his dad went through. "Now Gohan don't worry about your mom, she's doing just fine" Bulma said while holding baby Trunks, who was fast asleep since it was taking long for the new baby to come. Just than, Krillin came into the hospital and saw the others. "Heya guys I'm not late am I?" said Krillin. "Nope your just in time bud, Chichi's still in the labor room" said Yamcha. Just then the doctor came out and Gohan got up. "How's my mother and the baby, are they alright?" asked Gohan. The doctor laughed and spoke up. "Don't worry about your mother she is fine, and so are the babies, they are very healthy" said the Doctor. Gohan gave a confused look, "What do you mean babies?" asked Gohan. The others were just as confused as Gohan. "Well your mother gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, 10 fingers and 10 toes for each baby" said the Doctor. Gohan was ecstatic to have a baby brother and even a sister. "Wow I can't believe I'm a big brother now. Are they with my mother? Can I go see them?" asked Gohan. The doctor nodded and allowed Gohan and the others to see Chichi and the new twins.

**Chichi's Hospital Room**

They all made their way to Chichi's room in the hospital, "Hey mom I'm here, how are you and the twins?" said Gohan. "I'm fine but giving birth to two babies is tiring but it was worth it to see them. I still can't believe I was having twins I didn't even know 'til the first baby was out, but here they are, and I'm soo happy I have a little baby girl as well" said Chichi. Bulma and the other's walked in and saw the twins and were overjoyed. "Hey Chichi how are you feeling, have you given them names yet?" asked Bulma. Chichi started to laugh a little. "Well the boy, I've named him Goten and the girl, I have named her Ryonaka" said Chichi. Gohan looked at Goten and saw a big resemblance to his dad Goku. "Wow Goten looks just like dad and Ryonaka looks like you mom but she seems to have the Saiyan's spiky hair framing her face" said Gohan. "Wow Goten really does look like Goku, a mini size version of him" said Krillin, while cooing at the babies. Yamcha took a good look at them and started to make baby noises too. Just then Trunks woke up and was looking at Yamcha and Krillin making baby noises. "Look Trunks, the new babies are here, aren't they just cute, you'll be able to play with them soon when their a few months older son" said Bulma. Trunks looked at them and pointed them out to his mother. "Yes son their right there and fast asleep" said Bulma. Gohan looked at his mother, "Hey mom can I hold one of the babies?" asked Gohan. Chichi nodded and gave him the okay. "Make sure you support their head sweetheart" said Chichi. Gohan went up and picked up Goten while Yamcha decided to pick up Ryonaka. "They are sure adorable, and I'm sure Goku would have been overjoyed that he has a little girl now. You must be thrilled Chichi" Bulma giggled. "Yeah I bet you are Chichi, you probably don't even want her to learn how to fight either too huh?" said Yamcha. Chichi laughed "Oh no, there is no way I'm going to let my little girl fight, I just want one normal person in the house that's just like me" said Chichi. She was now tired and exhausted. The doctor came in and told that visiting time is over. "Alright mom I'll see you tomorrow. I'll let Grandpa know the news" said Gohan. He kissed his twin siblings on the forehead, his mother and than left. "Gohan be sure to study and tell Grandpa I'm okay." Chichi said while waving goodbye to Gohan. Bulma and the others also left saying their goodbyes and would come visit soon when the babies finally get to go home.

**The Son House**

Gohan flew straight on home as fast as he could to tell the news to Grandpa Ox. "Hey Grandpa I'm home, your not gonna believe this, mom had twins!" said Gohan. Ox King got up and brought out some sandwiches for him and Gohan. "Wow Chichi had twins, are they both boy or girl?" asked Ox King. "Nope, Mom gave birth to a boy and a girl. You should have seen them, they were really cute. Mom named the boy Goten and the girl Ryonaka. Goten looks just like dad, he has his hair and everything. Ryonaka looks like mom but she has saiyan spikey hair framing her face" Gohan said while eating his sandwich. "Wow I can't wait to see the babies, Chichi must be happy to have a little girl to dress up" Ox King said while laughing. It was starting to get late and they decided that it was time to go to bed. Gohan went up to his room and was happy that he wouldn't be lonely with just him, Grandpa Ox and his mother. Gohan looked up at the stars hoping one day his father will be happy to see the twins one day.

**1 Week Later  
****To The Son House**

Today was the day the twins would come home, Chichi was all packed and Gohan helped his mother with the twins. Bulma came by to drive Chichi and the twins home safely. Gohan sat up front with Bulma while Chichi sat in the back with the twins. "Just look at them, they're soo adorable Chichi, I wish I had a little girl to dress up too" said Bulma. "Oh I'm sure I'll have loads of fun dressing up my little girl, but I think I'll train her a little" Chichi said while holding Goten's hand. "You want to train little Ryo? How come mom?" Gohan said with a confused look. Chichi looked at her little girl, "Well just so she can protect herself if non of us are around you know, for self defense" said Chichi. Gohan looked at his baby sister. "I bet little Ryo can even go super saiyan one day too" Chichi looked at Gohan, "Ohh noo, we're not going to have that, remember when you and your dad began breaking everything in the house before the Cell games, a lot of the tables, dishes and silverware had to be replace a lot and I mean a lot." said Chichi. Gohan had totally forgotten about the damages that he and Goku did a few days before the Cell games. "Hey guys I can see your house from here, we're almost there" said Bulma. "Hey babies here we are at your new home" said Chichi. Gohan grabbed Goten while his mother picked up Ryonaka and took the babies in the house.

**Inside The Son House**

Bulma went up to open the door to the house and when Chichi and Gohan came in with the twins, everyone jumped out yelling, "Surprise! Welcome Home Babies!" Chichi was surprised that the others were here throwing a party for the twins. "Wow you guys almost gave me a heart attack" said Chichi laughing. Krillin started to laugh and apologize. "Well we thought it be a nice to welcome you and the twins home and we didn't mean to scare you" said Krillin. Master Roshi came up and saw the twins, "Well I'll be, the little boy really does look like Goku, and the girl is just adorable" said Master Roshi. Everyone was surprise when they saw Goten. Ox King went up and held little Goten and little Ryonaka. "They are just adorable Chichi and I'm sure Goku would be proud" said Ox King. Vegeta came up and looked at the little ones while holding Trunks. "Now Kakarot has two more little spawns, and not only that, that little one looks just like him and here I thought I didn't have to see a mini version of him storming around" said Vegeta with a slight angry look on his face. "Come on Vegeta you know the twins aren't gonna be that bad, their just babies, they haven't caused any trouble yet" Said Bulma. Vegeta gave Trunks to Bulma and went back to his seat on the couch.

Everyone enjoyed looking at the twins giving them a great welcome home. The party lasted for hours and everyone enjoying themselves talking about stories of the past back when Goku was alive. It was now getting late and everyone went on home saying goodbye to the twins, Gohan, Chichi and Ox King. "Phew that was quite the welcome surprise party Gohan" Chichi said while cleaning the last of the dishes. The twins began to cry and Chichi went to see what was wrong and smelled something awful. "Oh dear what a horrible smell, the twins just did a double two. Gohan can you change their diapers?" Asked Chichi. Gohan got up and smelled and almost got knocked out from the twins horrible double two smell. "Oh man Mom they really done it, I can't believe they double teamed on us" Gohan said while laughing. He took both the twins upstairs to change their diaper and put them in their cribs. Gohan then looked at them saw that they were both falling asleep. "Man you guys are gonna be a handful, I hope that wears off when you two get older" said Gohan. He looked at both them and gave them both a good kiss goodnight and went downstairs to tell his Mom he was going to go ahead to go to bed. Chichi and Ox King decided to do the same but went to give a goodnight to the twins before doing so.

**8 Months Later  
****Miles Away From Son House**

8 months have passed since the twins were born, Chichi, Gohan and Ox King went out for a stroll with the twins and went out for a picnic. Goten was enjoying himself playing with his food while his twin sister Ryonaka was sitting staring at the sky. Gohan wonder why she was staring at the sky for. "Hey mom don't you think its strange that little Ryo isn't doing much, she hasn't played with her food like Goten. She seems to be staring at the sky" said Gohan. Chichi looked at her little girl and saw that she was staring at the sky. "Maybe she's taking in the scenary, she's been soo well behave for 8 month old baby, she's the total opposite of Goten. But she has been exploring the house a lot, last time I found her crawling in your room Gohan playing with you're hand when you were still asleep" Chichi said while picking up her daughter. Little Ryo looked at her mother and smiled. Gohan looked at his baby sister. "She's definitely a little explorer that's for sure, right Grandpa?" said Gohan. "She sure is, who knows, maybe she'll turn out like Goku except the part running off to train a lot" said Ox King laughing. It was getting pretty windy and the Son family decided to return to the house as fast as they can. Chichi decided to have Gohan to have the twins return home first because it was beginning to really windy and hard to walk. Gohan took the twins and flew as fast as he can to the house to get the twins home put them in their baby basket. Gohan went back to get his mother and Grandpa and the storm started to rain heavy and the winds were getting heavier too. Gohan then went Super Saiyan and put his mom on his back while carrying Ox King. When they got to the house they found it was damage by a some tree's and they went to check if the twins were alright. Chichi found Goten crying but wasn't hurt by any of the damages from the house. Gohan and Ox King went to find Ryonaka but she was no where to be found, her baby basket was missing aswell. Gohan was going to go out of the storm to find his baby sister but Gohan was stopped by Chichi. "Gohan where are you going?!" asked Chichi. Gohan turned around and looked at his mother. "I'm going to go find baby sis in the storm, I'll be fine, you guys just stay put and wait out the storm" said Gohan. Chichi gave Gohan the okay, hoping her little girl was still alive.

**Somewhere Around Mt. Paoz**

Gohan went around looking everywhere in Mt. Paoz for his baby sister, but she was nowhere to be found. Just then the storm was finally over and Gohan flew around and saw something in the river near the water and found that it was the baby basket his baby sister was in but she wasn't in it. Gohan sense a strong power, it was his sister and it was coming from around the area he was in, but found no traces of her. Gohan decided to bring the baby basket back home to tell his mother what happen. "Mom I'm home." Said Gohan. Chichi came down running from the stairs and saw only the basket and not her little girl. "Gohan where is she?! She's not with you, what happen?!" Chichi said frantically. "Mom I was only able to find the baby basket not baby sis, she was no where to be found, I looked everywhere mom" Gohan said with a sad look. "Mom why don't we go to Capsule Corp and see if we can use the Dragon Radar to ask Shenron to bring sis back to us" said Gohan. Chichi agreed and went to get her father and Goten.

**Capsule Corp**

Gohan went inside Capsule Corp. and found Bulma, Vegeta and little Trunks having breakfast. "Well hey there guys what are you doing here at this hour and why did you only bring Goten, where's Ryonaka?" asked Bulma. Gohan walked up to Bulma and explained what had happen in the storm and she went over to Chichi to comfort her. "Sure go ahead and get the Dragon Radar in my lab in the draw Gohan, I'm sure we'll find your sister, don't worry Chichi I'm sure she's fine. I'm going call Krillin and the others to help get the Dragon Balls" Bulma said while getting to the phone to call up the others. "I'm hope your right Bulma, she's my only little girl" said Chichi, Ox King agreed with Bulma trying to comfort his daughter. "Got the Radar Bulma" said Gohan. "Gohan, Yamcha and Krillin are on their way to help find the Dragon Balls, their gonna meet us here in Capsule Corp" said Bulma. Goten started to cry and Chichi tried to calm him down but couldn't. Bulma went and got Trunks so they would keep each other company. "Hey Bulma we're here!" It was Yamcha and Krillin was with him."Alright lets find those Dragon Balls to get little Ryo back guys" said Gohan. They all each went to find the Dragon Balls separately. Krillin and Yamcha each found two Dragon Balls in their search, Gohan found two of the Dragon Balls aswell and Vegeta found the last Dragon ball. Everyone was then outside while Bulma summoned Shenron the Eternal Dragon. "What is your first wish?" Said Shenron. Gohan went up and asked Shenron. "Can you please bring my baby sister Ryonaka back to us here" asked Gohan. Shenron then spoke up. "I am unable to grant you your wish" said Shenron. Everyone was shocked and did not know why and Krillin went up and wanted to know why. "What do you mean you can't bring her back to us?" asked Krillin. Chichi was dishearten that her daughter could not be brought back. "Because she is not in this universe nor she is in other world" said Shenron. "Wait what do you mean? Are you saying she's alive in a different universe and not dead?" said Yamcha. Shenron nodded at them Vegeta then decided to ask the dragon. "Then you can at least tell us how she got to the other universe then?" asked Vegeta. Shenron spoke up and told them. "During the storm, she was caught in the flowing river and her power started to grow due to the danger from the high winds. A portal was then open from her cries from the danger she was in. She is now in that universe, but I do not have the power to bring her back because it is closed off" said Shenron. Just then Piccolo came and dropped by and spoke to the others. "Shenron is right, she used her power and somehow open a portal that to a different universe. Gohan do you remember when I threw you really hard back when I left you in the wilderness and you demonstrated your power leaving a giant trail?" asked Piccolo. Gohan nodded and figured out how his baby sister disappeared. "So your saying when my sister was in danger, she used her power?" asked Gohan. Piccolo gave Gohan a firmed looked and nodded. "Yes Gohan, she's just like you with a hidden power, but where ever she is, she's probably safe if someone found her" said Piccolo. Gohan went up to his mother and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry mom, I'm sure little Ryo is safe and sound, I'm sure someone found her and is taking good care of her" said Gohan. Chichi gave a sad look and nodded. "I hope your right Son, but for now, we can't let Goten or Trunks know about her missing. I'm sure they will someday just to try and find her" said Chichi. Everyone had agreed and decided to keep it a secret. "Will you be asking for a wish or not?" Shenron was getting impatient. "No you can go now Shenron, thanks for the help" said Gohan. "What do we do now Chichi?" said Ox King. "We'll just go our everyday normal lives, I'm sure she'll return to us some day soon" said Chichi. Everyone waved goodbye and went back home wishing them the best of luck hoping that one day Ryonaka Son would return.

**Other Earth  
****Somewhere in Gotham City**

In the darkest night, a bunch of thugs were out robbing the jewelry stores with a hostage with them. Just then small balls with smoke screen coming out and Batman came in and started to beat down the bad guys throwing one out the store window and while the other two were thrown into the cleaning closet. Batman went and freed the hostage they took and gave the 3 thugs to the policemen. Batman then went up with his grappling hook flying into the night sky, while he was flying into the night sky he heard something. It sounded like a baby crying, he followed the cries and found a baby girl in the park crying really really loud. "You have some powerful set of lungs little one" said Batman. Just then he felt something around his arm wrapping around. It was a tail, he saw that the girl had a tail and wonder where she came from. He decided to take the baby girl back to the bat cave to do a scan to see which alien race she was from.

**The Batcave**

"Now let see a small hair sample will just do and we'll find out where you came from little girl" Batman said while holding the little girl. The computer started to scan for any alien's to find a match on which race she was but of all the alien's the computer check, non were found matching the little girl's hair sample. Just then Alfred came down and saw that his Master was holding a baby girl. "Master Bruce where in the world did you get that baby girl?" asked Alfred. Bruce then started to rock the baby back and forth while explaining how he found her. "I found her in the park crying when I was on my way back from the jewelry theft. She was left there alone, I tried to find which alien race she came from her hair sample, but non came up. She even has a monkey like tail Alfred." said Bruce. Alfred looked at the little girl and saw her tail waving back and forth happily. "She seems to taken a liking to you Master Bruce. Why not adopt her, I'm sure having her around will make things interesting" said Alfred. Bruce gave a strange look at Alfred. "I don't think I can raise a little girl and she even has a strong grip, look what she did to my baterang's, she crushed them like it was nothing. She must be a strong little girl and from the looks from the computer, she's only 8 months old" said Bruce. Alfred then picked up the little girl to check any name on her clothing. "Hmm look here Master Bruce, she seems to have a name. Says here her name is Ryonaka Son." Said Alfred. Bruce then tried to look up anyone with the last name Son but non came up. "Not a single person with the last name Son. Wonder where she came from? Not only that she's only half human. I guess I'll keep her around, having a little girl isn't that bad isn't it?" asked Bruce. Alfred then began to laugh alittle. "If I remember correctly you were quite the handful aswell when you were growing up Master Bruce. I will go upstairs and get the old cribs and put it in a room where she'll stay then" said Alfred. Bruce looked at the little girl. "So looks like I got my hands full taking care of you and looking out for the city" Just as Bruce said that, little Ryo's diaper began to smell really really bad and Bruce went back upstairs to find Alfred. "ALFRED! She needs a diaper change really really really bad!" yelled Bruce. Little Ryonaka started to laugh and Bruce gave a small smile and looked at her. "Your cute but your also a little stinker" said Bruce.

**4 Years Later  
****Wayne Manor**

"Miss Ryonaka where are you hiding, its time for you to dress up. Your father will be here to take you to the park" said Alfred. He went around searching for the little girl who suddenly jumped out scaring Aflred, she giggled afterwards. "Hehehe I got you good Alfred hehehe." Said Ryonaka. "Yes you sure did Miss Ryonaka, now lets get you dress, your father will be here soon" said Alfred. She nodded and got dressed and went to find her father. Bruce came up from behind and grabbed her. "Gotcha you little rascal, you know you shouldn't' scare Alfred, your gonna give him a heart attack one of these days" said Bruce. She started to giggle. "Sorry Daddy I was just bored" said Ryonaka. Bruce took her hand and they went into the car and went down to the park, to meet up with Diana, Dinah and Oliver. The members of the Justice League were surprised to find out Bruce had adopted a little girl, not only that she had a lot of strength for just a little child. Not even the Green Lantern Core in Oa knew what race she came from. But they all seem to adore her and loved having her around the watch tower. A year ago, during the night of a full moon, she had transform into a large ape. Luckly they were only at a private beach and no one was hurt, but some of the JL members were unable to go up against the strength she had in her transformation, they were unable to figure out how she transform so Martian Manhunter went into her mind to figure out what was the cause. He told Batman the cause of her transformation was from her looking at the full moon. Batman asked if he could return her to normal, Martian Manhunter gave it a try and she was reverted back to a little girl. The JL members decided to find a way to supress her transformation because they did not know if her tail was the cause. Batman decided to have Zatara make special earrings imbued with magic to suppress her transformation during the full moon. The JL members did not know her tail was the cause of her tranformation and that cutting it off wouldn't allow her to transform. They did not want to hide that she was half alien and half human. As long she wore the earrings, she would not transform while outside during the full moon from looking at it. Bruce decided he wanted to train his little girl to control her strength and one day knew she would want to use her abilities to help protect the city just like her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Goten has a twin sister and goes missing 8 months later and gets adopted by Bruce Wayne  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian, Aqualad/Rocket

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just Ryonaka~**  
**

* * *

**13 Years Later**

13 year's have passed and Ryonaka is now 17 years old. She now has a younger brother name Richard Dick Grayson, her father Bruce Wayne adopted Richard after the Haley Circus incident that cost the lives of the young boy's family. Ryonaka got along with Richard envying him that he knew who his family was and where he came from. She loved him like any other sibling would. Ryonaka didn't know where she came from, only clue she had was her tail and her name that was in the clothing she wore as a infant, but it did not stop her from living the life she was growing up in, she started to train when she was 5 years old, and trained harder has she grew. She suggested to her father that she wanted a gravity room in the bat cave since she wanted to get stronger. Bruce trained her in all the martial arts skills that was taught to him when he went into training before becoming Batman. He trained her in different styles of weapons but noticed that his daughter only liked using twin swords style, so he decided to get her a Ninja Strike Force Twin Sword Set and her own suit when she goes out with him on the hunt for bad guys as Saber.

**Batcave**

Dick walked into the Batcave to find his sister, he knew she was training in the Gravity Room. He decided to walk in though knowing him, he would be flatten as a pancake on whatever high number his sister is training in. Dick knocked on the door hoping to get her attention. "Heeeeey come on open up sis!" Ryonaka heard her brother and turned off the gravity room and went to her brother. "Hmm whats up Dick? Something wrong?" said Ryonaka. Dick went up and hugged her arm. "Dad's out so lets go have some fun sis, the others from Mt. Justice are coming too. How about it?" asked Dick. She looked at her brother and said, "Sure why not, I could use a break from training. Where we going anyways Dick?" Dick went on back upstairs and said, "We're all gonna go out to eat at the diner since its been awhile with all the missions. Especially after what had happen last year." Ryonaka went upstairs to her room to clean up while remembering what had happen. Last year Vandal Savage had the whole JL under his control and had sent Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart the Green Lantern, Superman, Hawkwoman and Martian Manhunter somewhere who were missing for full 16 hours while the other JL members were at the Watchtower doing Savage and Klarion's bidding. She and the Team were able to save the JL members with a cure to those who were under control of Savage and Klarion. As for Saber, she went with Zatanna to give the other members the cure. Saber and Billy watched Zatanna tried to get the helmet of Dr. Fate but a shock was release, Saber and Billy went to her aid and tried to comfort her. After that whole incident with Savage and Klarion escaping, they recapped what had happen and brought up the missing 6 who went missing for a full 16 hours. Ryonaka couldn't help but wonder what it was. Just then Dick came into her room asking if she was ready. "Shut up Dick I'm still trying dry myself off! Just go wait downstairs or I'll throw you downstairs!" She threw her pillow at Dick as he ran away laughing. "Hurry, hurry, hurry sis!" She always wonder why she loves her brother and puts up with his childish antics. She remember the day he first pulled her tail and she didn't like it that she chased him all over the house while Bruce and Alfred watched the entertainment. "Alright I'm done now lets go meet up with the others Dick" said Ryonaka.

**Diner**

Conner then saw Robin and Saber coming. "Hey they're here" said Megan as she went up to greet them. "Hey you guys are late, we've almost started to order without you two hehe" They greeted them and sat down. "Don't worry, Robin was being a pest when I was just trying to finish getting ready" said Saber. Wally laughed and spoke up. "Were you training in the Gravity Room again Saber?" She nodded at him. "Yeah of course I was, I can't help it if I want to train. I just have this weird feeling I should keep on getting stronger not only that, I love the thrill of fighting my enemies, its who I am after all" Conner sigh. "I wish I can train as much as you, your strength is far better then I am and I can't even beat you in arm wrestling" Saber laughed. "Don't worry Conner you'll get there, your getting stronger every time you train, just keep it up. Just be glad you have someone who can keep up with up with your strength." Artemis then saw Saber's tail and petted it a little. "Hey how come you haven't told us where you came from Saber?" Saber looked at Artemis and said. "That's because I don't know where I came from, I'm an orphan, Batman was the one who found me and none of the other JL members didn't know where I came from either. My only clue is my tail, the transformation during the full moon and being able to go blond with green eyes, and my real name. But I'm happy where I am though, I got a very immature little brother and a dad who loves me." Kaldur then started to ask a question. "You are not curious about where you came from?" She nodded at Kaldur. "Yup, plus I'm only half human, Batman and the other JL members said that my other half seems to be alien but there's not record of the race matching that DNA." Everyone was surprised to find out that Saber was a half human alien hybrid. Robin gave a confused look and laughed. "What you guys didn't know she was only half human and half alien?" They all looked at Robin and they said all said no. "Dude you never even mention that to us." Saber laughed a little. "Who knows, I thought at once maybe I was created at Cadmus like Conner but there's no record of dna combination or clone since my human DNA doesn't match anyone around this planet." Conner looked at her and said. "At least you know who you are while my dna both comes from Lex Luthor and Superman." Conner gave a sour look just from mentioning those names. "Yeah I was just as surprise as you are, I feel sorry for you for having Lex as your DNA Daddy Conner. When I first met you back in Mt. Justice, you were an angry person, it reminded me of someone from the past but I can't remember who, all I remember was giving a angry look at me when I was an infant, not only that, my earliest memory of a boy holding me and a kind lady who I think was my mother." Said Saber. Zatanna put her hand on Saber's shoulders. "The lady was no doubt your mother then the other boy was probably your big brother and I'm sure they miss you where ever they are in the universe" said Zatanna. "Thanks Zee hehe." said Saber. Just then they saw some breaking news and saw that Klarion was causing trouble with his giant cat causing the city amok. The team decided to go and take care of it.

**In The Middle Of Happy Harbor**

The Team made their way and saw that Batman and Superman were in the scene aswell. Saber saw that Klarion's cat was making its way to Batman and she decided to run after to and kick it but kicked the cat way to far. Kid Flash looked and said, "Haha wow nice a home run for that kitty!" Saber and Robin laughed. "Haha good one KF!" Robin went around and try to stop Klarion but the sorcerer's were summon but Robin out manuvered them and Aqualad. has been trying to break Klarion's shield around him, aswell as Superboy, but the shield would not break. Zatanna tried any spells that would break it, even Miss Martian tried to phase through the shield but nothing. Superman and Batman were dealing with the Sorcerers that Klarion summoned. The team had surrounded the Klarion trying to break his shield, just then something weird happen, Klarion smiled and said. "Haha looks like you kiddies fell for my trap!" As Klarion said that, he then started to use a powerful magic trapping all the team members. Batman and Superman were being blocked by Klarion's Sorcerer's. When Klarion finished his magical spell, the team were sent through a large red portal and had disappeared into it leaving only Klarion, the Sorcerer's and their enemy Batman and Superman around to deal with him. Batman then took out two of the Sorcerer's while Superman went and knocked out the other two aswell. Batman went up and started to question Klarion. "Where did you send them and what did you do to them?!" Superman was just as furious hoping Klarion would answer before he decideds to do the impossible of hurting Klarion in the most possible way. "Oh I did nothing of the sort, all I did was sent them to a different dimension where not even Fate can get his hands on but it looks like my job is done, time for my leave. Lets go Teekl" Klarion laughed at the site of the looks from Batman and Superman. "Lets return to the Watch Tower and see what we can found out on what just happen." Superman agreed and they both left the scene to get to the Watch Tower.

**Justice League Watch Tower Headquarters**

While Batman and Superman arrived at the Watch Tower, the other league members were wondering why they were called. Black Canary walked up and asked what was wrong. "What's going on, why did you call us?" Batman stared at them and gave the best possible answer he could. "During the fight against Klarion and his Sorcerer's, the Team had arrive trying to break Klarion's shield but in the end it was a trap, Klarion's Sorcerer's kept Superman and I at bay while he used a power magic spell to send the Team to whatever Dimension or Universe" said Batman. Superman sighed. "He also said that not even Fate can find the Team." Just as Superman had said that, Doctor Fate decided to see if he could find the team's presence but with no avail. "Even I cannot locate where they are, Klarion must have sent them somewhere very far from my reach, not even I can figure out how he was able to do a powerful magic" said Doctor Fate. Green Arrow tried to lighten things up. "Don't worry I'm sure where ever the kids are they'll be fine, I'm sure they'll find their way back to us or at least try to communicate with us" said Green Arrow. The other JL members agreed. "G.A's right, the kids are strong plus I'm sure they'll end up getting in trouble in whatever world or dimension their in" said the Flash laughing. "You better be right Flash" said Superman. Batman worried about Saber and Robin hoping they'll do what they can to return. Wonder Woman came up to Batman. "Are you worried about Saber?" asked Wonder Woman. Batman shook his head. "No I'm more worried the crazy thing's they are gonna pulled if their left on their own, don't forget Saber was quite a handful growing up not only that she did end up breaking some of the weapons we had" said Batman. Green Arrow laughed remembering that day. "Oh yeah I remember that, she's was just as strong as Superman. My poor bow broke into pieces by that little girl of yours." said Green Arrow. Everyone laughed though Batman just smiled and left the Watch Tower to find any clues from the bat cave hoping the team will be alright. Everyone in the Watch Tower did the same and decided to keep an eye for any clues aswell.

**Other Dimension On Earth**

Saber woke up found herself in the forest. She got up and went to find the others and found them near the river. "Hey you guys, are you okay?" asked Saber. Everyone got up and had minor injuries. They all look around their surrounds and didn't recognize anything. Robin decided to see if he could find any information on his holographic computer glove. "Uh guys I can't find any information on where we are, I can't even contact the JL or Mt. Justice Headquarters. Nothing's coming up!" yelled Robin. Everyone was wondering what was going on and wonder where they are. It looked like Earth but something about it seem different. Kaldur looked at Zatanna and spoke up."We must find have some regular clothing first. Zatanna can you work up a spell for some clothing on us?" asked Kaldur. Zatanna nodded and changed everyone out of their suits to their regular clothes. "Thanks Zee, good thing you're here or we had to walk into a city looking all weird haha" said Saber. Superboy got up and went to check on Megan. "Hey you okay?" asked Superboy. Miss Martian kissed him. "Yeah don't worry I'm fine" said Miss Martian. Artemis and Kid Flash were still getting a view of their surroundings. "Man its like we're on a whole different planet Earth. I don't recognize anything" said Artemis. Kid Flash went to check the parimeter. "Well I looked around and nothing I've never seen before, the technology here is different not only that I saw someone had this capsule and out came a car and another person who got out of his car and it reverted back to a small capsule. Talk about a weird world" said Kid Flash. Saber then started to feel something. "Strange. I feel like I've been here before" As Saber whispered to herself. Robin went up to his sister. "Something the matter sis?" asked Robin. Saber looked at him. "No don't worry about it, lets go into town to find something out" said Saber. The team agreed and went into the city call West City. "Whoa check it out, flying cars, and different type of species living together, humans, wolves, pigs and more" said Kid Flash. Just then Saber's stomach started to growl. "Hey uh can we get something to eat haha?" asked Saber. Everyone looked at her and laugh. "Yeah lets get something to eat, I hope our money is good here" said Kid Flash. Robin checked his wallet and saw it was changed into something call Zeni. "Okay my money looks different, what about you guys?" asked Robin. Everyone checked their wallets and saw that their money had changed. "Wow must be different then" said Kid Flash. They all found a burger joint and went inside and sat down with their food.

**West City  
****Burger Joint**

"Well since we're here why don't Robin and I tell you guys who we really are since it's just us after all" said Saber. They all agreed and Saber went first. "Well we all know what happen to me, found by Batman and my real name is Ryonaka Son, and I'm Bruce Wayne's adopted daughter" said Saber. They all gasp that she was the daughter of Bruce Wayne. "As for me I'm also adopted by Bruce Wayne, real name is Richard Dick Grayson" said Robin. Conner then spoke up. "Well that explains why you two are soo close to each other" said Conner. KF laughed at Conner's comment. "Well they are quite the trouble makers trust me, and we already know who we are since we all already know who's who besides Robin and Saber back when we created the team" said Kid Flash. Kaldur took a look outside. "Things on this world is different but everything here looks so peaceful like they have no care in the world about the dangers like the world we live in" said Kaldur. Artemis looked around the surrounds aswell. "Yeah I have to agree with you on there Kaldur" said Artemis. Everyone finish their lunch and went out for a walk hoping to find a place to stay.

**On Their Walk**

On their walk, they saw a huge place call Capsule Corp. "Hey look at that, that's the place makes all the technology" said Dick. Ryonaka took a good look at the place and heard some noises. "Hey I hear something and was that an explosion over there? Should we check it out?" asked Ryonaka. They all nodded and sneaked on in to find out what it was and they heard a man yelling. "HEY WOMAN! THE GRAVITY ROOM IS BROKEN AGAIN COME FIX IT!" Then they heard a Woman screaming from up the balcony. "VEGETA HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY NAME IS BULMA! I WILL FIX THE GRAVITY ROOM WHEN I HAVE FREE TIME UNLESS YOU WANT TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH!" Ryonaka looked at the others and decided to walk away as fast as they can from the area. "Okay now that is a weird married couple there. Not only that they got a Gravity Room in this world aswell" said Ryonaka. Dick laughed and agreed on what just happen. "But man that was the most scariest thing I've ever seen, besides the glare from Batman haha" said Dick. They all laughed and found their way to the park with children playing around. Kaldur suddenly found a flier. "Take a look at this, says there's gonna be a World Martial Arts Tournament, winner gets 1 million zeni" said Kaldur. Everyone saw the flier "Hey we should enter the martial arts tournament then we can use the prize money to see if we can use any technology we buy to communicate back home." Said Ryonaka. Wally and Dick seem to not be around. "Hey where are Wally and Dick?" said Zatanna. Dick popped up out of nowhere aswell as Wally. "Hey found a nice place for us to live and it didn't cost much. Only about 200 zeni for a house and we've already set it up" Wally said while laughing. "Not only that we got a flying vehicle that'll take us to the tournament as well" said Dick. Everyone decided to head to the house that Dick and Wally found except for Ryonaka. "Sorry guys but can you go on ahead without me, I wanna take a good look around the area" said Ryonaka. Dick walked up to his sister. "Whats wrong?" asked Dick. She looked down. "I don't know, its just a strange feeling I have like I know this planet somehow" said Ryonaka. "If you body is familiar with this world then its possible you came from this world" said Kaldur. Everyone agreed. "If that's possible then how did I end up on the earth where we were all living together then?" asked Ryonaka. She was just as confuse as everyone and went on ahead to for a long walk while the others went to the house.

**West City  
****Somewhere In The Middle**

Ryonaka walked and walked around with her tail waving back and forth. She then accidently bumped into two guys. "Ouch sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going" said Ryonaka. One of the guy's helped her up "Don't worry about it umm?" She looked up and saw two boy's who looked around her age. One seem to have purple or lavender hair with blue eye's while the other had raven black hair and black eye's just like her. She felt something very familiar from the two boys. "Oh my name is Ryonaka, nice to meet you" She said cheerfully. "I'm Trunks Brief and this is my best friend Goten Son" said Trunks. Goten greeted her as well "Hi there" said Goten. She looked at Goten with a question looked. "Uh did I do something wrong?" asked Goten. Ryonaka stopped staring at him and decided to ask him. "No its just that you have the same last name as I do that's all. I didn't think anyone would have the same last name as mine" said Ryonaka. Trunks looked at her. "Wait your whole name is Ryonaka Son?" asked Trunks. She nodded at him. Goten then looked behind her and saw she had a tail. "Hey you have a tail, that means you're a saiyan!" said Goten. Ryonaka looked more confused. "Um what's a _Saiyan_?" asked Ryonaka. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and was surprised that she didn't know what a saiyan was. "Your telling me you have a tail and that you don't know what a Saiyan is?" asked Trunks. She gave a sad look. "Well I don't know where I came from, I was found in the park all by myself when I was 8 months old" said Ryonaka. Trunks started to feel guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that" said Trunks. Goten then walked up to her. "I know why don't we take you to Capsule Corp. Trunks's mom can do dna test to know if you have family or if you related to me or not. I do feel something familiar about you" Goten laughed. "You mean Capsule Corp. is your place? Does that mean that old couple I saw yelling each other are your parents then?" asked Ryonaka. Trunks gave a small laugh. "Yeah that's completely normal between my parents" said Trunks. Just then Ryonaka heard Dick calling for her. "Hey sis its getting late, I've been looking all over for you!" yelled Dick. She laughed finding that he was a tired out. "Sorry Dick, I bumped into these guys and apparently this guy over here has the same last name as I do" said Ryonaka. Dick took a look at the guy. "Well he does look like you, he has that same smile that you do" said Dick. Goten and Ryonaka looked at each other and saw resemblance. "But shouldn't we go back to the others and oh ya the place we bought doesn't have enough room for all of us. Wally didn't get a good look apparently" said Dick. Ryonaka sigh then Trunks brought something up. "I know, why don't you guys stay at Capsule Corp. We have a lot of room for your friends" said Trunks. Both Dick and Ryonaka looked at each other. "Well if its not too much of a trouble" said Ryonaka. Trunks laughed. "Don't worry plus we can take a blood sample for my mom to find out if your related to Goten or not" said Trunks. Dick and Goten went on ahead to get the others to take to Capsule Corp.

**To Capsule Corp.**

"Hey come on Ryonaka." As Trunks said that, she saw Trunks flying up and he stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong?" asked Trunks. She gave an embarrassed looked. "Well I uhh don't know how to fly hehe" said Ryonaka. Trunks then grabbed her and picked her up. "Hey! What are you doing. Couldn't we just walk!" yelled Ryonaka. Trunks started to laugh. "But we'll get there fast if we fly. What are you afraid of heights?" asked Trunks. Ryonaka gave him a glare. "Of course not! I fight crime all the time where we come from, I'm not afraid of anything and if you dare drop me I will kick you in the crotch!" said Ryonaka. Trunks kept laughing. "I promise I won't drop you okay. Geez your just as scary as my mom and dad when they give the glare" said Trunks. Ryonaka calmed downed a bit. "My dad trained my brother and I to glare in order to scare our enemies" said Ryonaka. Trunks then wanted to ask her something about the whole crime fighting. "Train what do you mean train?" asked Trunks. She looked at the sky and told him. "Well as long you keep it a secret okay?" asked Ryonaka. Trunks nodded. "Well back on the Earth I live in, Dick and I were sidekicks to Batman. Dick's called Robin and I'm called Saber. I use twin swords but Dick and I are both capable of martial arts and we're both agile and tech experts. I can go blond whatever that is. Dick's only human but he's capable of fighting against those with super human strength, well me I don't know what I am besides you saying that I'm saiyan. Our friends are sidekicks as well or ex sidekicks, you get the picture" said Ryonaka. Trunks was surprise, but not by the fact of her and her friends history but the fact she can go super saiyan. Trunks decided to fly down to see if she would transform. "Hey can you transform you know go super Saiyan, like this" said Trunks. He went super saiyan and she was surprised that he could do what she could too. "Alright sure" said Ryonaka. She then went super saiyan, her hair went blond and bangs were spike still framing her face while the back of her hair was spiked down. "Wow I never thought a female could even go super saiyan" said Trunks. Both Trunks and Ryonaka went back to normal. Trunks grabbed her and flew to Capsule Corp.

**Capsule Corp.**

"Hey! I'm home! Mom you around?!" Trunks yelled to find his mother. He grabbed Ryonaka's hand and led her to his mother's lab. "Oh hey son what do you have here, dating another girl?" said his Mother. Ryonaka took her hand away from Trunks and blush slightly. Trunks went up to his mom with his face all red "Mom I just met this girl, she bumped into me and Goten. Her name is Ryonaka Son and we need you to do a dna test to find out if she's related to Goten or not" said Trunks. Bulma then took a good look at her and knew who she was but wanted to make sure. "Alright then I just need a blood sample from you then okay? By the way, I'm Bulma Brief" said Bulma. "Nice to meet you" said Ryonaka. Ryonaka then let Bulma take the blood sample. "Wow your not afraid of needles are you? I know someone who is terrified of them, he would run out the door in an instant" Bulma laugh. "How long will this take?" said Ryonaka. Trunks walked up to her. "It'll take about a few minutes or so to get the results back. Goten should have arrived here with your brother and friends. We should check to see if they are here" said Trunks. Bulma turned around. "What's going on?" asked Bulma. Ryonaka then explained to her what had happen to her and her friends and how they ended up here. "Wow didn't think anything like that can happen to you guys, though there aren't any super heroes here in our Earth. The bad guys on the Earth you lived on must be super bad" said Bulma. Ryonaka laughed. "Yeah well its what we love to do and we have fun doing it sometimes. Sometimes they escape from prison and sometimes they don't. We do what we can, we don't kill them either. We let the law handle the bad guys" said Ryonaka. Bulma was pleased to see that Ryonaka had grown up to be just like her dad and her big brother. "By the way your tail, have you ever transform during the night of the full moon?" asked Bulma. "Yes once on the private island when I was 3. The JL members tried to stop me from destroying the place. Martian Manhunter stopped me and suppressed my transformation reverting me back to my human form" said Ryonaka. Trunks looked confused. "Wait couldn't they have just cut off your tail?" asked Trunks. Ryonaka looked back at him. "Well they didn't know if my tail would grow back or not and they didn't want to hide where I came from or who I was. The earrings, that I'm wearing, suppress my transformation with magical abilities from my friend, Zatanna's father" said Ryonaka. Bulma then went up to take a closer look at the earrings. "Well I'll be, I didn't think you can suppress the transformation. When Saiyan's transform they lose control of themselves if they do not train in the form properly, but what they did for you is a good thing, or Trunks and Goten wouldn't know that you were a saiyan at all" said Bulma. Ryonaka gave a smile. "Plus I like having my tail, its useful during the missions" said Ryonaka. Trunks then heard Goten coming. "Hey I brought the guys here their looking for you Ryonaka" said Goten. Trunks and Ryonaka followed Goten to the living room where everyone was.

**Capsule Corp.  
****Living Room**

"Hey your alive thank goodness, we thought they were gonna slice you in half and exam your body bud" said Wally laughing. "Wally they only needed my blood to do a test that's all. At least I know what my alien half was. Who would have thought that I came from another world" said Ryonaka. Zatanna walked up and gave a hug. "We're all so happy for you, now you just have to find your family" said Zatanna. Ryonaka looked around to find Megan and Conner looking around while Kaldur looked out the window. Wally was just messing around while Artemis went up to Ryonaka patting her on the back. "Well who knows who your family is, but I bet they're nice." said Artemis. Conner came up and spoke "At least you have a family" Ryonaka gave Conner a sad look. "Now Conner you know you have a family too and Uncle Clark see's you as his family now, you should be happy" said Ryonaka. Conner smiled. "Yeah, I know your right" said Conner. Megan walked up and gave Conner a kiss on the cheek. "Well why don't we all settled into our rooms. We all had a long day, and we need a good rest for the tournament tomorrow" said Kaldur. Trunks then spoke up. "You guys are entering the World Martial Arts Tournament?" asked Trunks. They all nodded. "Well not all of us, just Conner, Ryonaka, and Dick. The rest of us won't have any good chance plus some of us use weapons" said Kaldur. Goten smiled with glee. "Hey me and Trunks are entering the tournament too, our dads are also entering and so is my niece Pan" said Goten. Ryonaka looked at Goten. "Guess I have to look out for some competition then since I trained since I was 5 in the gravity room with other JL members" said Ryonaka. Conner gave a frightening look on his face "I'll say, I remember when you broke the gravity room in Mt. Justice." Dick began to laugh "Well that's because Wally scared the heck out of her and accidentally punched the control panel hahaha." Artemis also mention a few things "Green Arrow also told me you accidentally broke his bows and arrows too." Ryonaka turned red with embarrassment. "Hey stop telling stories of the things I did by accident" said Ryonaka. Trunks then remember something. "Goten I almost forgot, she can go super saiyan" said Trunks. Goten gave a surprised looked on his face. "What no way! Not only that she's a girl and she can go super saiyan!?" said Goten. Ryonaka nodded and transformed to show Goten. "Wow you gotta be kidding me" said Goten. "Yeah I was just surprised as you were man" said Trunks.

**Vegeta Walks In**

Just then Vegeta walked in and saw the Super Saiyan female. "What do we have here a female that can go Super Saiyan? Didn't think it be possible. Who are you girl?" said Vegeta. Ryonaka looked at Trunks and he went ahead to introduce her to him. "Her name is Ryonaka Son and Goten and I ran into her" said Trunks. Vegeta gave her a firm looked. He saw the resemblance and she had the family Son look. "Your are no doubt Kakarot's daughter, I recognize that look on your face when I saw you as an infant." Said Vegeta. Trunks looked at his father. "What do you mean, are you saying she really is Goten and Gohan's sister?" asked Trunks. Vegeta looked at his son. "Yes she is, when she disappeared, we all decided to keep it a secret from you and Goten and anyone else who didn't know about the girl" said Vegeta. Everyone was surprised from what Vegeta said. "Now who are the other's boy?" asked Vegeta. Ryonaka went up to him and introduce her friends to Vegeta." These are my friends and teammates. This one here is my little brother Richard Dick Grayson and this is his girlfriend Zatanna Zatara the one with the blond long hair over there is Artemis Crock with her boyfriend Wally West, the one over there by the window is Kaldur, the one by the couch is Conner Kent and his girlfriend from Mar's Megan." said Ryonaka. They all greeted Vegeta, just then Bulma came out with the results. "Hey I got the results back, she's definitely your missing sister Goten, and not only that she's your twin sister. I'm just glad to see that your alive and well, we all thought you were either dead or alive since we had no way of getting you back" said Bulma. Ryonaka gave a confused look. "So then can you tell me how I ended up in the other Earth then?" asked Ryonaka. Bulma then sat down to explain. "Well back when you and Goten were only 8 months old, your older brother Gohan, your mother Chichi and your Grandpa Ox King went out on a picnic. A storm came and the winds were getting stronger and stronger, Gohan thought it be best to if he took you and Goten home first. When Gohan flew back to get Chichi and Ox King, the house was already damage from the tree's falling on the house, Goten was fine but he was crying, you were no where to be found. Gohan went searching for you during the storm but had no luck. When the storm was over he went try to find you again with the sky clearing up, the only problem was that he found only your baby basket and not you. Gohan went back to your mother to tell her that he couldn't find you and decided to come to Capsule Corp. to use the dragon ball radar to find the dragon balls to wish you back but the Eternal Dragon Shenron was unable to because you were in a different dimension" said Bulma. Everyone was surprised and awed how Ryonaka ended up in the other Earth. Vegeta then started to explain how she ended up in their world. "Your power saved you girl, you have a hidden power just like your brother Gohan. When you were in danger your power came out and teleported you to a different Earth where you lived for the past 17 years" said Vegeta. Ryonaka sat down trying to take it all in. Dick looked at his sister. "Hey sis come on I mean they had no way of finding you" said Dick. He look back at Bulma. "By the way, who's Shenron?" asked Dick. Bulma then began to explain that Shenron was the Eternal Dragon that could grant any wishes if all 7 dragon balls were found. Everyone was surprise that something like that would exist and grant any wish. Ryonaka got up. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be right back, don't worry I'll be fine" As she said that, she left Capsule Corp. with the others watching her leave. Zatanna walked up to Dick and hugged him. "Don't worry she'll be okay, she's strong… After all she was trained by the one and only Dark Knight" said Zatanna. Dick agreed with Zatanna. Trunks decided to go after Ryonaka, he flew up hoping to find her and spotted her in the park.

**West City  
****The Park**

"Hey there you are, I've been trying to find you. Are you okay?" asked Trunks. She looked at Trunks. "Yeah just taking it all in that's all. I always knew I was different from the kid's and Dad was always protecting me, so did Dick. But the fact that someone like me manage to use my power to teleport to a different world, how is that even possible!? I was just a baby... I was happy with the life I had back on Earth, it didn't bother me one bit about where my real family was or what I was" said Ryonaka. Trunks sat down and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know its hard to take it all in, but it really happen" said Trunks. Ryonaka sighed. "But Trunks… what if I don't want to stay here, what if I wanted to go back to the Earth I grew up. What if the family I have here stopped me from going back to the Earth I grew up in." Said Ryonaka. Trunks felt hurt inside not knowing why he felt like that. "Unless you knew how to control that teleportation or knew how, you would be able to open a portal to this world and the world you grew up in" said Trunks. Ryonaka looked at Trunks with a curious look in her eye's. "Why?" asked Ryonaka. Trunks looked away. "Well I mean your Goten's twin sister and I'm sure you want to see your real family anytime you want, don't you?" asked Trunks. Ryonaka looked down. "Oh was that it…?" said Ryonaka. Trunks looked at her and saw she was hurt. "I didn't mean it like that, I uh I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking what I was saying. I don't know what I'm feeling, I mean when I first saw you… I felt something familiar to you like we met before, but I feel like I don't want you to go back to the other Earth if you didn't know how to control your hidden power." said Trunks. He stood up from the bench. "When you said you didn't want to stay here, that you wanted to go back to the Earth you grew up in… I felt hurt and I didn't want you to go…" said Trunks. Ryonaka got up and looked at him. "What are you trying to say Trunks?" asked Ryonaka. Trunks looked at her… he couldn't find the right words on what he was feeling so he decided to just go for it. Trunks put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Ryonaka was surprised what had just happen, but she put her arms around his necked and kissed him back. They stopped and looked at each other. "That was um unexpected… Trunks" said Ryonaka. Trunk looked at her and laughed a little while holding her. "Yeah well I just decided to wing it and not just that, whenever I was with Goten, I felt like something like there was another person. It felt like another Goten missing but I didn't know what or who that person was missing" said Trunks. Ryonaka looked up at Trunks while he was talking. "One time I asked Goten if he had any other siblings besides him and Gohan, he said there wasn't, it was just him and his big brother Gohan. I thought I was thinking too much things when I was a kid, soo I let it go until you bumped into us that is haha" said Trunks. "I feel like I just found what was missing in my life ever since I was found in the park as a baby in Gotham" said Ryonaka. "I know, I had that feeling too" said Trunks. She laughed and left Trunk's grip. "We should head back, we gotta sleep early if we're gonna fight in the tournament Trunks" Ryonaka said with a smile. Trunks ran up and grabbed her and flew back home to Capsule Corp.

**Capsule Corp.**

They saw that both Trunks and Ryonaka were back and not only that he was carrying her bridal style. "Gee sis I didn't think you two were that close hehehe" said Dick. Trunks and Ryonaka looked at each other and both talked at the same time. "Shut up nothing happen!" said Trunks and Ryonaka. Wally and Dick began to laugh really hard. "Sure nothing happen both of your faces are as red as tomato's hahaha!" said Wally. Dick went up to his sister and poked her in the arm. "Wait until Dad hears about this, he's gonna be furious and he's gonna run over Trunks with the Batmobile too hahaha" said Dick. Trunks looked at Ryonaka wondering what he was talking about. "Don't worry about my Dad Trunks, trust me, he won't hurt you unless you hurt me" said Ryonaka. Goten went up to Trunks. "Dude that's my twin sister!" said Goten. Trunks then spoke up. "Goten, I'm not gonna do anything to hurt your sister, besides I didn't know what I was feeling til I kissed her that is" said Trunks. They all looked at Trunks and Ryonaka, Zatanna went up and hugged Ryonaka. "Oh I'm soo happy for you, not only that, you found your real family and your real home" said Zatanna. Ryonaka patted Zatanna on the head. "Zee, that doesn't mean I won't go back home with you guys, I need to train hard to figure out how to use my teleportation and portal abilities, I always been able to open portals like Klarion but I had no control on them. Your Dad was helping me to control my powers but I had no grasp because my saiyan side, but if I trained here while we're stuck here, I might be able to figure out how" said Ryonaka. Kaldur then spoke up. "By the way," Bulma said "We'll be going with them to the tournament to meet your family, I hope your ready. It should be a site to see what kind of family you have here" said Kaldur. Ryonaka nodded and agreed. Goten then got up and decided to head home. "I'ma head on home but I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they meet you Ryo, see you at the tournament tomorrow, later guys!" said Goten. He then flew off home. Bulma came back in the living room and then decided that it was bed time and show them to their guest rooms. "Alright here you go girls, you each get your own room and well as the guys. Feel free to stay here as long as you like until we figure out how to get you guys home" said Bulma. The girls loved their room it was big and they each had their own bathroom. Both the boys and girls settled into their rooms saying good night to each other. Tomorrow they would be at the World Martial Arts Tournament and the Team will met Ryonaka's real family wondering what they're like. Til then they all rest for the big day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Goten has a twin sister and goes missing 8 months later and gets adopted by Bruce Wayne  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian, Aqualad/Rocket

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just Ryonaka~

**Note: **I'm not good with battles scenes.

* * *

**Capsule Corp.  
****Morning**

The next morning, Ryonaka woke up refreshed and ready to fight in the tournament, not only that she couldn't wait to meet her family. She got up and took a shower and got dressed up in her hero suit to wear for the tournament. After that she went out of her room to check with the others and saw in each room they were all still asleep. She decided to go downstairs and found no one there as well, Ryonaka went on ahead and decided to make a large breakfast for everyone when they woke up. "Let see… I'll make lots of bacon, egg's and sausage" she said humming to herself and started to cook. Trunks woke up from something that smelled good in the kitchen, when he got to the kitchen he saw Ryonaka cooking. 'She's looks happy and not only that she can cook if the smell is that good.' Trunks went up and squeezed her tail a little. Ryonaka turned around and saw that it was Trunks squeezing her tail. "Oh morning Trunks, I thought you would still be asleep. What are you doing up?" she asked. Trunks laughed a little. "Your cooking was smelling really good I couldn't stay asleep hehe." As Trunks said that, he went on ahead and sat down while there was still food to eat before his Dad came and ate it all. "Wow I didn't think you can eat that much" she said laughing. "Well Saiyan's have a big appetite, unlike other people, food gives saiyan's energy and we can take a lot of helpings. Did you eat this much when you were growing up?" asked Trunks. "Yeah I think so, Dad said I ate a lot of the food in the house when I got a little older. Our poor butler Alfred making a lot of trips to the grocery store hahaha" said Ryonaka. Just then Kaldur and the other's had woken up. "Good Morning guys, eat up while you can before Trunks eat's it all" said Ryonaka. They all took a good smell and knew that Ryonaka's cooking was one of the best. "Your cooking is always the best Ryo, its nowhere as good as mine." Megan said while eating. "Oh its not that good, your food is just as good as mine too Megan" said Ryonaka. Dick went ahead and ate as much as he could aswell as Wally. "Man I feel like this food is heaven" said Dick. Wally and Conner agreed with him. "Ryo, I thought you and Dick had a butler to cook your food, how come you can cook so good" said Zatanna. "Oh well when no one was around, I got hungry and I started to cook my own food from looking at the cooking books, Alfred had to buy lots and lots of food since I eat more than anyone else" said Ryonaka. Just then Vegeta and Bulma came down and saw that there was a feast for breakfast. "Wow that's a lot of food and your cooking Ryonaka. You didn't have to you know" said Bulma. "Oh I don't mind at all Bulma, I love to cook and I thought I would cook for you and your family for letting us stay here that's all." Ryonaka said while getting the last of the scramble egg's onto the giant plate. "Well the food is great girl, you have better cooking skills then Bulma here" said Vegeta. "Yeah that's true, anything I make only come's up half as good." Bulma said while eating. "Hey whats all the commotion down here?" Out came a 15 year old girl with blue hair and blue eye's looking like a mini Bulma. "Huh? Mom, Dad who are all these people?" Trunks got up and introduce his sister. "This is my little sister Bra, Bra these are Goten's sister's friends" said Trunks. They each introduce themselves to Bra. "They all arrived here yesterday, Kakarot's female demon spawn bumped into Trunks and Goten in the park finding out who she was when she was brought here" said Vegeta. "Wait Goten and Gohan don't have a sister" said Bra. Ryonaka came up to Bra and told her she was Goten's twin sister. "Long story short, I went missing when me and Goten were just babies and I ended up in another world living there for the past 17 year's and now we're here cuz of a trap we fell into during our mission." Ryonaka said with a smile. "Ohh that explains a lot, I was out with some friends so I didn't know we had company staying over." Bra said while taking her seat. "Well eat up before all the food is gone haha" said Ryonaka. Everyone went around eating all the food and then all went up and got ready to go to the tournament.

**In the Plane Car**

Everyone was sitting in the car talking about how much fun the tournament was going to be. "Hey I got a question. How come Vegeta calls me demon spawn and who's Kakarot?" asked Ryonaka. Trunks explained the whole thing. "Well that's what dad calls you or your brothers and Kakarot is your dad's name, his saiyan name, his Earth name here is Goku, he doesn't know about you because he died 9 months before you and Goten were born while fighting an andriod name Cell. Dad calls your dad anything from Clown to Idiot I don't know why though" Said Trunks. Wally then spoke up. "Cell is that monster that the person name Hercule Satan beat right?" asked Wally. Trunks nodded. "Yeah but he just took the credit for it, it was actually Goten and Ryonaka's brother Gohan who beat Cell when he was 11 years old. But no one minds, everyone on Earth here believes Mr. Satan beat Cell, they see him as a savior but he's more of a goofball than a super hero" said Trunks. Conner then had a questiong aswell. "So then if this Goku person is dead does that mean Ryonaka won't meet him?" asked Conner. Bulma then started to explain how Goku was alive. "Well about 10 years ago, Goku came back to Earth for a whole 24 hours to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament but incident happen when these two bad guys took Gohan's energy to take back to their master call Babadi. The energy was for reviving a evil monster name Majin Buu that was created by a older wizard name Bibidi. Trunks and Goten had to learn how to use the fusion technique to beat Majin Buu but they weren't enough because Majin Buu kept absorbing. The reason why there was an Evil Buu was because someone shot the good Majin Buu's puppy and he lost his temper and a separate being, the Evil Buu was form separating the good from the bad thanks to Mr. Satan for teaching Buu that it was bad to kill. Goku was able to live again because the Old Supreme Kai gave his life so Goku can go back and fuse with someone back on Earth to fight against the Evil Buu. Vegeta was already dead but King Yemma allowed Vegeta to come back to fight off Majin Buu and fuse with Goku. Their fusion didn't last long when they were inside Majin Buu after getting absorb but they were able to save the Universe from being harm by Buu and Goku was able to live his life thanks to Old Kai and Vegeta was able too live again too because the wish they made was to bring only those with good in their heart" said Bulma. "Vegeta sure doesn't look like it. He always have to seem an angry face" said Megan. "Yeah that's completely normal, he's had that look down since he was a kid" said Bra. Just then Bulma said they had arrived at the tournament. "So is that what you 3 will be wearing?" said Bulma. "Yup, its our hero suits soo we'll be fine what we'll wear" said Dick. Vegeta took a good look at their suits. "Well at least their better looking than when Gohan wore his hero suit as the Great Saiyaman" said Vegeta. Trunks and Bulma agreed. "Yeah I had no up to date fashion back then I guess haha." Bulma Said while landing the plane car.

**World Martial Arts Tournament**

Everyone was surprise to see soo many people here. "Wow, there's a lot of people here, the tournament must be a big thing" said Zatanna. "Well we're still early, why don't you all go have fun before we meet up with Goku and the others" said Bulma. Everyone agreed, Trunks and Ryonaka went on ahead and separated from the others. "Here you go" said Trunks as he handed her an ice cream cone. "Thanks Trunks, we don't have big events like these. Martial Arts Competition aren't that big on the Earth I live in." Ryonaka said while licking her ice cream. "Yeah well you can thank Hercule for that then, since he did somehow saved this world" said Trunks. Both Trunks and Ryonaka walked around til a few girls stopped them. "Hey there Trunks, what are you doing here? Are you entering the tournament." one of the girls pushed Ryonaka away from Trunks making her drop her ice cream. "Uhh Hey there Mia, and Yes I'm entering the tournament. Can you please let go, I'm with someone" said Trunks. Mia and her friends looked at Ryonaka. "Who this girl? She looks like she's like a weirdo dressing up like that, not only that she has a tail, gross, Trunks you should come hang with us instead of this weird animal thing" said Mia laughing. The girls were also laughing about the comment Mia made. Trunks was furious. "Hey why don't you get your ugly ass friends and that shitty ass thing you call a face out of here Mia, and this girl is my girlfriend and she's entering the tournament aswell" said Trunks. Ryonaka went up and punched Mia right in the face. "Whoops my hand slipped, I was aiming for a fly hehehe" said Ryonaka. Mia's face was badly hurt and bruised, all the girls ran away taking Mia with them. "Geez you really did a number on her face haha." Trunks laughed while giving Ryonaka a kiss on the forehead. "Well she deserved it anyway, there are a lot of girls in my world who are like that, I can't stand those kind of people" said Ryonaka. "Come on Trunks, its time to meet up with the others." Both Trunks and Ryonaka went and met up with the others to meet Bulma and their friends.

**Meeting The Family & Friends**

"Hey Bulma is that them, and look there's are two green guys" Said Dick. Bulma laughed. "Yeah those two green guys watch over our Earth. The little green guy over there is Dende, the Guardian of Earth" said Bulma. Her family and the team finally met up with their friends. "Hey there guys, long time no see. Wow Piccolo you're here too, are you gonna enter?" said Goku. "No I going to sit this one out, I'm too old for these things" said Piccolo. Gohan laughed. "Gee Piccolo, you still look like you did 10 years ago" said Gohan. Krillin went up and spoke. "Goku, you need to call or visit, you know you can train anytime you want man" said Krillin. Goku started to laugh. "Hahaha Bulma got me on that just yesterday, but you guys do have phones don't you" said Goku. They all laughed with Goku. Just then Master Roshi saw that Bulma had people he did not recognize. "By the way Bulma, who are those people with you?" said Master Roshi. Everyone turned and saw the people who were with Bulma and her family. Goten went and grabbed Ryonaka to introduce to everyone. "Mom, Dad this is Ryonaka Son, I know Dad doesn't know about her, but Mom I know you recognize her don't you?" said Goten. The Z fighter's gasp at the sight of the name that they have not heard in years. Chichi went up to her and saw that she was definitely her missing little girl. "Wait you mean to tell me you found your twin sister, but how did you know about her Goten?" asked Chichi. "Well she bumped into me and Trunks yesterday and we saw that she had a tail and the same last name as ours. Trunks took her to take a dna test back at Capsule Corp. When Vegeta saw her, he recognized her right away. Bulma had the results back and it confirm that Ryonaka was my missing sister. They told us the whole story on how she disappeared too" said Goten. Chichi hugged her daughter really hard to know that she was alive and well. "I can't believe its really you, you've grown soo much and look how beautiful you've become. Oh I'm soo glad to have you here and you still have your tail" said Chichi. Gohan went up to his sister and gave her hug aswell. "I can't believe it your alive, I always wonder what you been up too when you were growing up all these years, how in the world did you live in the other dimension" asked Gohan. "Well I was found by superhero call Batman, and I was adopted by Bruce Wayne who was one of the richest people on the Earth I lived on, he took care of me and raised me, he also trained me a lot and gave me all the love and care that I needed and if your wondering why I still have my tail, the earrings I wear suppresses the transformation whenever the full moon is out" said Ryonaka. The Z fighters were surprised by the fact that something so small could suppress such a transformation but they were happy for Goku and his family that Ryonaka was alive and well. Goku went up to his daughter. "Wow I didn't know I even had a daughter" said Goku. Bulma went up and explained. "Well Goku when she disappeared, we all decided to keep it a secret from those who didn't know about her, Goten and Trunks were just babies back then so they wouldn't remember when she was around as a baby" said Bulma. Goku took a good look at his daughter. "Wow you must be really strong then, you must have trained really hard all these years." Goku said while patting her on the head. "Well I did train with a lot of the greatest superheroes and in the gravity room that my dad gave to me. But what do I call you, I can't call you Dad, I have one already on other Earth" said Ryonaka. Dick went up to his sister. "Why not just call him Papa sis?" said Dick. Ryonaka agreed with her brother. Goku looked at the little guy she called brother. "Who are you btw, and your friends?" asked Goku. Ryonaka and Dick each introduce their friends and teammates and explain the whole mess on how they ended up here. Gohan also introduce the Z fighters to his sister and her friends aswell. "Wow so you're a crime fighting superhero too little Ryo, who would have thought" said Gohan. Ryonaka saw a little girl holding Gohan's hand. "Who's that Gohan?" asked Ryonaka. Gohan looked down and saw his little daughter. "Oh this is my daughter Pan, she's your niece and this is my wife Videl" said Gohan. Ryonaka saw and introduce herself to the two of them. "Grandpa we're gonna be late" said Pan. Everyone noticed that the tournament was going to start. "Pan's right we should get going. Ryo, will you be entering the tournament?" asked Goku. Ryonaka nodded and told that two of her friends will be entering aswell. "Well then lets go and have some fun" said Goku, Ryonaka, Dick, and Conner followed from behind, Goten and Trunks followed aswell. "Oh my daughter is entering the tournament aswell, here I thought she would not at least like fighting… Oh well, she is Goku's daughter after all" said Chichi. Zatanna went up to Chichi and explain. "Yeah well you can't stop her from fighting, she loves to fight and train in the gravity room back at her mansion. She's strong and is always there when we need her when we're on missions" said Zatanna. The team all nodded and told them stories about their Earth and about Ryonaka on how she became a great fighter.

**The Ring**

Everyone got up to the ring where they would be drawing a number to fight in which round they would fight in. Goten and Trunks were talking while Dick was talking to his sister and Conner about the tournament. Just then Ryonaka felt someone squeezing her tail. "Trunks why do you gotta go and squeeze my tail?" asked Ryonaka. Trunks laugh. "Sorry it was just waving back and forth, you must be very happy today" said Trunks. Ryonaka smiled. "Of course I am, besides finding my real family, I'll win this tournament and beat all you guys hehehe" said Ryonaka. Trunks gave a smirk. "Oh we'll see about that" said Trunks. Ryonaka took Trunks hand and squeezed it, Trunks did the same. "We'll see who beats who. That's if we get matched up" said Ryonaka. Goten went up to his sister and his best friend, "Gee could you guys stop flirting with each other, we're here to fight remember?" said Goten. They both laughed at Goten. "Now now Goten don't be like that, Your just mad because I'm with your sister" said Trunks. Just then, the announcer came up telling that they'll be drawing a number on who will fight who. Goten, Trunks, Nareg, Vegeta, Pan, Wild Tiger, Goku, Uub, Buu and Superboy had already drawn their numbers. "Saber your up next" said the Announcer. Ryonaka went up and drawn the number and would fight against Vegeta the second round. Ryonaka went back to where the other was, Goku went up to his daughter. "Hey, how come your using the name Saber" asked Goku. Ryonaka laughed alittle. "Saber is the name I use when I go fight bad guys back on the other Earth, I use twin swords to fight sometimes. Hence the name why I have the name Saber, dad was the one who gave me the name" said Ryonaka. Goku nodded. "Ohh I was wondering why you were dressed up like hero. To be honest both your's and Robin's suit look better than what Gohan wore hahaha" said Goku. Goten laughed at the comment his dad made. "Yeah I have to admit, your suits are way better looking then Gohan's, all the heroes in your Earth must have cool looking suits aswell" said Goten. They all agreed. "Robin your up next" said the Announcer. Robin went up and picked his number, he would be going up against Nareg. "There we have it! We now have a set of fighters ready to fight! Round 1 will be Pan vs. Wild Tiger, round 2 will be Saber vs. Vegeta, round 3 will be Robin vs. Nareg, round 4 will be Trunks vs. Superboy, round 5 will be Goku vs. Uub, and round 6 will be Goten vs. Buu. Who ever wins the final match will fight against Hercule Satan! We will now take a 5 minute break before the first match!" Said the Announcer. Everyone went inside and waited for the matches to start. Goten gave a horrible look. "Why did I have to fight against Buu, oh maaaan" Said Goten. Robin went up and patted Goten on the back. "There there Goten, just be glad you didn't match up against Black Canary, if she was here. Even though you have your super strength, she'll whoop your butt, trust me, she trained us" said Robin. Goten laugh. "Wow this Black Canary must be quite the trainer" said Goten. Trunks went up and talked to Superboy. "Did Black Canary trained you too?" asked Trunks. Superboy nodded. "Yeah back then I only knew how to throw any punches I had, I didn't have any proper training since I was born different then everyone else" said Superboy. Trunks gave a confused looked. "What do you mean by you were born differently?" asked Trunks. Saber went up to Trunks and Superboy and explained. "Superboy is a clone Trunks, he's only a year old but he's gotten a lot stronger from training with Black Canary and me" said Saber. Trunks was surprised to find that Superboy was a clone. "Yeah and the gravity room back at headquarters and training with you helps if I can save the people and the city" said Superboy. The 5 minute break was up and the first was underway. Gohan and Videl came down to prepare Pan and give advice. "Now be careful Pan and keep your guard up" said Gohan. "Don't forget to have fun and try to be careful too Pan" said Videl. Pan smiled at both her parents. "Okay!" Said Pan. She went up to the ring to have her match against Wild Tiger.

**Round 1 Pan vs. Wild Tiger**

Time for the first match ladies and gentlemen! We have Pan the granddaughter of the one and only… Hercule Satan! Going up against Pan will be Wild Tiger! "Wow is Pan that strong?" asked Wally. "Oh yeah she's strong, she's trained with Goku and she loves fighting" said Chichi. "Dad never lets me fight but he did teach me basics and how to fly" said Bra. "That's because you're his little princess Bra" said Bulma. Zatanna put her hand on Bra's shoulder. "I know the feeling about not having to fight, my dad was the same way with me when he wouldn't let me join the team" said Zatanna. "Let the match start!" Said the Announcer. Pan went up and punched Wild Tiger in the stomach and then gave him a kick in the face, making me landing out of the ring. "Way to go Pan!" Said Megan. "Wow she's strong for a little kid" said Wally. "I have to agree, she would make a great super hero someday" said Kaldur. "Haha I'll say" said Zatanna. "Way to go Pan." Goku said while patting his granddaughters head. "You were great Pan" said Saber. "Pan are you okay?!" Hercule said while landing on the ground looking up at Pan. "Yup, I'm fine Gramps" said Pan. Trunks had his arm's crossed. "She is your granddaughter after all" said Trunks. Superboy went up and had question look on his face. "So wait, if Hercule Satan is also Pan's grandpa, does that mean Videl is his daughter?" asked Superboy. They all nodded. "Wow I don't see the family resemblance between Satan and Videl" said Robin. Vegeta then walked up to Saber. "Our fight is next girl, you better not hold back, I want to see how strong you are" said Vegeta. Saber nodded. "Don't worry, I never hold back hehehe" said Saber.

**Round 2 Saber vs. Vegeta**

"Next up we have Saber vs. Vegeta!" Said the Announcer. Both Saber and Vegeta walked up to the ring. "Go Saber! Show that shorty who's the boss!" said Wally. "You can do it Saber!" said Megan waving her right arm to Saber. "Don't hold anything back Saber!" said Zatanna. "Don't let his size fool you Saber!" said Kaldur. "Knock his socks off Saber!" Said Artemis. "Well well looks like you got some good supporter's girl." Vegeta smirked. "Yeah well its because we always support each other" said Saber. "Round 2 Begin!" said the Announcer. Saber made the first move and went to punch Vegeta but was blocked. Vegeta went to punch her back but she disappeared and gave him a strong kick in the back. "Gee is this all you got Vegeta!" Both Vegeta and Saber went head on, crowd not being able to keep up while the Z fighters were able to seeing how well Saber was able to keep up with Vegeta's speed. Both Saber and Vegeta stopped landing back on the ring. "Well I'm impressed that you would be able to keep up at me at all girl" said Vegeta. "I had a lot of training with a lot of people over the years and nothings gonna stop me from protecting the people I love. I have them to thank for training me" said Saber. "Well lets see how you do against a Super Saiyan 2 girl!" Vegeta then power up to the next lvl beyond the first stage of a Super Saiyan. "Show me what you got shorty!" Yelled Saber. Vegeta then went after Saber punching her in the gut, throwing her in the air and kicking her into the ground. "Damn those were some strong hits" she said to herself. "Well then I'll just have to go higher than Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta!" Yelled Saber. "What!" Vegeta was surprised from what she said. Saber then powered up to Super Saiyan and then to Super Saiyan 2. Gohan and the rest of the Z fighters were surprised at her transformation to go Super Saiyan. "What?! Ryonaka can go Super Saiyan and not only that she can go Super Saiyan 2!" Said Gohan. Chichi then sat back down on her seat. "You gotta be kidding me, another Super Saiyan in the family" said Chichi. Saber kept powering up higher and higher to the next level, Vegeta couldn't believe that a female especially a half saiyan child could even be this strong. Saber's hair got longer with only 1 bang hanging over her face. "You gotta be kidding me, a female girl going Super Saiyan 3" said Krillin. "This is soo unreal, its hard to believe it but I see it!" Yamcha said surprised by the look at Goku's daughter. "Man Goten, your sister is really powerful, I can't believe she's able to even achieve that form. She's stronger than you and me" said Trunks. He couldn't believe it, she was that strong. "Even I'm surprise that my own daughter is that strong, she's probably even stronger than me" said Goku. Superboy went up and saw Saber reached to the next level. "She's always been that strong, it wasn't her power she needed to protect the people she love, her power came from those who protected her, from the love and care they gave her and the support she had from us and them" said Superboy. Robin agreed. "Sis is the strongest, she'll do everything she can to protect the ones she love, even if it means sacrificing herself to do so" said Robin. Vegeta then went on ahead and attack Saber, Saber blocked every attack Vegeta had. Saber fought back giving it everything she got. She kicked Vegeta up in the air and then kicked him back down. The ring was partially destroy. Vegeta did not move and reverted to his normal form. "Looks like Vegeta seems to be not be moving. I'll start the count" Said the Announcer. The Announcer started to count and Vegeta did not get back up. " And 10! Vegeta is out, winner is non other than Saber!" Said the Announcer. Saber powered down to her normal form.

Saber went back inside to where the others were. Robin jumped on his sister and hugged her. "Way to go sis, I knew you would win!" Said Robin cheerfully. Superboy congratulated her aswell. "Your even stronger now. How long you been able to use the third form?" asked Superboy. Saber laughed. "Not to long ago actually, Remember a few months ago, when I had gone on a mission with Green Lantern Hal Jordan to another planet?" said Saber. They nodded. "Yeah there was a giant meteor coming and we didn't know what to do, I was getting fustrated I started to power up and I kinda achieved that form that way because soo many lives were being killed by the fragments of the meteorite but i was able to destroy the giant meteor" said Saber. Goku went up to his daughter and patted her on the head. "Well I'll say I didn't think anyone could beat Vegeta, I'm sure he's gonna be fustrated when he wakes up hahaha, your just as powerful as me, probably even stronger haha" said Goku. He turned around and saw that Vegeta was awake. "Hey Vegeta, looks like you came too, how are you feeling?" asked Goku. Vegeta got up and went over to Saber. "I can't believe I lost to one of your little demon spawn's Kakarot, not only that she's a female and she can go beyond Super Saiyan 2. Next time girl I'll beat you" said Vegeta. He went back to his own corner with an angry look on his face. "Is he okay?" asked Saber. Trunks went up and his arm around Saber. "Yeah don't worry about him, he's just mad that you were able to go beyond the lvl and that you beat him" said Trunks. Saber laughed. "Hey, he did say not to hold back hehehe" said Saber. Goku looked at his daughter and Trunks. "Saber, is there something going on between you and Trunks?" asked Goku. Both Trunks and Saber looked at each other. Robin grabbed his sister's arm. "Oh yeah there's definitely something going on between, when Trunks came back with sis, he was holding her bridal style hahaha" said Robin. Saber tried to grab her brother but he was quick. "Heeey stop telling people! When I get my hands on you Robin I'll throw you down the biggest stairs I'll find!" Yelled Saber. Trunks laughed and gave her a kiss. "Haha now now, you don't have to do that to your little brother" said Trunks. Saber looked at Trunks. "Oh I know, he's just being a pest like the little brother he's always been" said Saber. The Announcer then went up the ring announced that the ring needed to be repair after being damage from Saber's fight against Vegeta, giving everyone enough time to get some lunch. "Alright lets get something to eat, I'm starving" said Goku. "That explain's where sis got her big appetite from haha" said Robin. "Yup" said Superboy. Everyone went to get something eat with the family and friends.

**Lunch Break**

Everyone was enjoying their food especially Goku who seem to be eating as much as he can. "Man this is soo good" said Goku. Saber was eating as much aswell but more civilize. "Wow Ryo, you sure don't eat like Goku or any of the other Saiyans" said Krillin. "Oh that's cuz dad raised me with good manners, so did Alfred" said Ryo. "Who's your Dad and who's Alfred" asked Chichi. "Oh our Dad is Bruce Wayne, he's the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and one of the biggest companies and Alfred is our butler at home" said Ryo. "What does Wayne Enterprises do?" asked Bulma. Dick went on ahead and explained. "Well Wayne Enterprises does Shipping, Yards, Industry, Medical, Electronics and Entertainment." Everyone was surprised to find what kind of life Ryonaka was living in. "Dick how come you call Ryo sis?" asked Gohan. "Oh that's because I was adopted by Bruce Wayne too. I was only 9 when I lost my family" said Dick. Gohan felt guilty for asking. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" said Gohan. Dick laughed. "Its okay, I've gotten over it, I have Ryo and dad and my friends who are there for me" said Dick. Zatanna hugged Dick. "Well I have to say, that Bruce Wayne guy sure raised you well" said Yamcha. "Haha you think soo, I think I was quite the troublemaker when I was growing up, besides breaking a lot of the weapons when I was training with him" said Ryo. "I wonder how everyone is doing back at home" said Megan. "I'm sure their doing what they can to find out how to get us back Megan" said Ryo. "Wait sis your not staying?" asked Gohan. "Well I… I don't know, the other Earth is my home, if I can control my ability to either open portal's or at least teleport, then maybe I can come back anytime I want, but for now, I need to keep on training to get it under control. I've tried to control it on my own but I can't" said Ryo. Trunks held her hand. "Hey don't worry, I'm sure if we helped then maybe we could get those powers under control and then you can visit any time you want" said Trunks. Ryo smiled at Trunks' comment. Wally then looked at 18. "Soo I got a question, is your name really 18?" asked Wally. 18 looked at Wally and said. "My father was a dull man" said 18. Krillin laughed. "Yeah he was" said Krillin. Marron laughed and enjoyed talking to the other girls. "Its nice to have more girls around though" said Marron. "I agree with Marron" said 18. Just then Master Roshi went up and took a good look at Ryo and then poked her in the breast. Ryo then smacked Roshi right out of the restaurant. "Watch where your touching Old Geezer!" Yelled Ryo. Everyone laughed. "Don't worry about that, its completely normal sis" said Gohan. Kaldur then spoke up. "If I may ask, your world here is peaceful, does it not have any dangers besides wild life and crime?" asked Kaldur. Piccolo then answered. "We did have dangers like Cell, Evil Majin Buu, and even the Androids, but we all fought them and defeated them" said Piccolo. The team was surprised that there were such evil in such a peaceful world. "Hey Ryo, why don't you train in the hyperbolic time chamber?" said Goku. "What's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" said Ryo. "Well it's a place where you can train for a whole year, a year will pass when your inside, but on the outside, only a day will pass. What do you think?" said Goku. "Hmm but who would train me on controlling my powers?" asked Ryo. Vegeta then decided to make a suggestion. "Trunks will train with you since he's determine to not let you out of his sights. Only 2 people can enter anyways" said Vegeta. Trunks agreed. "I agree, that way we can get your powers under control and it'll be just us two" said Trunks. Goten started to gagged. "Hey Trunks don't pull any funny business when you're in there!" said Goten. Everyone laughed. "Goten just grow up. Besides, you got Trunks sister as your girlfriend, you shouldn't be complaining about your best friend being with your sister" said Ryo. "Megan then asked Goten. "How did you and Bra end up being together anyway?" asked Megan. Bra then spoke. "Well I was crying one time cuz my ex-boyfriend cheated on me and I ran into Goten, he asking me what was wrong and I told him the whole story and Goten took me out for some ice cream to cheer me up" said Bra. All the girls awwed to Bra's story. "Aww that's soo cute" said Artemis "Goten's always there to cheer me up hehe" said Bra. Goten blushing in front of everyone. "By the way Bulma, think you can help us try to communicate back to our home on our Earth?" said Kaldur. "Sure thing, I'm sure I can find some way to communicate to your Earth" said Bulma. Dick then started to laugh. "I bet Batman is pulling his hair wondering where we are haha" said Dick. Dende gave a confused looked. "Who's Batman?" asked Dende. Ryo answered his question. "Bruce Wayne is Batman, our dad. He's a crime fighting Dark Knight hero, Dick and I are his sidekicks, The other's are sidekicks to the other heroes too" said Ryo. "You do not want to get the glare from Batman, trust me" said Dick. "The Glare?" asked Dende. "Its where Batman glares when someone did something wrong or when he uses to interrogate the bad guys to get information" said Dick. "Doesn't Batman train you guys the glare?" asked Artemis. "Yup all the time" said Ryo. "Really show us" said Conner. Both Ryonaka and Dick gave them the Batman glare and everyone started to get scared. "Okay that's scary."Said Yamcha. They all nodded. "Wow the world you lived in must be amazing to have a lot of super heroes" said Krillin. They all laughed. "Yeah but the missions are hard sometimes but we pull through it" said Zatanna. Everyone was done eating and they all went separate ways til the ring was fixed.

**Somewhere around the Stands**

Dick and Zatanna were out having fun, Kaldur went with Gohan learning about worlds history and battles it had gone through. Artemis and Wally were out playing one of the game stands. Megan and Conner went walking around the stands to find something good to play. Goten and Bra went winning a lot of the prizes from most of the stands. Trunks and Ryonaka were out sitting on the bench eating ice cream. "Hey Trunks, are you really gonna train with me in that chamber room?" asked Ryo. Trunks looked at her. "Of course I am, besides I don't want you to leave permanently, if you leave then I don't know what I would do, I love having you around" said Trunks. Ryo giggled. "I love having you with me aswell, I've never been able to control it, only when I lost control of my emotions it, and I would accidentally teleported one of my friends by accident during the missions. One time I accidentally teleported Wally to Antartica haha, he came back freezing cold, and couldn't go on missions 'til he was better hahaha" said Ryo. Trunks put his hand around her waist. "Yeah we'll definitely have to work on your hidden abilities in the chamber plus I'm not gonna let you go that easily" said Trunks. Ryo looked out at the crowd. "If I can just grasp it then maybe I can open a portal so I can come as many time's as I want so I can see you all the time I want." As Ryo said that, she lay her head on Trunks shoulder. "I don't think I can imagine my life without you" said Trunks. He lay his chin on her head. "Yeah I know, I feel the same way" said Ryo. Both Trunks and Ryonaka sat there talking about everything, learning more and more about each other. Just then, they announced that the ring was fixed and that the next match will start in 15 minutes. "Well lets get going Ryo" said Trunks. Ryo took his hand and to meet up with the others.

**Round 3 Robin vs. Nareg**

Next up was Robin and Nareg. "Do your best Robin" said Superboy. "Yeah what Superboy said squirt" said Saber. The Team and the Z fighters rooted for Robin. "Alright Robin lets see what your made of. " Said Nareg. Robin laughed and went to give the first hit and did a leg sweep under Nareg. Nareg tried to fight back but Robin's agility was too fast for him to keep up. "Wow Robin's quick on his feet" said Goten, Saber laughed. "Well Robin was trained really well plus he's a master of acrobats, stealth, and a master in martial arts. He trains hard to fight against bad guys, especially those with super human strength" said Saber. Robin pushed Nareg at the end of the ring and gave one last punch in Nareg's face knocking him out of the ring. "And Robin is the winner of round 3!" said the Announcer. Everyone cheered for Robin's victory. "Way to go Boy Wonder hahaha" said Saber. Robin laughed. "Yeah and it was fun too. I was just too fast for that guy haha" said Robin.

**Round 4 Trunks vs. Superboy**

Next was Trunks and Superboy. Megan came down and wanted to wish good luck to Superboy. "Good luck Superboy" said Megan. "Don't worry, I'll win this one Megan" said Superboy. Ryo went over to Trunks and wish him luck with a kiss. "Good luck Trunks hehe" said Ryo Trunks smiled and gave her a kiss. "Show me what your made of Superboy" said Trunks. "Oh I'll show you what I'm made of, and I'll won't hold anything back" said Superboy. The match started and both Trunks and Superboy were throwing punches at each other, Superboy kept up with Trunks and blocked most of the attacks. "Geez you got a lot of endurance Superboy" said Trunks. He then went Super Saiyan. "Looks like your pulling out all the stops Trunks" said Superboy. Both Trunks and Superboy went up against each other but Superboy was unable to keep up with Trunks' speed, Trunks then gave one last kick, knocking Superboy out of the ring. "Trunks is the winner of round 4!" Said the Announcer. Trunks went over to Superboy to help him up. "That was a good match Superboy, your as strong as a Super Saiyan" said Trunks. Superboy laughed. "Yeah well I have been training in the gravity room and with Saber" said Superboy. Both Trunks and Superboy went back to the others. Megan went and hugged Superboy. "Sorry that you lost Superboy" said Megan. Superboy hugged her back. "Its alright, I learned something good from the match and it was fun" said Superboy. Trunks went over to Ryo. "Well what did you think?" asked Trunks. Ryo looked at him and said. "You were great Trunks. So were you Conner, your training has been paying off well" said Ryo as she hugged Trunks wrapping her tail around his waist. "If we fight I won't hold anything back Trunks" said Ryo. Trunks laughed. "Yeah I'm going to have to look out if you go Super Saiyan 3 haha" said Trunks.

**Round 5 Goku vs. Uub**

Goku and Uub were up next. "Good luck Papa" said Ryo. "Alright I'm up next, lets do our best Uub" said Goku. Uub looked up at Goku. "Sure lets do our best" said Uub. Goku and Uub went out to the ring to show what they were made off. Goku saw that Uub was getting real nervous. Goku went on making fun of Uub's family. "What's Goku doing?" said Robin. "I see, he's trying to bring out Uub's power, I mean look at the kid, he was nervous fighting against Papa" said Ryo. Uub got angry and went after Goku, Tried fighting against Goku with all he got and they were evenly match. "Wow Papa's awesome" said Ryo. She looked at her papa seeing how strong he is and how great a fighter he was. "I'll say, he's really strong and he looks like he's having the time of his life" said Conner. The ring was apparently breaking into pieces again and Goku was giving it everything he got against Uub. The boy was learning how to fight while he was in the ring against Goku. Just then Goku then kicked Uub in the air and punched him back on the ground. The Ring started to break and Goku grabbed Uub before he hit the ground. Just then Goku flew up where Chichi and the rest were. "Sorry guys but I'ma have to go and train Uub for awhile, I hope you'll understand" said Goku, Chichi fell back on her seat. Gohan was surprised. "What do you mean understand, whats going on?" said Gohan. Goku came down and talked to the others. "Your leaving?" said Goten. "Yeah sorry son, Uub needs someone to train and I want to train with him to be the strongest" said Goku .Just then Pan came running crying wondering why he has to leave. "Please don't go Grandpa, what will I do without out, I don't want you to go!" Said Pan. "Hey now Pan, don't worry, I promise I'll come visit okay?" said Goku, Pan smiled and nodded. "Trunks, Goten, Uub will need someone to look up too and you two will be the ones he's gonna count on if there's any danger" said Goku, Both of them nodded and agreed. "Ryonaka, I'm glad to have met you and I'm proud that your soo strong for your age. You were raise well, give my thanks to Bruce for raising you and the ones who trained you aswell" said Goku. "I will papa don't worry, I'll work hard too so I can control my hidden powers so I can come back here anytime I want" said Ryo, Goku went up to Vegeta. "Sorry Vegeta, looks like we won't be able to fight" said Goku. Vegeta laughed alittle. "Don't worry Kakarot, when we fight, we'll only need a whole planet to fight against each other" said Vegeta. Goku laughed at Vegeta's comment. Goku flew and took Uub with him to train with at his home village waving goodbye to his family.

**Leaving the Tournament**

After the Tournament ended early with Goku and Uub leaving, everyone decided to go to Capsule Corp. for dinner. Ryo looked at her mother, "Gohan is mom gonna be okay?" asked Ryo. "Don't worry she'll be fine, dad leaving is completely normal" said Gohan. Ryo then turned to Piccolo. "When can I go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Piccolo?" asked Ryo. Piccolo looked up at her. "You can come anytime you want. Just come find us at the lookout when your ready" said Piccolo. Marron then looked at Ryo. "Hey can I ask you something Ryo?" said Marron. Ryo nodded at her. "Do you have a mom in the other Earth that raised you as well?" said Marron. "Nope, I was completely raised by only males, except for the other female's in JL because dad didn't want to explain the about the female body when I was growing up" said Ryo. Dick started to laugh. "Yeah there are no other females that live in our mansion besides sis" said Dick. Everyone kept talking to the team learning about their world and the dangers of crime and super villians.

**Capsule Corp.**

Everyone was outside setting up barbecue for dinner. The girls were helping setting the tables and the other types of food for the barbecue. Ryo went to check on Dick and Kaldur who were hoping to contact the other's back on Earth. "Hey any luck on contacting the league?" asked Ryo. They shook their heads. "We've tried but we got nothing" said Kaldur. "Hmm what about making a satellite that would connect the Zeta-tubes allowing us to use our designation numbers to get into contact with them?" said Ryo. "That might work, but it'll probably take awhile to even get the Satellite to work and we'll have to send a message and see if we can receive one back that way they'll know that we're trying to contact them" said Dick. He went up to Ryo. "You are a genius you know that Ryo" said Kaldur. Dick laughed. "Yeah she's definitely a genius when it comes to things like these" Said Dick. Trunks came in and told them that it was time to eat. Dick and Kaldur went on ahead past Trunks and Ryo. "So any luck?" asked Trunks. "Yeah but we won't know unless we try, they'll need to make a satellite that connects to the Zeta-tubes that will allow our designation numbers to get into contact with the league" said Ryo. "I see but it looks like it'll take awhile. Enough time for you and me to spend 'quality time' together" said Trunks. Ryo put her arms around Trunks neck. "Oh yes that quality time hehe" said Ryo. Trunks kissed Ryo with passion. The two of them made their way to the others before the food was gone. Wally was scarfing down the good food, Artemis was trying to make sure he didn't choke. Megan was sharing food with Conner, as well as Dick and Zatanna, Bra and Goten were spending quality time together and Kaldur was enjoying the food aswell, even the stories he heard about Goku from Yamcha and Krillin. Chichi was getting to know more and more about her daughter and her stories. She was happy that she lived such a happy life. Just then Ryo just remember something. "Oh man why didn't I think of this before!" said Ryo. Everyone turned around wondering what she was talking about. "What are you talking about sis? " Ask Dick. "Besides the Satellite, why don't we make a Zeta-tube that'll allow us to transport back to other Earth? That way we can come back here anytime we want, and if there are any dangers back on our Earth, we can send those to safety, say like if Black Canary was heavily injure and the enemy was out to get her, we would send her here for safety, you know what I mean?" said Ryo. The Team then looked at each other and agreed. "If we can get it to work we'll be able to go home. But we don't even have the blueprints for making Zeta-tubes" Said Artemis. Ryo then gave a small smirk. "Don't worry about that, I actually kinda have seen the blueprints back when they were still making the league's watch tower when I was little and still in training" said Ryo. "Man your just full of suprises Ryo haha" said Artemis. Everyone agreed. Gohan then went up to his sister. "So Ryo what grade are you in?" asked Gohan. Ryo looked at her older brother. "Me? I'm a senior in high school, I skipped a grade" said Ryo. Chichi then gave her little girl a hug. "Oh my baby is soo smart." Chichi then let her go. "Man I can't believe sis is smarter than me, not that I'm complaining" said Goten. "Haha then you'll just have to study hard Goten" said Ryo. Everyone was enjoying their time. It was a full moon out too, Ryo took a good look at it. Just then Krillin yelled. "HEY WAIT RYO DON'T LOOK AT THE MOON!" Ryo looked at Krillin. "Oh don't worry Krillin I won't transform, my earrings has magical ability to suppresses my transformation during the full moon, you got nothing to worry about haha, don't you remember that I told you about that the earrings suppress my transformation earlier before the tournament started?" said Ryo. Krillin then sat back down for worrying about her transforming because she still had her tail. "Oh man I totally forgot about that earlier then I wouldn't have made a fool of myself haha" said Krillin. "Haha sorry about that" said Ryo. After that everyone went home except the Son family, they wanted to stay the night at Capsule Corp with Ryo. Everyone said their Goodnights to one another except for Trunks. "Gotcha hehe." Ryo turned around and saw that it was Trunks. "Hey what's up?" asked Ryo. "Oh nothing, your gonna sleep with me tonight that's all." Trunks picked up Ryo bridal style and took her to his room. He put her down and put his arms around her. Trunks kissed her passionately and held her tight not wanting to let her go for the whole night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Goten has a twin sister and goes missing 8 months later and gets adopted by Bruce Wayne  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian, Aqualad/Rocket

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just Ryonaka~

**Note: **I'm not good with battles scenes.

* * *

**Capsule Corp.  
Early Morning**

Trunks woke up and check what time it was. It was 5 am in the morning, still early, Trunks saw Ryo in his arm all comfortable. He held her tight wishing it would last a lifetime, but he had to train with her in the time chamber to get her to control her teleportation and portal abilities. Ryo then woke up saw Trunks was up. "Something wrong Trunks?" Said Ryo. "Nah nothing really" said Trunks. Ryo tried to get up but Trunks wouldn't let her. "Hey its still early, where you going?" She looked back at him. "To see if I can still walk after last night." Ryo laughed, so did Trunks. "Sorry about that, I couldn't control myself, you know Saiyan instincts, that's all." Trunks laugh kissing from her neck to her shoulders. Both Trunks and Ryo had a night a passion together letting their Saiyan instincts take over. "Lemme get dressed and I'll make you the biggest breakfast since we have a lot of guest's in your home." Trunks finally let her go to let her get dress. Just as she finished getting dress, she saw something behind Trunks. "Uh Trunks?" Said Ryo. Trunks looked back at her. "What is it?" Ryo pointed out and said. "I think I see a tail behind you" Trunks looked behind and saw that his tail grew back. "Whoa that wasn't there last night. How in the world did this happen?" Said Trunks. "I don't know, maybe your dad will know you think?" Said Ryo. "Yeah I guess I'll ask him." Trunks said while getting dressed. Ryo went over and squeezed his tail. "Hehe now I know why you like to squeeze my tail hehe" said Ryo. "Hey don't squeeze my tail too hard" said Trunks. Ryo gave Trunks a kiss and left downstairs to cook up a large breakfast.

**The Kitchen**

Ryo went into kitchen and started to cook a large helping of pancakes of different kinds of flavors, blueberry, chocolate chip, banana, lemon blueberry and more. Trunks came down and saw soo many pancakes on the table and different kinds. "Wow all these pancakes look soo yummy, I think I might eat them all" said Trunks. "Hey now, save some for everyone else Trunks" said Ryo. Trunks went up and gave her a kiss before eating. "If you keep cooking like this, dad will actually come out of the gravity room once the food is ready haha" said Trunks while eating. Just then everyone started to wake up from the smell coming from the kitchen. The Team was the first to come down seeing what they love most. "This is pancake heaven!" Said Wally. "I'll say, best pancakes I've ever eaten" said Artemis. "These pancakes are delicious Ryo, you are indeed a great cook" said Kaldur. "I've never seen soo many different types of pancakes ever, Ryo you have to teach me how to cook as well as you" said Megan. Conner was too busy stuffing his face he gave Ryo a thumb's up. "My mouth is watering soo much from the taste Ryo" said Zatanna. "Oh man sis you're the greatest!" Said Dick. Then came Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Pan, and Bra. "Morning, you guys better eat before these guys eat them all, I made enough for everyone." Vegeta ate a large helping of the pancakes, Bulma couldn't stop talking about how delicious they were. "Oh man Ryo, you need to stay here and cook for us forever." Ryo laughed at Bulma's comment. "Man sis you sure can cook" said Goten stuffing his face. Bra was just doing the same thing. "These pancakes are the best! Trunks you better marry her so she can cook for us forever!" Said Bra. Trunks and Ryo both choked on their pancakes from Bra's comment. "Oh come now, you two are blushing" said Chichi. "But I have to say, you're a great cook sweetheart." Chichi ate as many as she could. Pan couldn't help but stuff her face on the chocolate chip pancakes. "These are soo yummy." Gohan and Videl agreed. "Sis you're a great cook" said Gohan. Everyone enjoyed breakfast and was in a good mood.  
**  
**"I'm glad you all enjoyed it, by the way Trunks maybe you should tell your dad about your tail" said Ryo. Vegeta then looked at his son asking what she was talking about. "What is she talking about son?" Asked Vegeta. Trunks got up and showed him that his tail grew back. "When I woke up, my tail sorta grew back. I don't know how so I thought you would know" said Trunks. Vegeta saw that his son's tail was fully grown and knew why. "Probably because you mated with Kakarot's demon spawn of a daughter" said Vegeta. Everyone in the kitchen yelled. "WHAT!?" Both Trunks and Ryo blushed and were red as tomato. Gohan got up and was in a confuse state. "So you mean both you and Trunks did it!?" Yelled Gohan. Goten started to gag. "Oh man I did not want to hear that about my sister and my best friend" said Goten. Bra was laughing really hard. The Team was taking it rather well except for Dick. "Sis I can't believe you slept with him not only that I had to hear it with my own two ears!" said Dick. Ryo went up to her little brother. "I'm sorry Dick, its not my fault, I couldn't control myself" said Ryo. Vegeta then got up and said. "She's right, it's a Saiyan instinct that takes over especially when the two are both half Saiyan human hybrids" said Vegeta. Trunks got up and help Ryo with the dishes. "Sorry about that guys, haha just like dad said, the Saiyan instincts are strong and very hard to control" said Trunks. Wally then got up and spoke. "Yeah okay just please stop, we don't want to hear anymore about the mating and stuff unless its in school" said Wally. Everyone agreed. "Alright why don't we get the satellite to work and the blueprints for the Zeta-tube guys?" Said Bulma. The team agreed with Bulma. "Oh and Ryo I need you to draw out the blueprint for the Zeta-tubes" said Bulma. Megan and Zatanna brought out a large pieces of paper. "Don't worry we can do that, I can read Ryo's mind while link with Zatanna's mind so she can use her magic to draw out the blueprints on these large pieces of paper" said Megan. Megan then read Ryo's mind and linked to Zatanna's and started to use a magical spell making the blueprints appear on the large pieces of paper. "Wow I'm impress with your abilities girls" said Bulma. The girls were happy they could help. Kaldur then spoke. "Ryo why don't you use this time to go to the hyperbolic time chamber with Trunks so you can get your powers control" said Kaldur. Both Trunks and Ryo looked at each other. "I don't mind do you Trunks?" Asked Ryo. Trunks nodded. "Yeah I don't mind either, lets get ready then" said Trunks. Chichi then went to her daughter. "Sweetheart why don't you come home with me for a bit before you go train in the hyperbolic time chamber. I have something that you can wear for your training" said Chichi. Ryo nodded. Trunks told Ryo he would come get her at the Son House. Ryo went with her mother along with Videl and Pan while Gohan helped Bulma with the team on the satellite and zeta-tubes.  
**  
Son House**

"Wow you live all the way out here Mom?" Said Ryo. "Yup been living here ever since I married your father" said Chichi. "Gohan, Pan and I live next door over there Ryo" said Videl, Ryo took a good look at the other house. "It looks nice, not too big and not too small" said Ryo. Chichi went inside the house and upstairs to get the training gear for her daughter. "Here you go, why don't you try it on?" Said Chichi. Ryo went upstairs to change into her training gear. It was a short sleeve tight blue shirt along with fingerless blue gloves wrist bands that was extra long that went near her elbow's. Over her tight blue shirt was orange gi with blue sash just like the picture she saw of her father Goku wearing in the past and boots that were like his too. She finished changing and went downstairs to show her family. "Mom I'm done changing" said Ryo, Chichi, Videl and Pan saw and it fit her perfectly. "Oh you look great in your training gear, the only difference from Goku's is that your wearing a tight blue short sleeve shirt and the long fingerless wristbands" said Chichi. "Yeah it looks great on you Ryo" said Videl. Pan agreed. "Hey anyone home?!" Trunks was here. Ryo went to the door to see him. "Hey you're here hehe" said Ryo. Trunks took a good look at her training gear. "Wow, looks a lot like Goku's but with longer wristbands and a tighter shirt hehehe, I think I like that" said Trunks. "Keep your eye's up here Trunks." Ryo said while squeezing his tail. "Okay okay please let go of my tail" said Trunks. "Okay mom I'm go train in the time chamber, I'll see you soon. Bye Videl, bye Pan" said Ryo. Trunks said goodbye to them aswell. He picked up Ryo and flew to the lookout. "I need to remember to teach you how to fly, not that I'm complaining from carrying you haha" said Trunks. "Don't worry I'll learn it soon. I've always used the grappling hooks to get to places during the missions. Flying should be useful on the missions anyways" said Ryo.

**The Look Out**

Both Trunks and Ryo arrived at the lookout and saw someone dressed like a genie. "Oh hello there welcome to the Lookout Trunks, and who is your friend" said the Genie. "Hello Mr. Popo, this is Ryonaka Son, she's Goku's daughter, Goten twin and Gohan's sister" said Trunks. "Hello there Mr. Popo, Nice to meet you" said Ryo. "Ahh yes Dende said you would be coming, it is nice to meet another one of Goku's children. This way please." Mr. Popo lead Trunks and Ryo to the Time Chamber and saw Piccolo and Dende on the way. "Hello there" said Ryo. Piccolo took a good look at Ryo and the gear she was in. "You look like a female version of Goku in that outfit." Dende agreed. "Really? At least I don't have spikey hair sticking out like Papa, Goten and Gohan" said Ryo. "Well you look good in them, its seems traditional for a Son family member to wear those kinds of clothes" said Dende, "Let us get to the Time Chamber." Dende followed Mr. Popo to the chamber, Piccolo stayed behind. They finally stopped in front of the door. "Here we are, once your inside you cannot come out til the year is up inside" said Mr. Popo. "If you stay in there longer then a year the door will disappear and you will be stuck there forever. Please remember that" said Dende. Both Trunks and Ryo nodded and went on inside. Dende and Mr. Popo both wished them luck. "Lets hope that she can control her ability to teleport or open portals" said Piccolo. "Piccolo you been here the whole time haven't you?" Said Dende. "Just taking a good look at the girl since the tournament, she's really strong, even Goku admitted that she might be stronger than him" said Piccolo. "I hope your right, if she controls her power, she'll be to come back to this world and the world she grew up in anytime she wants so she could be with both families in both worlds" said Dende.  
**  
Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Trunks and Ryo went inside, it wasn't Trunks first time in but Ryo was taking a good look and running to check out the field. She saw it was vast and nothing else but the room they were in. "Wow this place is huge, I can fit all of my favorite weapons in here!" Said Ryo. Trunks laughed. "Haha just how many weapons do you have, be careful, the gravity gets heavy once you step out of this area" said Trunks. Ryo went back to Trunks and tackled him. "Come on lets train already Trunks!" Said Ryo. "Okay okay just please don't tackle me again, that actually hurt haha" said Trunks. "Oh I'm sorry I'll make it up to you after training. Oh but before that here take this metal armlet and put it on your upper arm, it'll suppress your transformation if your gonna keep your tail Trunks. Dad had extra's made for me incase i lost my earrings" said Ryo. She helped Trunks up. "Oh wow thanks, and about that making it up to me, what kind of making it up would that be hmm?" Said Trunks. "Hehehe well…" Ryo whisper in Trunks ear and his face went Red. "Okay lets start training!" Said Trunks, He grabbed Ryo's hand and took her out in the field to teach her how to fly first.  
**  
Capsule Corp**

Meanwhile in Capsule Corp. The team was helping Bulma and Gohan with the Satellite and the Zeta-tubes. "Man this sure is gonna take a lot of work, I hope we can communicate with the JL soon" said Artemis. "Don't worry babe I'm sure their trying to find us too, I bet Green Arrow is out there shooting out all his arrows on the bad guys to find out what happen to us haha" said Wally. "Yeah I can see that happening actually, even with Batman too" said Dick. "I hope we can communicate too and find the objective on why Klarion trapped us when we went after him to stop him" said Kaldur. "I hope Wolf isn't too lonely at headquarters" said Megan. "Don't worry, I'm sure Captain Marvel is having fun with him" said Conner. "Who's Wolf? Said Gohan."He's our pet back at Mt. Justice where some of us live, he comes with us on missions, Wolf took a liking to Conner and adopted him as a pet" said Megan. Dick was wondering how his sister was doing. "Gohan, you think Trunks can get sis to control her hidden power?" Gohan had wonder about that aswell. "I'm sure Trunks will do everything he can, I know Trunks doesn't' want to lose her permanently, he really loevs her even though they just met a few days ago" said Gohan. "Hehe its love at first sight for those two. Ryo never had a boyfriend back on other Earth" said Zatanna. Bulma turned around. "What really, not even the rich life she was living?" Said Bulma. "Yup, every guy that asked her out she would turned them down, she didn't like any of them, she knew they would only go out with her because she was Bruce Wayne's daughter" said Dick. "Wow, Trunks was the same way. Well he went out a lot of girls but he never kissed them or anything, he just go out on dates with them and then dump them. Trunks didn't like it that they were only with him because of his looks and the fame and fortune" said Bulma. "Hehe both Ryo and Trunks are two of a kind, their made for each other hehe" said Megan. They all agreed, everyone went to work harder to communicate with other Earth.  
**  
West City  
Amusement Park**

Goten and Bra were out at the amusement park together on a date. Goten went to the stands and won a lot of prizes for Bra. "Goten you're the best hehe" said Bra. Goten blush. "I do it to make you happy Bra. Now lets go get something to eat" said Goten. They both went and sat down eating chili cheese fries. "Hey Goten, are you sure your okay with Trunks dating your twin sister?" Said Bra. Goten looked at her. "Of course I'm okay with it, I just don't want to hear what dirty thing they were doing like what we heard this morning. Man there something I wish I forgot haha" said Goten. "Haha yeah but she's really a good cook, I hope Trunks will marry her, so she can cook for us, even dad loves her cooking, he couldn't stop eating the pancakes." Bra said happily. "I'll say, that was the greatest breakfast ever. I ate soo much pancakes and soo many kinds, I didn't think that existed at all" said Goten drooling. "Goten your drooling about your sister's pancakes" said Bra. "Oh whoops haha." Goten laughing about how breakfast never tasted soo good. "Alright lets go on some rides Bra!" Both Goten and Bra finished eating and went to all the rides in the amusement park enjoying their date together.

**Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Back in the hyperbolic time chamber. Ryo was getting the hang of flying, Trunks kept watching her enjoying herself. She then came back down. "Finally got the hang of it" said Ryo. Trunks then started to walk toward her. "Yup and now the real fun begins!" Said Trunks. He ran right toward her throwing punches at her. She blocked all of his attack but Trunks went low and used a leg sweep making her lose her balance. Making Ryo landing on her butt. She looked up at Trunks and went after him and started throwing a lot of punches, he was blocking most of the attacks but couldn't keep up with her speed. She gave one last kick at Trunks's stomach that sent him flying across the room. "Oh no Trunks!" Ryo flew after him. "Are you alright Trunks? Hey, don't tell me I knocked you out?" Said Ryo. Just then Trunks took both of his arms and held her tight restricting her arm's from moving. "Hey! Why you!" Said Ryo. Trunks started to laugh. "Haha gotcha." Trunks put Ryo over his shoulder and threw her on the bed and landed on top of her. "Okay training time is over, now I want to have our little fun if you remember" said Trunks. His hand started to roam her body. "Fine you win Trunks" said Ryo. Trunks kissed her deeply letting their Saiyan Instincts take over.  
**  
West City  
Mall**

The next day Zatanna, Artemis, Megan, 18, Marron, Bra, Chichi, Videl and Pan were going to the mall, it was Goten and Ryo's birthday coming up and they wanted to get the perfect gifts for them. As for the guys, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, Ox King, Dick, Wally, Kaldur, Conner and Master Roshi were out getting supplies and gifts, Goten wanted to get the perfect gift for his sister since he just found out he had one. "Oooo Zatanna don't you think she'll love this dress" said Megan. "Oohh yeah she would, you have to get that for her" said Zatanna. The girls were having a lot of fun together. "Ohh mom don't you think Ryo would love these boots" said Marron. "Yes she would Marron" said 18. Chichi was looking over at the books on what her daughter might like. "Artemis, do you know what type of books she reads?" Said Chichi. "Oh just like her dad, brother and their butler, Detective stories hehe" Said Artemis. "Oh really now let see which one she'll love" said Chichi. "Wow she sure grew up just like them then haha" said Videl. Pan went over to her mom and grabbed her hand. "Hey Mama, are we gonna eat soon?" Said Pan, Videl nodded that soon they would eat. The guys were having trouble figuring out what to get for Ryo since she hasn't been around long. "Man, what are you suppose to get for someone who you haven't seen since she was a baby?" Said Yamcha. "I don't know man, but this sure is hard" said Krillin. "Oh come on guys its not that hard to find a gift for Ryo" said Gohan. "Yeah and we all know what to get for Goten" said Ox King. "Well I know what I'ma get her" said Dick, "What?" Said Kaldur. "Weapons of course, you know as well as I do that sis loves to use a lot of kind of twins swords or any kind of sword. Gohan, can you help me get one for sis since I'm only 14?" Said Dick. "Sure Dick" said Gohan. Master Roshi was out looking at women then looking for party supplies and gifts. Conner and Wally went to a place that did custom designs for Ryo's and Goten's present, Conner asked that if he can get the Superman logo on his shirt on a sweatshirt hoodie and Wally asked for the Flash Logo that he was wearing on a large T-Shirt. Goten went and found a bracelet for his sister and thought it was perfect for her. Bra was out on her own shopping for Goten's gift, she had already gotten a long dress for special occasions for Ryo. Bra went and found mp3 player for Goten since she knew how much he love to listen to music and his old one had broke. Everyone was done shopping and met everyone else at the food court after the shopping was done. "Btw, why didn't Bulma come with us?" Said Kaldur. "Well she said she was making Ryo's gift so she stayed behind at Capsule Corp" said Dick. "Oh I wonder what kind of gift it would be" said Megan. "Well we'll see what it is soon when Trunks brings her back from training in the hyperbolic time chamber" said Gohan. They all nodded and agreed.  
**  
Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Back at the chamber, Trunks was helping Ryo bring out her full power on opening portals and teleportation. She was getting the hang of the teleportation, but she didn't get far. She was able to open up a portal and another allowing Trunks to go through and end up at the far end of the time chamber. Now she just has to grasp on making a portal to go farther and farther, planet to planet, or even another dimension and universe. "Looks like your getting the hang of your teleportation and the portals" said Trunks. "Yeah, I've seen Klarion open portals and used them before, but it seems different from my power since he's a chaos personified, but my portals do seem to look similar to his. His are all red and black while mine seem yellowish and gold" said Ryo. Trunks picked her up and carried her back to the room. "Don't worry, we're almost there, for now lets rest, we did a lot of training today and alot of months have passed in the time chamber and our time in here is almost up too" said Trunks. "Yeah well if a certain someone wouldn't stop fooling around then maybe we could have gotten more done hehe" said Ryo. "Okay okay I'll stop fooling around okay?" Said Trunks. "Hehe alright, I'm lucky that I can barely stand before the training" said Ryo. They both laughed and went straight to bed together. Ryo was almost done with her training and she was getting the hang of using her teleportation and portal abilities. "Hey Trunks, can I ask you something?" asked Ryo. "Yeah what is it?" said Trunks. Ryo sat up on the bed. "When your dad said I was the same as Gohan, what did he mean?" asked Ryo. "Well he means that when your in terrible danger, your power will come out saving your life or bring out destructive power. Gohan told me once that when he was a kid, he was with Piccolo in the mountains training for a year. He threw Gohan at a large tall mountain, and when Gohan got near it at fast speed his power came out when he was in danger brought out his power destroying the mountain and the land straight ahead. So if you were ever in danger, your power will come out without you knowing and sometimes emotionally too" said Trunks. Ryo looked up wondering if she ever had her power come out when she was in terrible danger. "I guess that would explain what happen to the mountains when I was training with Wonder Woman when I was a kid" said Ryo. "What did you do to the mountains" asked Trunks, "Oh uhh I kinda sliced it in half by accident hahaha," Said Ryo. She laid back down curled up in Trunks's arm falling asleep. "Night Trunks" said Ryo. "Night to you too Ryo." Trunks kissed her forehead and fell asleep with her.  
**  
Capsule Corp.**

Everyone was making preparations for the birthday party for the twins, Goten had already know about the party, but it was more than that, it was a party for both him and sister and it was his first time having a birthday party with her too. Dick, Bulma and Gohan were still trying to finish building the satellite to communicate with the Justice League Headquarters. Chichi was cooking up a storm for her twin's birthday, 18, Marron, Megan, Zatanna and Artemis were helping her out aswell. Conner, Wally, and Kaldur were setting up the tables while, Krillin and Yamcha were setting up the decorations. Videl, Pan and Bra was setting up the presents that were for Goten and Ryo on the table. Vegeta was in the Gravity Room still training as always, Bulma told him to make sure to come out for the party. "Man I hope Ryo is getting a lot of progress done in her training" said Krillin. "Don't worry if its her she'll get through it, she's always training in the Gravity Room in either the Batcave or the one in Mt. Justice Headquarters" said Kaldur "She reminds me of Vegeta when he's always in the Gravity Room and then it'll end up breaking and the yelling starts between him and Bulma" said Yamcha. "Ryo's only broken the Gravity Room only once and that was back in Mt. Justice when Wally scared the heck out of her, she accidentally punched the control panels" said Kaldur. "Now if only Vegeta would stop breaking the Gravity Room half the time haha" said Yamcha. "Yeah that'll be the day hahaha" said Krillin. "Wow guys everything looks all set up, now we gotta wait for Dende to drop by to let us know when Trunks and Ryo come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" said Bulma. Just then Dende arrived with Mr. Popo. "Hello there everybody" said Dende. "Both Trunks and Ryo should be out of the time chamber in 25 minutes." Everyone went inside to help bring out the food that the girls cooked.  
**  
The Look Out**

Piccolo waited outside the Time Chamber for Trunks and Ryo to come out. "About time you two came out." Both Trunks and Ryo's training gear were torn from head to toe. Trunk's hair grew out and Ryo's hair was longer, down to her waist. "Yeah sorry about that, we almost forgot about the time limit Piccolo" said Trunks. "Looks like you've gotten stronger, the both of you. Have you gotten control of your hidden abilities Ryonaka?" asked Piccolo. "Yeah I sure did, but I still need practice for long distance teleportation like a planet that's very far from Earth. I got my portal's down just need to practice on the distance, but its not enough to get me and the team home though, sorry" said Ryo. "Don't worry about it, you finally got the hang of controlling your powers, which is a good thing. For now you two need to head to Capsule Corp" said Piccolo. "Why did something happen?" asked Ryo. "Don't worry you'll see when you find out Ryo. For now, I want you to wear this blindfold until we hit Capsule Corp., okay?" said Trunks. She gave Trunks a weird look. "Okay, I trust you Trunks" said Ryo. She put on the blindfold and then had Trunks carrying her and Piccolo followed from behind.

**Capsule Corp.**

"Hey look I see them! Trunks has her wearing a blindfold. Everyone be quiet" said Gohan. "Are we there yet Trunks?" asked Ryo. "Yeah we're here, you can take your blindfold off now" said Trunks. Just as she took out her blindfold everyone yelled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYONAKA!" Ryo jumped back hiding behind Trunks. Everyone laughed. "Hey! Whats going on, wait its my birthday really, man I kinda totally forgot about it hahaha" said Ryo. "Well it was Goten's idea on the surprise and this is his first birthday with his twin sister" said Bra. "Oh Goten thanks" she went to hug her twin brother. "Anytime Sis, the surprise was for you and the party is for us" said Goten. "Trunks you knew too didn't you?" She said walking up to him. "Well I had to keep you busy and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was a good way to distract you" said Trunks. "Aww your sweet" said Ryo. The other's saw how torn both Trunks and Ryo's training gear were. "Gosh you two must have trained a lot, just look at you two, not only that, both of your hair's has grown but Ryo's hair seem to grown more than Trunks, you two need to get a haircut later" said Megan "Just look at both of your training gear, their practically torn from the training you two did in the time chamber haha" said Wally. "Yeah it was, but I got the hang of my powers and I can control the portal and the teleportation, but its not enough to get us home guys, sorry" said Ryo. Kaldur went up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Worry not, aslong you were able to control your powers, we'll be able to do our missions even better" said Kaldur. "Yeah I'll say, remember that one time when she had lost control because of her emotions she accidentally used her portal ability and it sent Wally to Antarctica hahaha" said Dick. "Oh man It was freezing cold, it came out of nowhere, I couldn't get out of bed for a week dude." Wally said laughing. "Why don't we get you two a change of clothes" said Zatanna. She used a spell and it changed both Trunks and Ryo's clothes to normal clean ones. "You're the best Zatanna" said Ryo. "Wow neat trick" said Trunks. "Alright lets enjoy the party!" Said Gohan.

Everyone was enjoying the twins birthday party, Goten was happy to have a party with his sister for the first time. Everyone went and got their gift to both Goten and Ryonaka. Goten had gotten a lot of cards with money, clothes and music. Ryo open her presents and gotten a lot of outfits and shoes from her friends. She also got a lot of books that were from her mother and Gohan. Goten gave Ryo his gift and it was a bracelet, she loved her brothers gift. "Oh Goten I love it, but I didn't' get anything for you" said Ryo. "Don't worry about it sis, having here is more than enough since mom always seem to try to dress me up in girl clothes when I was a kid" said Goten. Ryo looked at her mother. "Wow you really dressed up Goten like a girl?" said Ryo. "Yeah well I was quite bored sometimes at home haha" said Chichi. "Dick where are you?" said Ryo. "Over here getting my gift to you, go ahead and open it up" said Dick, She opened up the gift and saw it was a Dragon Duo Japanese Sword Set. "Wow how awesome! I always wanted one of these!" said Ryo. "Thanks Dick, you're the best little brother ever" she went and hugged him until he couldn't breath. "Wow those are some nice set you got her Dick" said Zatanna. "Yeah well she loves using these type of weapons after all" said Dick. Bulma came up and gave both Goten and Ryo each a Capsule. "Go ahead and try them out you two, look what's inside" said Bulma, Goten went first and he got a car. "Wow Bulma thanks!" said Goten. "Sure thing kid, Bra said you were saving up for one so I had one made just for you" said Bulma. Goten went to Bra and gave her a kiss. Ryo went up next and her's was a motorcycle. "Wow Bulma, how neat" said Ryo. "Yup, yours is custom made for your missions. Dick told me what necessary stuff you needed, it comes with lasers, grappling hook and it also holds any kind of weapons you use it can hold for you. Dick was the one who designed the motorcycle" said Bulma. "Oh wow how neat. Thanks you two!" Everyone was having the time of their life. Then Ryo noticed Trunks wasn't around. "Hey Goten, where's Trunks" asked Ryo. "Hmm I'm not sure, he was here just awhile ago" said Goten. "I''m going to go find him" said Ryo.

She went around looking for Trunks. and couldn't find him. She went to check in his room to see if he was there. When she went in, someone grabbed her tail. She turned around and find that it was none other than Trunks. "Hey! There you are, where have you been?" asked Ryo. "Haha sorry I was getting your gift that's all, here open it up" said Trunks. Ryo open her gift and saw it was a custom made necklace shape like a heart with a star inside it with a diamond in the center of the star. "Wow Trunks, its really beautiful, but when did you get the time to get this when we were in the time chamber?" asked Ryo. "Well I went to a Jeweler who knows my mom well, I asked him if he could make a necklace, I had to ask your brother Dick on what type of jewelry you wore and he said you didn't care for anything big. So he made a specific design and I gave it to the jeweler to make. So I could give to you as your birthday present. After that, you and I went into the time chamber and it was a pretty good distraction. You even forgot your own birthday haha" said Trunks. Ryo's faced turned red. "Hey its not my fault I forgot my own birthday, with everything that happen over the past few days, it was quite easy to forget" said Ryo. Trunks went and put on the necklace for her. "There we go, it looks perfect on you" said Trunks. "Hehe thanks, I love it" said Ryo. Trunks hugged her tight. "I'm glad, I love you Ryo" said Trunks. "I love you too Trunks" said Ryo. They both kissed each other deeply. "Lets go head back to the others Trunks" said Ryo smiling. "Yeah I'm sure their wondering where we are" said Trunks. They both went back and the others saw them asking where they were. Ryo told him that she didn't see Trunks around so she went to find him and found him in his room with her present. She showed what Trunks got her. "Wow Trunks you really got her something special hehehe" said Dick. "And here I thought you didn't have it in you hehehe, Dad is sure gonna flip about the two of you that's for sure." Everyone was enjoying themselves then suddenly Goku popped in. "Papa! I can't believe its you!" Said Ryo. Everyone went to Goku greeting him. "Hey there sweetheart, Goten, you come here too" said Goku. "Wow Dad I can't believe you're here" said Goten. Everyone agreed, but then again, Goku always just popped in and out randomly. "Well of course, you think I wouldn't miss my twin's birthday now do you?" said Goku. "Haha nope!" said Ryo. "Well here you both go, special fight gear like ones I wore when I was a teenager" said Goku. "Wow these look different than the one mom gave me to wear when I went training in the time chamber in Trunks" said Ryo. "Thanks dad!" said Goten. "Now Ryo, watch me carefully okay?" Said Goku. She nodded at her Papa. Goku then went Super Saiyan, then he went Super Saiyan 2. Then finally he went beyond the level of Super Saiyan 2 and went to Super Saiyan 3. "Wow Papa that's awesome" said Ryo all excited. "Now lets see you transform" said Goku, Ryo then began to go Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2 and then she powered up to go to Super Saiyan 3. Goku felt her power rising even higher and higher. Ryo went Super Saiyan 3. The only difference was that her hair was longer because she was in the time chamber and needed a haircut. "Wow I'm impress, I hate to admit it but your abit more stronger than I am Ryo" said Goku. Everyone was awed by both Goku and Ryo in their transformation. Vegeta then spoke up. "Curse you Kakarot, always one step ahead of me. Not only that, your demon spawn daughter is far stronger than you." They all laughed. "Yeah but that just means you'll have to keep training harder and harder if you want to beat me Vegeta, right?" said Goku, Vegeta nodded and left to train in the Gravity Room. Both Goku and Ryo powered down to their normal forms. "My it still surprises me that a female can go super saiyan at all" said Master Roshi."

Just then Baba came by. "Oh hello Baba, what brings you here" said Goku. "I brought you some dead guest who wants to meet you, and Vegeta's family" said Baba. Out came 3 people out of nowhere. One of them looked like Goku but had scar's on his face, the other one looked like Vegeta but had a beard and the last one Gohan had recognize and took the defensive. "Its you Raditz!" said Gohan. "Hey now I'm not here to fight okay, I came because father made me" said Raditz. "Father?" said Goku. "Yes father, the man who looks like you Kakarot is our father, Bardock" said Raditz, Goku took a good look at him. "Wow I can't believe I finally get to meet you" said Goku. "Yes same here, I have heard stories from those you have defeated my son" said Bardock. Just then Vegeta came back out and sense someone non other than his father. "Father its you" said Vegeta. "Hello my son, I am glad to see that you are well and still training hard I see" said King Vegeta. "I'm always am father" said Vegeta. "Why don't you show me your family son" said King Vegeta. "This is my wife Bulma, my son Trunks, and my daughter Bra" said Vegeta "Its nice to meet you King Vegeta, I'm Bulma Brief" said Bulma. "Please to meet you aswell Grandfather" said Trunks. "Same here Grandpa" said Bra. "A pleasure to meet you all, I see you chosen a fine mate son" said King Vegeta. "Kakarot why don't you introduce your family to father" said Raditz. "Oh right, this is my wife Chichi, my oldest son Gohan, the twins, Goten and Ryonaka. Over there is Videl, Gohan's wife, and his daughter Pan" said Goku. "Goten, Ryo, you haven't met Raditz because dad killed him a long time ago when I was still a kid" said Gohan. "Its nice to finally meet Goku's father" said Chichi. "Nice to meet you Grandpa Bardock" said Gohan. "Hiya Grandpa" said Goten. "Hello there Grandfather" said Ryo. "You have a fine family here Kakarot, but if I may ask, why is your daughter the only one with a tail?" asked Bardock. Gohan went up to his grandfather and explained. "Oh yeah, well apparently when dad was killed by Cell 17 year's ago, mom gave birth to the twins, Goten and Ryonaka. 8 months later during a storm, the tree's crashed into the house when I brought the twins home first, when I came back with mom and Grandpa Ox King, only Goten was there and not Ryonaka. I went searching for her in the storm but couldn't find her but only her baby basket and apparently when she was in danger, her power came out and teleported her to a different universe or dimension and we tried using the dragon balls to wish her back but the Eternal Dragon was unable to because the portal was closed and was unable to do anything to bring her back to us. She's been living her life in another Earth for the past 17 years training under one of the greatest super heroes alive and the strongest apparently. Then she appeared on this Earth do to a trap that her teammates fell during a mission and she ended up bumping into Trunks and Goten and took a dna test and proving that she was Goten's missing twin sister and we all met up with her when she came to the world martial arts tournament with Bulma and her family" said Gohan "Gee nephew, you said a mouthful, that's one hell of a story" said Raditz. Goku laughed. "Yeah I'll say, but she's definitely powerful, she abit more stronger than me and she can achieve the super saiyan 3 form too" said Goku. King Vegeta, Bardock and Raditz were surprised that a female half saiyan could be powerful. "Girl, show me your form" said King Vegeta." Ryo looked at her Papa. He nodded for the okay. "Okay then." First she went Super Saiyan, then to Super Saiyan 2 and finally she reached Super Saiyan 3. All 3 dead Saiyan warriors were surprised at how strong she was. Ryonaka then powered down. "Papa can achieve the form too" said Ryo. Goku went ahead and instantly went Super Saiyan 3. "I can't believe how strong you gotten Kakarot, its been years since we last fought and now you have achieve form that no other saiyans could achieve and not only that, your daughter can too" said Raditz. "Not just us, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan can go Super Saiyan too" said Goku. All 4 of them transform into Super Saiyans. "Well I have to say, you all made the Saiyan Race proud, not only that, they are all watching from HFIL" said King Vegeta. "I'll say, if only I had held you in my arms when you were a baby Kakarot. But you made me proud to have you as a son, we've all watched your battles from HFIL and saw how strong you became" said Bardock. "I'll say, if you hadn't hit your head then Earth would have been destroyed along time ago" said Raditz. "How long are you guys staying?" Said Goku. "Only for 3 days sorry" said Bardock. "Aww well you'll be able to spend time with the family in the mean time, right Vegeta?" Said Goku. "Yes what the clown said" said Vegeta.

Today turned out soo eventful, everyone heard stories on the Saiyan's history and about Frieza. Bardock was proud of Kakarot for defeating Frieza and all the other villian's in the past. "Hey Sis! Everyone!" yelled Dick. "Take a look!" Dick showed a his holographic computer showing a bigger screen and saw that the league was trying to contact them. "No way ! The league is trying to get in touch with us!" said Wally. "Man soo many surprises today, best birthday ever!" said Ryo "Sis think you can fix this so we can talk to them?" said Dick. "Sure, your not the only tech expert in the Wayne family" said Ryo. She went to work as fast as she can on Dick's holographic computer. "Kakarot, what is she talking about?" asked Raditz. "Oh well the world she live in for the past 17 years, she fights crime and bad guys, the team you met, they were with her aswell when they came here" said Goku. "To think she is soo strong for her age even tho she lived in a different world without knowing where she came from until she arrived here" said Bardock. Zatanna then worked up a spell changing the Team's clothes to their hero suits. "I thought it would be best if we wore our suits when we talk to the Justice League members" said Zatanna. "Good idea Zee" said Dick. The Z fighters and the rest of the family and friends saw each of the kids wore when they fought crime and justice. "Wow man, their hero suits are so much better looking when you were the Great Saiyaman Gohan" said Goten. "Yeah I have to agree with you there Goten" said Gohan "There I got it! Hey anyone home! Wake up!" said Ryo. "Hey look its them! It's the kids!" said The Flash. The Team started to laugh. "Kids are you alright, did anything happen? Are you hurt?" asked Flash. "Hey Flash, we're fine but it's a long story" said Kid Flash. "Don't worry Flash, I typed up a report on what happened to us after the mission, I'll bring it up now, to show you" said Robin. Martian Manhunter arrived and looked at the file, Green Arrow, Superman, Aquaman, and Batman were also making their way. "We are so glad that you kids are safe" said Martian Manhunter. "Don't worry Uncle J'onn, We've been staying with some nice people who are helping us making a Satellite to communicate with you and the zeta-tube to transport us back to other Earth" said Megan. Just then Batman went up to talk. "Zeta-tube? I'm going to take a guess that it was Saber's idea?" asked Batman. "Yeah sorry Batman, but it was the only way we could get home and plus this Earth here is my home too and I want to come back and visit the family I was separated from for all these years. I found out who I am and what I am and I've learned how to control my teleportation and portal abilities thanks to this nice boy i met, but its not enough to get us home. I'm sorry Dad" said Saber. "No its alright, I'm okay with it. I knew one day you would somehow find your family and where you came from" said Batman. "Oh thanks Daddy bats you're the best!" said Saber cheerfully. "Now then… tell me who is this boy you seem soo fond of?" asked Batman "Ohh... uhh look at the time gotta go dad bye!" said Saber. She ran toward Trunks and grabbed his arm. "Trunks lets get out of here now!" said Saber. Both Trunks and Saber flew away before more questions were asked. Everyone laughed and saw what just happen. "Haha don't worry Batman, there's a personal file I put about sis's activities haha" said Robin. "Good Job Robin, no boy is gonna steal my daughter's heart until I say so" said Batman. "Technically he already did Batman" said Kid Flash. Batman gave the glare. "Wow he's scary" said Gohan. The Z fighters all agreed. "Hey Artemis, have you been behaving yourself? Your Mother misses you" said Green Arrow. "Yeah don't worry I'm fine, please let my mother know that I'm okay" said Artemis. "Aqualad, I see that you are doing well over there" said Aquaman, "Yes, this world is very peaceful with very little danger then what our world goes through, I will tell you stories when we are able to come home my King" said Aqualad. "Hey Flash, let my family know I'm okay will ya?" asked Kid Flash. "Don't worry Kid Flash, I'll let them know" said Flash. "Superboy you are alright?" asked Superman. "Yeah I'm fine, I've learned a lot from this world and its shown me a lot of things I can do" said Superboy. "I 'm glad and don't worry about Wolf, Captain Marvel has been taking good care of him" said Superman. "Thanks" said Superboy. "Okay from the looks of your report we see the situation, and we'll see what we can do about the zeta-tube's connecting with the one at Capsule Corp" said Batman. "Yeah we'll do what we can here" said Aqualad. "Robin, say Happy Birthday to your sister for me and keep an eye on your sister, especially on that boy" said Batman, "I don't think you have to worry about that Batman. He's really nice and he's strong too, he really loves her Batman" said Robin. "You know the drill Robin, If he hurts her, beat him down got that?" said Batman. "Yes Sir" said Batman. "Justice League Out" said Batman.

"Man Dick, that Batman is scary" said Goten. "Yeah but he means well, but he's just being an overprotected dad because he raised sis like she was his own daughter. He really cares for her well being and her happiness. Don't worry, I know Trunks won't hurt sis" said Dick. "Thanks Dick, we all know how much Trunks cares for Ryonaka and there's no way in hell he'll hurt her in anyway" said Bulma. "Man your world is soo cool, super heroes, watchtower and lots of super villians. The ones we had destroyed a lot of lives and even destroyed the planets too" said Krillin. "Yeah I agree with dad." said Marron. "Haha glad you think so Marron, If you want, you and 18 can come visit so we can take you shopping with us, I'm sure you'll love the fashion designs at our world" said Zatanna. "Oh wow can we Mom?" asked Marron. "Yeah I don't mind, plus we'll bring your father to hold our stuff" said 18. Krillin then hung his head low knowing he has to carry all the bags knowing how much his wife and daughter buys. "Haha yeah, we enjoy what we do, its who we are" said Wally. "Now that's out of the way, lets finish the food, I don't think Ryo and Trunks will be back anytime soon haha" said Artemis. "Vegeta, is your son's mate Kakarot's daughter?" asked King Vegeta. "I hate to admit but yes, they already mated and Trunks tail grew back in the process. Not only that, Trunks trained with the girl to have her hidden powers in control so he wouldn't lose her forever. He loves her that much Father" said Vegeta. Everyone agreed and enjoyed the rest of the party.

**Somewhere Out In The Fields**

Both Trunks and Ryo landed on the ground where the new moon was showing. "Man I have to say that was quite interesting, but I don't know who's scarier, your dad or mine haha" said Trunks. "Yeah sorry about that, Dad is overprotective of me, don't worry" said Ryo. "I can't wait to meet him when I come to your world, it'll be quite interesting" said Trunks. "Wait, what? Your coming to other Earth?" Asked Ryo. Trunks went up to Ryo and held her tight wrapping his tail around her waist. Ryo did the same. "Of course, I know I got Goku's seal of approval, now I just need your other dad's approval. Like I said before, I'm not going to let you go so easily. I love you more than anything and I'm not gonna lose you" said Trunks. Ryo kissed Trunks. "What was that for?" Asked Trunks. "Because you have no idea how much I'm in love with you Trunks" said Ryo. They both laid in each other's arm only thinking about their future. "This place feels is so wonderful, a place in its natural state is the best" said Ryo. "Yeah it is" said Trunks. They both took in the scenery for awhile. Two hours later, Trunks noticed that Ryo feel asleep smiling. 'Man, I'm so happy to have her in my life, I never thought I could find someone who would love me for me. I could never find someone who would, they were always after my fame and money. Even though she got here by falling in the enemies trap, but I'm glad she was brought here. Having her here is the best thing that's ever happen to me and I wouldn't have it any other way' thought Trunks. He picked her up and flew back to Capsule Corp. to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Goten has a twin sister and goes missing 8 months later and gets adopted by Bruce Wayne  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian, Aqualad/Rocket

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just Ryonaka~

* * *

**Capsule Corp.  
Morning**

Ryo woke up finding herself in Trunks's room. 'He must have carried me here when I fell asleep in the fields yesterday.' She turned to see Trunks asleep with his arm around her. Ryo saw that she was wearing one of Trunks' t-shirts. 'Hehe Trunks must have changed me out of my hero suit so I could sleep more comfortably.' Thought Ryo. She got up and went to the balcony in Trunks' room. The breeze felt nice and the day looked so perfect. 'I hope dad won't hate Trunks, he worries to much about me, I know he raised me but I know he wouldn't stop me from being happy with Trunks' thought Ryo. Just then Ryo felt something wrapping around her body. "Ahh! Trunks, don't do that, you scared me" said Ryo. "Haha I'm sorry. You weren't in bed, so I came to check the balcony to find you. What are you doing out here?" asked Trunks. "Oh nothing really, just thinking how my dad's doing, I know he wouldn't stop me from being happy with you. I'm just worried about him sometimes, if he lost me and Dick, I don't know what would happen. He already saw the death of his parent's being taken away from him before" said Ryo. "What do you mean?" asked Trunks. Ryo turned around facing Trunks still in his grasp. "Dad lost his parents when he was 8 when they were leaving the theater, a man with a gun shot both his parents that were mugging them, he saw them died right in his eye's. That's how he became Batman, to protect our city, Gotham City" said Ryo. Trunks was surprised but knew what it felt like to lose a parent but his came back to life thanks to the dragon balls. "Hey don't worry, he isn't gonna lose his only daughter or son, he's a parent and he wants you to be happy like any other parents want their kids to be. He won't stop you from being with the one you love" said Trunks. She looked up at Trunks smiling. "I know he won't, you make me happy and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life. I should thank Klarion for setting up that trap that the team and I fell through haha. If he hadn't set that trap we fell through, I wouldn't have found my home, my family, and you" said Ryo. "Yeah I agree, I can't imagine my life without you" said Trunks. Trunks kissed the girl he loved , Ryo melted in his arms knowing how much he cared for her. "Time to make breakfast Trunks. I'm sure your hungry" said Ryo. "Yeah I am, I'll be down in a few minutes, just need to get dress first" said Trunks.  
**  
Kitchen**

Ryo went into the kitchen and cooked up a storm, she decided to make chopped up fried bacon with small potato's with scramble egg's and cheese melted in. She made a very large batch and put them into large bowl's so everyone could get some. Ryo heard Trunks coming down. He couldn't help himself because of the smell. "Trunks sweetheart, your drooling hehe" said Ryo. "Sorry, but it looks delicious" said Trunks. He started to eat and couldn't help himself from the taste. "Man you are a cooking goddess" said Trunks. "Oh come now its not that good" said Ryo. Both Trunks and Ryo heard some people coming down, it was the team, the Z fighters and the two dead grandpa's and one dead uncle. "Good morning, I made breakfast for everyone, hope you enjoy it" said Ryo. Everyone sat down eating. "Oh dear god this taste wonderful!" said 18. "Mom's right, you're an excellent cook Ryo" said Marron. "Man I didn't think breakfast could taste soo good" said Krillin. "You really out did yourself again sweetheart" said Chichi. "Thanks Mom hehe" said Ryo. Goku was stuffing his face as much as he can. "Wow, you're a great cook just like your mother Ryo" said Goku. "I have to say I never tasted anything that would taste so good, this is excellent granddaughter" said Bardock. Raditz was stuffing as much as his little brother. "I agree with father, there's nothing that taste this good in HFIL" said Raditz "Vegeta, your son chose his mate very well" said King Vegeta, his majesty was enjoying his food a lot. "Yes he did, Trunks you better not hurt her or else we won't be eating anything that taste like heaven" said Vegeta. "FATHER! Please don't embarrass me!" said Trunks, his face was blushing from his dad's comment. "Trunks she's a keeper, the food is great" said Yamcha. "I agree with Yamcha big brother" said Bra. "My this food is great" said Master Roshi. "I agree with Master Roshi Ryo, you've turned out to be a great cook just like Chichi" said Ox King. Gohan and Goten couldn't help but eat like the Saiyan pigs they are. Videl was trying to keep Pan clean from eating soo much. "Oh brother, you two are making a mess of yourselves" said Ryo. Her brothers laughed. "Your food just taste that good sis" said Dick. "Oh Ryo, I love it when you cook" said Megan, Artemis and Zatanna agreed, they were enjoying breakfast and having fun. Wally, Kaldur and Conner were eating as much as they can. "Man that was excellent. Ryo your cooking is the best" said Conner. Everyone in the tabled agreed. "Ooh you guys stop that hehehe." Ryo was blushing from all the comments.

"Anyways, how's the Satellite and Zeta-tube coming along?" asked Ryo. "We're getting good progress on it, once we get the satellite up, we'll be able to contact with the league anytime we want, I tried to contact them again late last night, but I wasn't able to, looks like the league contacting us was just pure luck with the satellite they were using. With the one we're almost finish we'll be able to contact them" said Dick. "Once we can get into contact with them, we'll be able to synchronize the zeta-tubes with their's allowing us to go home" said Kaldur. "Of course we'll come back and visit as much as we can, we know Ryo will of course" said Artemis. "Of course I will and I don't think it will stop Trunks from visiting other Earth too" said Ryo. "You got that right, I'll get that approval from your other dad Bruce, one way or the other, if he see's how happy are your with me, then he'll approve for sure" said Trunks. "You better hope so, or you'll end up getting run over by the batmobile haha" said Dick. "Don't worry Trunks, I'll be there with you" said Ryo kissing him on the cheek. "Dick by the way, the circus is in town, why don't' we go, we haven't gone to one as a family in a long time" said Ryo. "The circus? Alright" said Dick. "Dude are you sure?" asked Wally. "Yeah I'm sure man, don't worry, I've gotten past it, thanks to you, sis and dad" said Dick. "Oh I'm so glad Dick" said Ryo. "Alright when does it start" asked Dick. "8 pm tonight" said Ryo. "Alright I'll be sure to remember, you guys should come too" said Dick. The team nodded and decided to go, Marron decided that she wanted to go aswell, 18 and Krillin allowed her to go with them. "Goten, Bra, you two coming with us?" asked Megan. "I don't mind, do you Bra?" asked Goten. "Yean I don't mind" said Bra. "Great we'll all meet at the circus then" said Dick. The team except for Ryo and Wally left the kitchen to check on the satellite and zeta-tubes. Everyone else was still eating. "Hey sis, did Dick have a problem with the circus before?" asked Gohan. "Oh well umm…" said Ryo. "Hey I think its okay, Dick's part of the Son family too now after all, he is your brother" said Wally. "Yeah your right Wally. Well you know Dick lost his family at 9 years old" said Ryo. Everyone in the kitchen nodded. "Well Dick use to be in the circus with his family, they were acrobatic family call the Flying Grayson's. One day Dick heard two gangster that worked for a man name Zucco, he sent those two gangster that were trying to extort protection money from the circus owner, but he had refuse and told the circus owner that he would regret that, Dick saw them coming and they gave him a mean look at him. When me and dad were at the circus, we saw Dick's family doing the flying trapeze act, but Dick notice that there was something wrong with the ropes, Dick's family were doing the act but then swinging snaps and sends the family to their death falling from a high place since there was no net. That's when me and dad saw Commissioner Gordon, Dad wonder what would happen to the him since he knows that the gangster would come after him and kill him one day since he heard them talking to the Circus owner, dad took him in to protect him and adopted Dick into the family. Dick wanted to get Zucco for what he did to his family and so Dad and I trained him so he can put Zucco and his gang in jail, which was why he became Robin the Boy Wonder" said Ryo. Everyone was awed by the story they heard. "Don't worry about Dick, he's okay, he's not alone after all" said Zatanna. "Yeah that's true, growing up with him, he was like any other little brother, always joking around and being the loveable pest he is haha" said Ryo. Everyone got up and left the kitchen and went to either help with the satellite and zeta-tube, or left for home. Bardock and Raditz went home with his family, Ryo said that she would meet up with the family later and bring Dick. Vegeta and his family would be going out spending time with King Vegeta to get to know him better. Ryo went to get her little brother Dick. "Hey Dick, you can work on that later, for now we're gonna spend time with the family, remember your part of this family too" said Ryo. "Oh sure, that okay with you guys?" askeded Dick. "Yeah, go ahead man, go spend time with the family" said Wally, Zatanna gave Dick a kiss, the others waved saying they'll meet up at the circus later. Trunks finally found Ryo and grabbed her tail as always. "Hey I'll meet you at the circus okay Ryo?" asked Trunks. "Yeah I'll meet you there Trunks" said Ryo. They both kissed each other and went to their families. Ryo gave Dick a piggyback ride flying into the air, knowing he was enjoying and saw how cool it was that she was able to learn how to fly.  
**  
The Son Family House**

Both Ryo and Dick arrived in front of the Son house. "Wow neat house isn't it sis?" asked Dick. "Yeah sure is haha. Come on lets go inside. Mom, Papa, we're home!" said Ryo. "Well if it isn't my Niece" said Raditz. "Well, if it isn't my uncle Radish!" said Ryo. Dick started to laugh. "Hey its Raditz! Not Radish!" yelled Raditz. Bardock started to laugh at what was going on. Goku was just stuffing his face at the food. Gohan had arrived with Videl and Pan. "Hey there and uhh whats going on?" asked Gohan. "Oh nothing, sis just called uncle Raditz, Radish, hahaha" said Goten, "Oh is that all, haha" said Gohan. "Hey there uncle Dick" said Pan. "Hey there Pan. How are you today?" asked Dick. "I'm good, can I get a piggy back ride?" asked Pan. "Sure thing Pan, hop on" said Dick. Both Dick and Pan were playing around enjoying themselves, Dick was running around letting Pan have fun. "Dick try not to hurt yourself" said Ryo. "I won't sis" said Dick. "Soo where are we going?" asked Ryo. "Out for a nice picnic of course, we haven't gone to one as a family with you since you were a baby" said Gohan. "Ohh a picnic sounds nice" said Ryo. "Alright I got the food ready and their all in the picnic basket. Lets all get into the car now" said Chichi. "Chichi let me help you with that" said Videl. "Oh thanks Videl" said Chichi. "Mom let me get those plates for you" said Ryo. "Thanks sweetheart" said Chichi. "Alright lets get going" said Goku. Everyone got into the car and drove out to a big clear crystal like with a nice field of grass. They set up a large blanket for everyone to sit on, food was spread out and Goku couldn't help looking at it, want to get every last piece of food in his mouth. "Mom I think you better finish spreading the food, Papa won't stop looking at it and he's drooling" said Ryo. "Haha there all done, lets all eat" said Chichi. They all started to dig into the food. "Mom this food is great" said Ryo. "Yeah, sis is right" said Dick. "You can't get any food like this anywhere" said Gohan. "Yummy" said Pan. "Its definitely an acquired taste" said Videl. "That's true Videl" said Ox King "Great food Chichi" said Goku. "Not just my granddaughter, but my daughter in law is also a great cook" said Bardock "Very tasty" said Raditz. "I'm glad that all of you are enjoying the food" said Chichi. Everyone was enjoying the picnic, Dick was telling embrassing stories about his sister's during her training days. "DICK STOP TELLING STORIES THAT I DID BY ACCIDENT!" Yelled Ryo. She chased her little brother around and around. "Haha but there soo much fun to tell sis!" Said Dick. "Wow those two are close, its like they really are brother and sister, even though they're not related by blood" said Gohan. "Oh they just have a strong bond for each other Gohan" said Goku. "What do you mean Dad?" asked Goten. "Well I mean look at them, they're acting like a brother and sister would, even though they were both adopted, they grew up together and have each other's back. To them it doesn't matter if they're not related, they see each other as family no matter what blood they carry" said Goku. "Wow Goku, didn't think you can say anything like that, are you sick?" asked Chichi. "What no Chichi haha" said Goku. The family watched as Ryo was chasing Dick. After they were done running around, both Ryo and Dick went back to the family. "Hey sis?" said Goten. "What is it?" asked Ryo. "Well how much would you visit when the zeta-tubes are finally up" said Goten. "Hmm, I would visit when I can, unless Trunks just happen to drop by on other Earth. There's also school, and also the missions since the Earth I live on has dangers half the time" said Ryo. "Well then we'll just have to visit you then right mom?" said Gohan. "Oh yes, I would just love to see kind of place you live in" said Chichi. "Oh our mansion, we have a lot of rooms and if you guys did come, poor Alfred will then have to make lots of trips to the grocery store hahaha" said Ryo. "I remember Alfred making a lot trips when it was your birthday few years ago" said Dick. "Oh yeah that, so much food, so tasty I couldn't stop stuffing my face hehe" said Ryo. "Of course I would also love to meet Bruce, he's turned you out to quite the little lady" said Chichi. "I don't know about that, I was quite the trouble maker, growing up and so was Dick" said Ryo. "Your dad Bruce hasn't' marry yet still has he?" asked Videl. "Nope, Justice waits for no one, or so Dad says haha" said Dick "Oh what about Diana, she's nice" said Ryo. "Nah, I think I like Selena better" said Dick. "Oh Selena was nice, she would make a great wife for Dad someday" said Ryo. "Who knows though, Dad is well Dad, he's mysterious sometimes" said Ryo. "Yup" Said Dick. "Hey Papa? Can you teach me the Instant Transmission Technique?" asked Ryo. "Instant Transmission? Sure I don't see why not, it's probably a lot easier to control than with your teleportation and portal abilities" said Goku "Alright, first put your two fingers on your forehead then you need to pick up someone's energy signature, or a feeling that person's location then once you got that, you'll be able to be at that person's location, give it a try" said Goku. "Okay" said Ryo. She put her index finger and middle finger together on her forehead and then she was gone. "Hey she's gone" said Goten. Ryo then came back. "Hey welcome back, where'd you go?" asked Dick. "Hehehe look what I took" said Ryo. "Hey those are Master Roshi's sunglasses" said Gohan. "Hahaha, when I told the other's about the instant transmission, Master Roshi's sunglasses was the first thing I took too" said Goku. "Alright why not take those back before he finds out its missing" said Chichi. "Okay mom" said Ryo. She then used instant transmission and put the sunglasses back where they were at the Kame House and went back to the family. "This technique will be useful for the missions" said Ryo. "Yeah that's for sure" said Dick Everyone decided to head back to the house before dinner.  
**  
Brief Family  
Family Restaurant**

Bulma and Vegeta decided to take the whole family out for lunch at a restuarant, that was not until Vegeta's younger brother arrived, Tarble. "Tarble what are you doing here?" said Vegeta. "Brother its great to see you, I thought me and Gure would come and visit you" said Tarble. Just then King Vegeta came and saw his youngest son. "Tarble your still alive" said King Vegeta. "Yes father, its nice to see you again" said Tarble. "Who's that with you son?" asked King Vegeta. "Oh this is my wife, Gure" said Tarble "WIFE?!" yelled King Vegeta. "Hello nice to meet you, I am Gure" said Gure. "Oh nice to meet you to miss" said King Vegeta. "Father I was just as surprise as you are when Tarble introduce her" said Vegeta. "Tarble we're about to go out to a family lunch, lets change you out of that old Saiyan armor" said Vegeta. "Oh alright brother" said Tarble. "BULMA! Tarble and Gure are here!" yelled Vegeta. "Vegeta I can hear just fine, oh hey there Tarble, hey Gure, welcome back to Earth" said Bulma. "Its nice to see you again sister" said Gure. "Same here Bulma" said Tarble "Hmm hey mom I'm ready, huh who's that? He looks like dad but smaller" said Bra. "Oh right you don't know do you Bra, this is your Uncle Tarble and his wife Gure" said Bulma. "Hey there, I'm Bra its nice to meet you both" said Bra. "Nice to meet you" said Gure. "Nice to meet you too aswell Bra" said Tarble. "Oh hey Uncle Tarble, Aunt Gure, great to see you again" said Trunks. "Nice to see you again too Trunks" said Gure. "Great to see you again Trunks" said Tarble. "Come on Tarble, we need to get you changed" said Vegeta. "Coming Brother" said Tarble. Vegeta took Tarble to go change into some normal civilian Earth clothes. "Alright we're ready to go" said Vegeta. The Brief family then went out to the family restaurant. Tarble told his father stories on what he has been doing ever since he was sent away from planet Vegeta. "I see you been doing great Tarble, I'm glad" said King Vegeta. "I aswell, you seem to be getting stronger" said Vegeta. "Yes, I've been training sometimes after I had left Earth" said Tarble. "I hope your not training too much like Vegeta" said Bulma. "Don't worry I'm not, I take break's as much as I can and when I can" said Tarble. "By the way, son what's that on your arm" asked Vegeta. "Oh this, it's a metal armlet that Ryo gave me to suppress the transformation whenever the full moon is out, she said I should wear it if I decide to keep my tail" said Trunks. "Wow, I'm amaze that something so small could even suppress the saiyan transformation at all. Where'd she get another one?" asked Bulma. "Oh she said that Bruce had extra's made for her incase she lost her earrings" said Trunks. "Well I don't mind you keeping your tail son, aslong you keep that armlet on whenever the moon is full" said Bulma. "Thanks Mom" said Trunks. "I never thought that the great ape transformation could even be suppress during the full moon" said King Vegeta. "Different worlds have different technology, you never know what's gonna come up" said Vegeta. "Hey dad?" asked Bra. "What is it Bra" asked Vegeta. "If Goten and I mated, does that mean my tail would grow back?" asked Bra. Everyone started to choke alittle except Tarble, Gure, and Bulma when Bra asked Vegeta a question. "Yes it would, now please do not mention mating with Kakarot's second demon spawn" said Vegeta. "Geez I think I just lost my appetite…" said Trunks. "She's your little princess Vegeta" said King Vegeta. "She sure is" said Vegeta. "Hahaha now now you guys don't have to be like that, its only natural. Their teenagers after all" said Bulma. "You didn't go into shock when you found out Trunks mated with Ryo when they asked about his tail" said Bra. "That's different, Trunks is a man not a girl" said Vegeta. "He's right Bra, every parent that has a girl worries about their daughter's safety" said Bulma. "Oh I guess your right" said Bra. "Lets just stop speaking about it please…" said Trunks. Everyone agreed and continue to eat. "Trunks, who is Ryo?" ask Gure. "Oh Ryonaka is my girlfriend, I call her Ryo for short" said Trunks. "Oohh I hope we can meet her don't you think so Tarble?" Said Gure. "Oh yes, it would be nice to meet her" said Tarble. "Do you two remember Goku?" Said Bulma. "Yes I remember him, why?" said Tarble. "Well Ryonaka is Goku's missing daughter, Goten's twin sister" said Bulma. "Wow he had a missing daughter?" said Gure. "Mhm its quite a story, you'll love it" said Bulma. She then started to explain how Ryonaka came to this world and disappeared and how she came back. Bulma told stories about the world she lived in and how strong she was. "Wow that's quite the story, I can't believe something like that could happen to a person" said Tarble. "Yes it was, I was just as surprise as anyone else when Trunks brought her to get a dna test" said Bulma. "But she's happy and she'll be visiting as much as she can unless Trunks decides to go to her world and see her. Right son?" said Bulma. "Of course I would, I love her" said Trunks. "You sure do, you two make the perfect couple" said Bra. "Mom did say I would find someone who'll love me for me and not for the family fame and fortune" said Trunks. "I sure did, but then again, I always knew that you would fall in love with her since she was born. You always followed her around with Goten following behind you when you 3 were babies back then, before she had disappeared of course" said Bulma. The whole Brief family was having the time of their life enjoying each other's company. They then decided to head back to Capsule Corp for dinner.  
**  
Capsule Corp.**

"Hey guys welcome back, how was the family lunch?" asked Wally. "Oh it was fun" said Bra. "Oh yeah forgot, this is my Uncle Tarble and his wife Gure" said Bra. The team greeted them. "By the way, Bulma, we've finished with the satellite, but it looks like its gonna take us a month or two to get the zeta-tube to work" said Kaldur. "I see, well I should have guessed, you guys worked hard, why not take a break before you guys go to the circus" said Bulma. They all agreed and took a break. Wally was out in the backyard laying in the grass with his head on Artemis's lap. "I hope mom is okay" said Artemis. "Don't worry babe, I'm sure she's fine, and I bet Green Arrow is taking care of her" said Wally. "Yeah your right. Thanks Baywatch" said Artemis. Conner and Megan were on the living room balcony. "Hey Conner, you feeling okay?" asked Megan. "I don't know, its just kinda boring without Wolf" said Conner. "Don't worry, we'll get home soon, and we'll have lots of stories to tell the league too. I'm sure Superman would love to hear about what you've learned from this world" said Megan. "Yeah, I'm glad Superman finally came around helping me how to control my Kryptonian powers" said Conner. Megan and Conner started to make out up at the balcony. Kaldur was by the aquarium reading a book. Zatanna was working on her magical spells to train harder, hoping to save her father from fate. Trunks saw Kaldur and went up to him "Hey Kaldur, can I ask you something?" asked Trunks "Sure, what is it?" asked Kaldur. "Its about Ryo, tell me, if I had asked her to marry me, would she stay here with me in this world?" asked Trunks. "Of course she would, I knew her for a long time when she was in training with Aquaman. She loves you very much Trunks, I don't think living in two worlds will stop her from being with you" said Kaldur. "Really? Thanks, it was just that, I'm afraid she wouldn't visit at all once the zeta-tube was up. I really love her, she's the best thing that's ever happen to me and I don't want to lose her" said Trunks. "Do not worry my friend, I know she feels the same way about you. She's never had a boyfriend and any guys that asked her out she would always say no, since they were after her family's fame and fortune" said Kaldur. "She really is one of a kind" said Trunks. "You just have to get through Batman first before marriage my friend" said Kaldur. "Yes that's true, his glare is scary" said Trunks. "Yes it is" said Kaldur, "Well we should get ready to meet Ryo and the other's at the circus" said Trunks. "Right" said Kaldur. The teenagers went to get ready to meet Ryo and the others at the circus.  
**  
Circus**

The teenagers were at the front of the circus except for Ryo, Dick, and Goten, they still haven't arrived. "Man where are they, its already been 30 minutes, and the show is about start in one hour" said Wally. "Don't worry I'm sure they'll get here" said Zatanna. Just then, Ryo, Dick and Goten appeared out of nowhere right in front of the others. "Hey guys, sorry we're late" said Dick. "Goten wouldn't stop eating" said Ryo. "Hey I wanted to fill up before I leave" said Goten. "Yeah, yeah" said Ryo. "By the way Ryo, how did you guys appeared out of nowhere just now, that didn't look like a teleportation or portal ability" asked Megan. "Oh I learned a new technique, its call Instant Transmission, it'll let me travel instantly as long I can sense a person's life energy or feel if the person is there" said Ryo. "Wow how neat" said Wally. "Yup, it'll be useful in missions" said Ryo. Trunks went up to Ryo. "Hey there" said Trunks. "Aww did you miss me" said Ryo. "Yeah I sure did hehe" said Trunks. Bra went over to Goten. "Come on Goten, lets go have some fun before the show starts" said Bra. "Okay okay I'm coming" said Goten. "Let all go then" said Marron. Everyone went ahead and went in enjoying the game's, food, and the petting zoo. Dick and Zatanna were playing at one of the game stands, Kaldur playing at the shooting ranges with Conner, Megan and Marron were trying to get good accuracy in the shooting ranges but they weren't doing as well as the boys. Wally and Artemis were at the food stands. Goten was winning prizes for Bra. Trunks and Ryo were at petting zoo looking at the small animals. "Hehe they're soo cute" said Ryo. "Yeah they sure are. Come on lets go to some of the game stands" said Trunks. "Alright" said Ryo. The two of them went to the ring toss. "Here you go sir, 3 rings 3 tries" said the stand attendant. "Alright here we go" said Trunks. Trunks tossed all 3 rings into the peg's. "Wow great job Trunks" said Ryo. "Here's your prize sir" said the stand attendant. It was a stuff animal that looked like a wolf. "Here you go" said Trunks. "Thanks Trunks hehe" said Ryo. "Alright its gonna start in 10 minutes, we better meet up with the others" said Trunks. "Right" said Ryo. The couple was making they're way to the circus tent to meet up with the others until some girls stopped them, it was Mia. "Hey there Trunks" said Mia. "Ugh its you… Mia" said Trunks. "How about you come with me and the girls and leave this human freak of nature" said Mia. The other girls pushed Ryo away from Trunks and took her necklace. "What do you even see in this freak, what's this a necklace, what a piece of trash" said Mia, she then threw it on the ground and stepped on it breaking the necklace. "Hey! I had that custom made for her birthday, how dare you ruin her necklace you damn slut!" Trunks shouted. He was getting angry when they broke the necklace that Trunks got for Ryo. "Trunks calm down!" said Ryo. She went up to Trunks holding on to him looking up at him. "Stop it Trunks, if you hit those girls, your just as bad as them! They're not worth it!" said Ryo. Trunks put his arms around her and looked at her. "Get out of here before or else" said Trunks. "Damn you Trunks, what is it with this girl? I'm more beautiful than her" said Mia. Trunks glared at her. "You may look beautiful on the outside, but on the inside your nothing but a cold hearted disgusting bitch" said Trunks. Mia and the girls left after what Trunks had said. "Trunks…" said Ryo. "Hey don't worry, I'm just angry at what they did to your necklace" said Trunks. He went and picked up the damaged necklace and put it in his pocket. 'Damn them' thought Trunks. "Come on Ryo, the other's are probably waiting for us" said Trunks. "Alright" said Ryo. The two of them met up with the others and went inside to enjoy the circus show. They were all enjoying the show, the acrobats and the lion tamers, and the clowns, everyone was laughing. After the show was over, the team went back to Capsule Corp, Goten went back to Mt. Paoz saying goodbye to Bra until their next date. 'Trunks…' thought Ryo. She went up to him and grabbed his tail and squeezed it alittle. "Huh hey, what are you doing?" asked Trunks. She just laughed and flew away. Trunks followed her wondering what she was up too.  
**  
Clear Crystal Lake**

Ryo flew down to where the lake was with Trunks following from behind. He went up right behind to grab her but she disappeared before he could. 'She's fast.' thought Trunks. Just then Ryo went in from behind and pushed Trunks into the lake "Hey!" said Trunks. Ryo jumped in the lake after to him. "Hehe." Ryo laughed. "Geez what's going on?" asked Trunks. "Well I thought this was a good place for you to cool down that's all" said Ryo. Trunks swam up to her and kissed her. "Thanks, I didn't mean to lose my temper, I just… after what they did to your necklace I just lost it." said Trunks as he held her tight. "Don't worry Trunks, but why did you put it in your pocket?" asked Ryo. "Thought I take it to the jeweler to get it fix" said Trunks. "Oh I see hehe, it is my most favorite gift" said Ryo. "I'm glad" said Trunks. Ryo then slipped away from Trunks hold and swam under. "Hey get back here!" said Trunks. He swam after her under the lake but couldn't catch up to her. 'Man she's even fast underwater' thought Trunks. Just then Trunks felt something and turned around and saw that she was floating on top of the water. "Hehehe… look what I got" said Ryo. Trunks saw that it was his pants. "Hey how did you!? Why you get back here!" said Trunks, Ryo then flew away from the lake, Trunks grabbed her tail and stopped. "Hehe got you now" said Trunks. He took his pants back from Ryo and put them back on. "Your a sneaky one you know that haha, how in the world did you take my pants" asked Trunks. "Oh that, you were soo busy chasing an afterimage of me I was able to slip your pants out of you while you were swimming after the afterimage" said Ryo. "Ohhh I see" said Trunks. She went up to Trunks putting her arm's around his neck and kissed him. "We should go home, my house is nearby, you can stay in my room Trunks" said Ryo. "Alright then" said Trunks. He picked her up and carried her all the way home to the Son Family house.  
**  
The Son Family House**

They made it to the house and saw that it was dark inside. "Everyone must have gone to bed, we better be quiet" said Ryo. They went inside trying not to make a peep while going upstairs and went to her room. "Here Trunks" said Ryo, she handed him a towel. "Thanks" said Trunks. Ryo changed into a large tight tank top that went down to her thighs. She then laid down on the bed hugging her pillow. "Gee, I didn't know you had a thing for the pillow, maybe I should be jealous hehe" said Trunks. She threw her pillow at Trunks. He laid down on the bed with Ryo and put his arm around her. Ryo turned around and nuzzled in Trunks's chest. "Now now, you don't have to be jealous of a inanimate object Trunks" said Ryo. "Oh that's good, I thought I had to go and destroy that pillow for a second there haha" said Trunks. "Night" said Ryo. Trunks kisses her forehead. "Night Ryo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Goten has a twin sister and goes missing 8 months later and gets adopted by Bruce Wayne  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian, Aqualad/Rocket

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just Ryonaka~

**Note: **Sorry short chapter for this one

* * *

**The Son Family Home  
****Ryonaka's Room**

It was morning and the sun started to shine in the bedroom. Ryo woke up from the sun shining down from the window. 'That sun sure is bright, I'm still sleepy' thought Ryo. She saw Trunks was asleep and thought she would wake him up. Ryo grabbed his nose and squeezed it to wake him up. "Huh what the?" said Trunks. "Hehe, wake up its morning Trunks" said Ryo. "Oh? You couldn't find another way to wake me up could you?" said Trunks. "Hmm like what?" asked Ryo. "Oh I don't know, how about this" said Trunks. He then took the back of her head and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. "How about some fun before we go downstairs for breakfast?" asked Trunks. "Alright Trunks but don't blame me if my mother screams at you" said Ryo. "Don't worry, we'll be quiet and your bedroom door is lock anyway" said Trunks, they kissed again having morning fun. After their morning fun, they both got up to clean themselves. "I'm going to go take a shower" said Ryo. Trunks was about to get up but was stopped by Ryo. "Oh no you don't, I'm taking one alone, so don't even think about it" said Ryo. "Alright alright you win. I'll use the other bathroom" said Trunks, he went up to her and kissed her and went to clean himself off in the other bathroom while Ryo used her own bathroom in her room.

**Living Room**

Ryo was done taking her shower and started to get dressed in a tight long sleeved shirt complete with a red laced pleated skirt and black thigh high stockings with knee high black boots complimented by a sleeveless black jacket. After she was done getting dressed, she went downstairs and saw that her both of her Grandpa's were awake and her Uncle. "Mornings" said Ryo. "Oh Morning Ryo, did you sleep well last night" asked Bardock. "Mhm" said Ryo. "That's good, you didn't' come back with Goten so we thought you were staying over at Capsule Corp with Trunks" said Ox King. "Oh nope, we came here since it was closer than Capsule Corp." said Ryo. "You mean Vegeta's son is here and slepted in your room?" asked Raditz. "Uhh what happens if I say yes?" asked Ryo. "Then you better hope Goten doesn't start to gag if you two did something besides sleeping haha" said Raditz. Trunks came down all cleaned up. "Oh Morning everyone" said Trunks. "Morning Boy" said Raditz. "Morning Trunks" said Ox King. "Morning" said Bardock. "Where's mom?" asked Ryo. "Oh she went next door to get some ingredients for breakfast" said Bardock. "Oh okay" said Ryo. "Looks like Goten is up" said Raditz. "Heya Goten" said Ryo. "Huh morning sis... What the, Trunks what are you doing here?" asked Goten. "Oh me, I was sleeping over, we didn't come back til late last night" said Trunks. "Where did you sleep? The couch?" asked Goten. "In your sister's room, where else would the boyfriend would sleep?" said Trunks. "Oh god please tell me you guys didn't do it anywhere in the house did you?" asked Goten. "Nope we didn't do a thing, we went straight to bed, right Trunks?" said Ryo. Trunks nodded. Chichi then came in. "Morning mom" said Ryo. "Oh good morning sweetheart, and Trunks when did you get here?" asked Chichi. "Oh I stayed over for the night with Ryo" Said Trunks. "Oh okay, aslong you two didn't do anything… did you?" asked Chichi. "No mom we didn't, we went straight to bed" said Ryo. "Oh alright then" said Chichi, with that, her mom went to cooking up breakfast and Goku came back with firewood saying he's leaving going back to Uub's village to finish training him after grandpa Bardock and uncle Raditz leave back to other world. Trunks and Goten were playing video games while Ryo was helping with her mother with breakfast. Once breakfast was ready everyone digging in and enjoying the food. Just then the phone was ringing and Chichi went to pick it up to see who it was. "Ryo sweetheart, Dick is on the phone for you" said Chichi. Ryo got up and spoke to Dick on the phone and told her to come to Capsule Corp that the Satellite is up and that their ready to communicate with other Earth, she hung up the phone and told everyone what was up and decided they all go to Capsule Corp after breakfast and get Gohan and his family to come aswell.

**Capsule Corp**

Everyone from Mt. Paoz arrived at Capsule Corp. with Goku's instant transmission technique. "Hey everyone!" said Ryo. "Sis!" said Dick, he ran up to his sister and hugged her. "I thought you were staying at Capsule Corp.?" asked Dick. "Sorry about that, me and Trunks went to the lake and went to the house in Mt. Paoz to sleep" said Ryo. "That's okay, as long your okay, anyways come this way, we're about to start up communications" said Dick. Everyone made their way to Bulma's lab to communicate with other Earth. Dick was getting into contact with the Justice League Headquarters. "Alright here we go!" said Dick. The Team waited a minute and saw someone there, it was Martian Manhunter. "Kids, its good to see that you were able to communicate with us, I take it the satellite is finish" asked Martian Manhunter. "Yes, the satellite is finish but the zeta-tube is not, it will take us at least 2 months to finish" said Kaldur. Batman came in and took over. "I see, good work team, but it shouldn't be a surprise. Now than, I like to speak to the parents of the son family" said Batman. "Hello there, I'm Goku, and this is my wife Chichi. We want to thank you for finding our daughter and raising her as if she was your own" said Goku. "I should be thanking you, if she wasn't around, I probably don't know what would happen. She's not just a Son, she's a Wayne and she has a strong heart for protecting what is right" said Batman, just then he took off his mask and showed his face. "Oh dad, your making me blush" said Ryo. "Now now, but once we do get the zeta-tubes to sync with the one with Capsule Corp. I'll let her come visit as much as she can, she's still a hero and I'm sure we'll be needing her for missions" said Batman. "Don't worry we understand, she is Goku's daughter, the will to fight and protect other's is in her blood" said Chichi. Gohan then came up. "I'm Gohan, I'm her older brother, nice to meet you sir" said Gohan. "Call me Bruce, Martian Manhunter and I are the only ones in the watchtower currently" said Bruce. "Oh okay Bruce, I just wanted to thank you for finding her, when she disappeared in the storm, I couldn't find her but only her baby basket at the river" said Gohan. "Its alright, everyone in the Justice League see her as family and thanks to her successful missions, we've been able to protect our Earth and other planets, since from the report from what Dick gave me explaining what saiyan's were. Saiyan's may not exist in our universe, but having 1 is enough if it means saving the as many lives as they can " Said Bruce. "But can I ask you something" asked Chichi. "Yes what is it" said Bruce. "In the near future, would you still need her?" asked Chichi. "Yes there maybe a time we would need her, there maybe also times I would need her to watch over Wayne Enterprises when I need to go undercover or go missing, but I would not keep her away from the people she love forever" said Bruce. "I see, I'm glad, I was afraid we would lose her forever" said Chichi. "Don't worry, I love my daughter as much as all of you do" said Bruce. "Now I want to have a word with Trunks, this instant" said Bruce. 'Uh oh this can't be good' thought Trunks. He felt Ryo's hand squeezing his hand. "Hello there Mr. Wayne" said Trunks. "Now let see, in the report it says here that your full name is Trunks Brief and you kissed my daughter and not only that you mated with her…" said Bruce "Wait now see here, its because we're both half saiyan human hybrids, we couldn't control ourselves, but I really really do love her sir!" said Trunks. "I wasn't finish, this report explains about everything about the saiyans, is that right Dick?" Asked Bruce "Yup, I got all the information from Vegeta, Trunks's dad" said Dick. "You did?" asked Ryo. "Yup, he explained me everything about saiyans" said Dick. 'Wow didn't think Vegeta would explain anything at all' thought Ryo. Superman came in as soon as Dick finished talking. "Ahh I see you were able to get into contact with the team" said Superman. "Yes, I was just speaking to the boy who stole my daughter's heart" said Bruce. "Oh I see, nice to meet you" said Superman. "Nice to meet you too sir" said Trunks. "Everyone, this is Superman, just like the saiyan race, Superman is the last of his race, he's a Kryptonian and their like us saiyan's but they have more abilities than we saiyan's do, but they look more human since they don't have tails like we do. Krypton destroyed itself from unstable nuclear chain reaction, Superman was saved when his parents sent him out during the destruction of his planet" said Ryo. "What a fascinating story. Oh I haven't introduce myself, I'm Bulma Brief, the current president of Capsule Corp and Trunks's mother" said Bulma. Bruce, Superman, and Martian Manhunter greeted her. "If you can send me anything that would help with the zeta-tube at our end, I would appreciate it, we want to make sure it works correctly or we end up losing the kids in the process if they went through it" said Bulma. "That's a good Idea, we'll have someone on it as soon as we can Mrs. Brief" said Bruce. "Thank you so much" said Bulma. "If I may, can I speak to my daughter?" asked Bruce. "Hiya dad" said Ryo. "Hey there, I'm glad to see that your doing fine and that you found all the answers you were looking for" said Bruce. "Oh dad" said Ryo. "But… I will not approve your relationship with Trunks" said Bruce. Everyone in the room said. "WHAT!?" Ryo gave a sad look. "But dad…" said Ryo. 'Ryo' thought Trunks, he looked at her with sad eye's. "I wasn't finish, what I was gonna say, I won't approve of your relationship with him until I see him in person, is that clear young lady" said Bruce. "Yes daddy, I understand" said Ryo. "Phew and here I thought it was the end of the world" said Artemis. "Yeah, he sure knows how to scare everyone" said Megan, Everyone in the room agreed. "Good, now Conner, there's someone here to see you" said Bruce. Out came Wolf. "Wolf, how you've been boy, have you been behaving yourself?" asked Conner. Wolf gave a few barks and spun around to let Conner know he was okay. "That's a good boy, I'll be home soon and we'll have lots of fun, okay boy?" said Conner. Wolf barked letting Conner know that he couldn't wait. "Alright team, I know your working hard but it doesn't excuse you from missing school, so I want you all to attend school while your there until zeta-tubes are ready, is that clear?" said Bruce. The Team nodded. "Alright then, we'll stay in contact on helping with your plans on the zeta-tube. Justice League Out" said Bruce. "Man that was scariest thing in my whole life!" said Goten. "Yeah I'll say" said Wally. "But man, we gotta go to school, noooo" said Dick. "Oh come on, schools not that bad" said Megan. "Yeah" said Conner. "But man I just hope I can get through math. If only the genomes taught me math while I was still in the capsule" said Conner. "Just study hard Conner" said Ryo. "Well looks like you all are going to school, we'll head to the school to get you guys set up" said Bulma. "Oh my baby is gonna go to school with Goten" said Chichi. "Oh mom" said Ryo. 'I wonder what's wrong with Ryo, she still looks sad' thought Trunks. "Anyways, Me and Ryo are gonna go shopping, we'll see you guys later" said Trunks, he grabbed her hand and took a long walk to the mall.

**Walking To The Mall**

Trunks stopped walking and looked at her. "Hey look, your dad said he won't approve til he see's me in person, everything is gonna be okay" said Trunks. She looked up with him. "You think so Trunks?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, don't worry, I'll die fighting for his approval, I'm not gonna let the girl I love be taken away from me" said Trunks. "Thanks, I was just surprised from the way he said it, so it scared me a little" said Ryo. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Don't worry, everything is gonna be okay" said Trunks. She wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks, I love you Trunks" said Ryo. "Love you too Ryo" said Trunks. "Alright lets go, you promise to replace what you ripped off from me" said Ryo. "Right right, I sorta completely forgot about that haha. Alright lets go, I'll buy you anything you want" said Trunks. The couple went to the mall hand in hand.

**Capsule Corp.**

Everyone at Capsule Corp were doing their own thing. Vegeta was in the Gravity Room training with his father and brother, Goku was also training with his father and big brother, Goten took Bra out on a date to the park. Kaldur was sitting in the living room reading a book about the aquatic wild life. Gohan went to the school to get Ryo and her friends enrolled at Orange Star High and Orange Star Middle. Chichi went back home while watching Pan and cleaning the house, while Videl went to see her father, Artemis and Wally went out on triple date with Conner, Megan, Dick, and Zatanna to a nice restaurant. The day after tomorrow, King Vegeta, Bardock, and Raditz would return to other world, But not without a goodbye party, Bulma and Gure went to the store to get supplies for the goodbye party for the 3 dead saiyans.

**The Mall**

Both Trunks and Ryo were having fun at the mall, he promised her he buy her anything and she bought whatever she thought had interest her. He bought her some books, some new clothes, boots and more. "Okay okay lets take a break. I'm a bit tired out from all running to a lot of stores, though you only bought a few things" said Trunks. "Hehe, sorry, I just bought what I needed. Just be glad I'm not like those girls who has to buy everything they see Trunks" said Ryo. "Oh thank god for that" said Trunks, he went grabbed her waist and pulled her closer for a kiss. "Oh Trunks stop that haha" said Ryo. "I can't help myself, I just love you that much hehe" said Trunks. "Come on lets go get something to eat" said Ryo. "Yeah sounds good, I'm starving" said Trunks. The couple went to the food court to get something to eat, Trunks order a lot of food. "Oh my are you gonna eat all of that Trunks?" asked Ryo. "What of course not, half it is your's too haha" said Trunks. "Oh haha silly me" said Ryo. They started to eat the food, satisfying their stomach's. "Man that hit the spot" said Trunks. "Hehe I'll say" said Ryo. "Hey I'll be right back, wait here for me okay?" asked Trunks. "Okay Trunks" said Ryo. Trunks had gone to the jeweler to get the necklace fixed. "Ahh Master Trunks, its good to see you again, how is your mother" said the Jewel crafter. "She's fine, but I have something for you to fix" said Trunks. He brought out the broken necklace. "Oh my what happen, the work of art I made broken into pieces" said the Jewel Crafter "A bunch of these girls got in the way and took the necklace off from my girlfriend's neck and stepped on it" said Trunks. "Oh dear" said the Jewel Crafter. "Think you can fix it?" asked Trunks. "Sure not a problem, come back in 3 days, and it'll be done" Said the Jewel Crafter. "Alright thanks, I'll be back in 3 days to get it then" said Trunks. Meanwhile when Trunks was at the Jeweler, Ryo was waiting for Trunks to come back. She saw a shadow and saw that it was the same girl who was trying to take Trunks away from her… Mia. "Well well if it isn't Trunks's little freak of nature" said Mia. "What do you want?" asked Ryo. "What do I want? What I want is for you to break up with Trunks, he deserves to be with someone like me, I'm more beautiful then you are" said Mia. "Trunks wouldn't go out with you no matter what you look like, not even if you were richer than his family" said Ryo. "Why you!" said Mia. Just as she said that, Mia threw the drink all over Ryo. "What do you say now then you freak?" said Mia. "Nothing you do is not gonna stop me from being with him, I love him. I'm not gonna fight you, because you aren't worth shit fighting" said Ryo. Just as she said that, she got up and got the bags to leave but Mia was getting angrier and suddenly she brought out a metal pole and hit Ryo in the back of the head with it, Ryo did not bother putting up her guard, but she was still conscious but bleeding. Just as that happen, Trunks came and saw that Ryo was bleeding. "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?!" yelled Trunks. "Oh nothing, just making sure she knows her place" said Mia. "Trunks I'm fine, lets just get out of here" said Ryo. "Look at you, your bleeding, we need to get you to a hospital" said Trunks. "Dammit Trunks, whats with you, my family's company and your's are partners, you should be with me instead of that freak" said Mia. "How many times do I have you tell the answer is no, your just like all those girls, after my family's fame and fortune and my looks. I didn't go out with you girls because I liked you. I only went out with you stupid girls because I was bored. I found someone who could love me for me, not because of my family's fame and fortune, I am going to talk my mother about separating our company from your family's company Mia" said Trunks. "What you can't do that!" said Mia. "Yes I can, you hurt the girl that I plan on marrying and I won't let you get away with it" said Trunks. Trunks open a capsule and out came out a box, he put all the stuff he bought for Ryo inside and returned the box into a small capsule and put it in his pocket. "Hey come on I got you" said Trunks. "Trunks I…" said Ryo. "Hey don't say anything, we need to get your head check, I'm taking you to the hospital" said Trunks. He carried her and walked away from Mia "Wait Trunks!" said Mia. But Trunks didn't listen, he just walked away, he only cared about taking Ryo to the hospital.

**Hospital**

The doctor patched up her head and cleaned up the blood. "Hey, why didn't you dodge?" asked Trunks. "Sorry, even if I did dodge, it would just make Mia more angry, and she would just come back for more, you know that" said Ryo. "So you just let her do that to you" asked Trunks. "Trunks, you know what would happen if I fought back" said Ryo. "I know, it would have led to trouble. I just don't want anything to happen to you" said Trunks. "I know, when you left she just…wanted me to end things between you and me" said Ryo. "What did you say?" asked Trunks. "I told her that you wouldn't go out with her no matter how beautiful she look, not even if she was richer then your family was. After that she threw the drink at me, told her that nothing was gonna stop me from being with you, I wasn't gonna fight back since she wasn't worth it. I got up with the bags and that's when she hit me with the metal pole. That's when you came" said Ryo. Trunks went up to Ryo and held her. "Trunks?" said Ryo. "Don't worry, I'm just glad what you said" said Trunks ."I'll die fighting for you, I'm not gonna give you up, you're not the only one you know" said Ryo. "Yeah I know, just please, don't get hurt like today" said Trunks. "I promise Trunks" said Ryo. "Good, plus if Chichi saw what happened to your head, she's gonna hit me in the head with the frying pan of doom and that's one of the things that even dad and Goku is afraid of haha" said Trunks. "Really? Your afraid of the frying pan of doom whenever mom holds it?" asked Ryo. "Yup, mom uses it too trust me, just uh don't use it against me okay?" asked Trunks. "Oh maybe I will hehe" said Ryo. "Oh dear god, I shouldn't have said anything about the frying pan, I'm doomed." said Trunks "Hahaha, don't worry Trunks, I won't use frying pan of doom against you, promise" said Ryo. "Oh thank goodness. Come here" said Trunks. He pulled her closer and kissed her. "Soo can we go back to your place, I'm kinda tired" said Ryo. "Yeah lets go" said Trunks. They left the hospital to go back to Capsule Corp.

**Capsule Corp.**

Trunks and Ryo arrived back at Capsule Corp. No one was around. "Alright come on, lets get you to my room so you can sleep" said Trunks. "I hope that's the only thing I'll be doing hehe" said Ryo. "Hey hey, don't worry, I won't pull anything or rip anything off, promise" said Trunks. "Hehe okay" said Ryo. Trunks led her to his room letting her fall in his bed. "Ahh this bed is nice" said Ryo. "Hey you should at least change, here put this on" said Trunks. He gave her a large long sleeve shirt to sleep in, she changed out of her clothes and into Trunks's large long sleeve shirt. She fell back on his bed and fell asleep. "Night Trunks.. Love you" said Ryo. He went up to her and kneeled down kissing her on the forehead. "Love you too, sweet dreams" said Trunks. He left the room to go find his mother. "Hey mom where are you?!" yelled Trunks. "In the kitchen Trunks" said Bulma. "Hey mom" said Trunks. "Whats up, how was shopping?" asked Bulma. "Oh it was great til something happen" said Trunks. "What happen Trunks?" asked Bulma. "Well after I left Ryo alone to go back to the jewel crafter to fix the necklace, Mia, the daughter of the owner of the big company from east city hurt Ryo" said Trunks. "What do you mean, what did Mr. Tokino's daughter do?" asked Bulma. "Well she wanted Ryo to break up with me, she kept saying that she deserves to have me instead of Ryo, thinking that we should be together because of the partnership that Capsule Corp has with Mia's family. Mia threw the drinks at Ryo but she didn't fight back, she told Mia that nothing would stop her from being with me, that she loves me. She wasn't going to fight her, she told her that she wasn't worth it. Ryo was about to leave but then Mia hit her with a metal pole, but she didn't dodge it though, she said it would only make her more angry, she was still conscious, but she was bleeding, when I got back, I saw the blood coming from her head, I told her everything that I didn't go out with her or the other girls because I liked them, I told her I only went out with those stupid girls because I was bored. I told her that I would talked to you about separating our company from their's mom, but I think that's up to you" said Trunks. "Where's Ryo now Trunks?" asked Bulma. "Oh she's in my room asleep, she said she was tired, I took her to the hospital to get her head clean and checked before we came back here" said Trunks. "Okay son good, just make sure to have her come see me so I can check for myself to be sure okay. I'll deal with Mr. Tokino's family" said Bulma. "Thanks Mom" said Trunks. "Trunks don't worry, she's really strong, and from the looks of it, Bruce raised her well, she really loves you, she's not gonna give you up without a fight even if it means not fighting back. There are some fights that aren't worth fighting and what she did is one of them" said Bulma. "I know mom, I plan on asking her to marry me once I get Bruce's seal of approval" said Trunks. "That's my boy" said Bulma. Trunks said goodnight to his mom and went back to his room to go to bed with Ryo. When he went into his room he saw that Ryo was about to fall off from the edge of the bed. 'Haha, she's gonna fall off the bed any minute, I better fix that' thought Trunks. He picked her up and laid her farther in the bed near the wall and laid down in bed with her. Trunks put his arm around her and kissed her forehead like always and fell asleep, she nuzzled into his chest falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Goten has a twin sister and goes missing 8 months later and gets adopted by Bruce Wayne  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian, Aqualad/Rocket

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just Ryonaka~

**Note: **Another short chapter.

* * *

**Capsule Corp.  
Teams First Day Of School  
**  
It was morning and everyone was getting up for school, for the team it was their first day of school in another world, Dick would be going to Orange Star Middle since he is only 14, the other's will be attending at Orange Star High. Trunks woke up and saw that school was gonna start in 1 hour. "Hey Ryo, wake up, we need to get ready for school" said Trunks. She got up and saw that Trunks was trying to wake her up. "5 more minutes" said Ryo. "Hey come on, you don't want Chichi to come in here with a frying pan do you?" asked Trunks. "Good point, ugh my head" said Ryo. "Here take this for the pain, mom wants to see you too, to make sure your okay" said Trunks. "Alright" said Ryo. Trunks gave her some medicine and they both got up and took a shower and got dressed and went downstairs to meet to see Bulma. "Oh morning you two, come here Ryo, I want to check your injury before you guys go to school" said Bulma. She up to Bulma and let her examine her head. "Seems like its healed partially, but I'm sure your head must be hurting" said Bulma. "Yeah but Trunks already gave me something for the pain earlier" said Ryo. "Alright then, lets head downstairs and have breakfast then you guys can head off to school" said Bulma. They went to the kitchen and saw the team was up and ready to go. "Man I'm the only one gonna be in middle school" said Dick. "Don't worry Dick, we'll meet up afterwards after school" said Zatanna. "Looks like you kids are ready for school. Trunks, make sure to take them to the school's office for their schedule, Gohan already enrolled them yesterday" said Bulma. "Okay mom" said Trunks. "Goten, you're here too?" said Ryo. "Well yeah, we're all gonna walk to school together, right Bra?" said Goten. "Yup" said Bra. "Dick, I'ma go with you to school to make sure you get settled in, Marron's gonna be there, so you won't be lonely" said Chichi. "Everyone lets eat breakfast and then off with you guys" said Bulma. Everyone sat down eating breakfast. Once they were done Zatanna and Dick hugged and went their separate ways to school and they all walked to Orange Star High. "I hope Dick will be okay" said Zatanna. "Don't worry he'll be fine, Marron will be there and we'll meet up with them after school" said Ryo. "Oh I hope your right" said Zatanna.  
**  
Orange Star High.**

The team finally made it to Orange Star High. "Wow its uhh…kinda small compare to Gotham Academy" said Ryo. "Really, you think so?" asked Trunks. "Well I guess that's because Gotham Academy has all grade's in the building since its big" said Artemis. "Don't worry, you guys are going to love it, just be sure to try not to use your abilities and powers" said Goten. "Don't worry, we know" said Conner. "Me and Bra are gonna go on ahead, we'll catch you guys later" said Goten. They both left while the other's went to the school office to get their schedules. "So what do you guys have" said Trunks. "Math, history, gym, etc" said Megan. "Looks like we all have the same schedule" said Kaldur. "Except for me, since I'm 2 years younger than you guys" said Zatanna. "Don't worry, looks like your in Bra's classes Zatanna" said Trunks. "Oh that's good" said Zatanna. "Plus it looks like you guys are in the same classes as me and Goten" said Trunks. "I guess we'll meet at lunch then?" asked Zatanna. "Yup we'll meet up at lunch" said Wally. With that, everyone decided to walk Zatanna to her classroom and wish her luck. Trunks lead the others to their homeroom class and saw the teacher. The teacher told them to wait outside, Trunks went up to his seat next to Goten. "Good morning class, today we have a few new students joining us. Please come in if you would" said Mr. Yamato. The team walked in and the class saw the new students. They started to whisper among themselves. "Psst hey, check out the new girls, their pretty cute" said Student in the back. "Whoa check the guys, their really cute" said the girls in the middle. "Alright please introduce yourself to the class" said Mr. Yamato. "I'm Megan Moarse, please to meet you" said Megan. "Conner Kent" said Conner. "Kaldur, Nice to meet you all" said Kaldur. "Artemis Crock, nice to meet you all" said Artemis. "Wally West, how's it going" said Wally. "Ryonaka Son" said Ryo. Students started to whisper again, that she had the same last name as Goten. "Psst hey Goten, are you related to that girl?" asked Zack. "Huh oh yeah, she's my twin sister" said Goten. "WHAT!?" Students yelled. "Quiet down students! Are you related to Goten?" asked Mr. Yamato. "Yeah, we're twins" said Ryo. "Ahh I see the resemblance now" said Mr. Yamato. "Dude your sister's hot" said Jin. "Hey don't even think about it, she's already has a boyfriend" said Goten. "Oh who is it then?" asked Lyle. "Its me" said Trunks. "What?!" said the boys. "What do you mean, you always dump the girls you go out with after one date" said Zack. "She's different from all the other girls, and none of you better not touch one hair on her" said Trunks. They all nodded. "Okay why don't you all take the empty seats in front of Goten and Trunks. "said Mr. Yamato. The team took their seat in front of Goten and Trunks. "Now class open up your books to page 32 in your history book. "Man this is gonna be a long 2 months" said Wally. "Yeah I'll say" said Conner. "Hehe don't worry, we all got the same classes together, so doing our homework should be a breeze together" said Megan. "Hope so" said Artemis. The classes were long and the students couldn't help but over hear about Trunks actually dating a girl who is now his girlfriend. The girls in the classroom had dagger's in their eye's at Goten's sister. "Ugh" said Ryo. "What's a matter Ryo?" asked Artemis. "All the girls in our class are giving daggering looks at me" said Ryo. "Their just jealous that you got one of the hottest guys in school" said Megan. "I know I know, but its kinda annoying when they keep staring at me with dagger eyes, its like their trying to pierce right through me" said Ryo. "Don't worry class is almost over, lunch is gonna begin soon" said Conner.  
**  
Lunch**

The class was now over and they were all heading up to the roof to eat lunch. Zatanna and Bra met up with them and joined them. "Hey there guys, how was your class?" asked Zatanna. "Boring" said Conner. "Lots of whispering" said Megan. "I'll say, all the girls were giving Ryo the cold dagger stare" said Artemis. "Ugh don't remind me" said Ryo. "Haha yeah that's normal, but it'll probably be worst since Trunks actually has a girlfriend that lasted longer than 1 date" said Bra. "What really?" asked Wally. "You went only 1 date with each girl in the school Trunks?" said Kaldur. "Uh well, yeah, they were always following me around, so I just went out 1 date with them and dump them the next day, their quite annoying when they follow me around" said Trunks. "Geez dude, but don't they still follow you around?" asked Conner. "Yeah, its really a pain in the ass" said Trunks. "Now now Trunks, don't worry about that" said Ryo. "Why what do you have plan?" asked Trunks. "Nothing of the sort" said Ryo. "Ooo I know that look on your face Ryo!" said Megan. "Hehehe." Ryo laughed. "Okay tell me what's going on" said Goten. "Don't worry about it boys" said Zatanna. "Okay but whatever it is, it better not involve with the frying pan of doom" said Trunks. Everyone laughed. "Zatanna how's your class?" asked Megan. "Oh its fun, but a lot of the guys were asking me out, I just ignored them" said Zatanna. "Haha if Dick was here, I'm sure he would have gave them the glare" said Wally. "Hahaha, yeah I can see that right now" said Ryo. "Hey do we got time to take a look around the school.?" asked Megan. "Yeah we got about a good 30 minutes" said Bra. "Okay then, come on Trunks lets go" said Ryo. She grabbed his arm pulling him. "Okay okay I'm coming, haha" said Trunks. "Me and Goten will show you around" said Bra. "Alright lets go" said Conner. Goten and Bra show them where all the classes, sports, library were, while they wondering where Trunks and Ryo ran off too.  
**  
School Hallway**

Trunks showed Ryo where everything was in the school, while they were walking, they were getting a lot of stares, mostly from the girls. "Trunks…" said Ryo. "Hmm what's wrong?" asked Trunks. "We're being followed" said Ryo. "Ugh man I wish they stop" said Trunks. "Ugh more cold dagger stares" said Ryo. "Oh I know" said Trunks. "What is it?" asked Ryo. Trunks wrapped his arms around Ryo and then kissed her in front of his fan girls. She saw what Trunks plan was and decided to follow along. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. "Curse that girl, having Trunks to herself, not only that, she's Goten's twin" said one of the girls. The couple stopped and walked away. "Hehehe" said Ryo. Trunks had his hand around her waist showing her around the school some more. "That was fun, at least they stop following us" said Ryo. "So tell me, what was your plan, from earlier, the girls seem to knew about it" asked Trunks. "Oh that hehehe, you sorta did it without me having to tell you haha" said Ryo. "Ohh I see" said Trunks. "It was either that or we go have some fun make-out session under the bleachers hehehe" said Ryo. "Okay I like that second plan better" said Trunks. He pulled her closer for another kiss. "Hey, don't even think about that plan" said Ryo. "Haha okay okay, anyway after school, why don't we go out to the park and have some ice cream?" asked Trunks. "Ohh okay hehe" said Ryo. They kissed each again and they both heard screams which were the fan girls who saw Trunks kissing Goten's sister again. "Oh dear, I believe they have frozen Trunks" said Ryo. "Haha I believe they did. Come on, we better head back to class my love" said Trunks. "Okay sweetheart" said Ryo. The couple went back to class hand in hand leaving the fan girls who were frozen from Trunks kissing Ryo.

**Classroom**

The whole classroom saw Trunks coming in with Ryo with his hand around her waist. "Damn Trunks, I can't believe he actually got a girlfriend that lasted longer than 1 day" said Jin. "I know man, he got his hands on a really hot girl" said Zack. "Ugh guys don't talk about my sister like that" said Goten. "Gee Goten, are you really okay with your sister dating Trunks, what if he dumps her like the other girls" said Lyle. "I'm fine with it, I just don't want to hear you guys saying how hot she is, I know she's hot, but geez that's my sister, and for your information, Trunks is never gonna dump my sister" said Goten. "Why's that Goten?" asked Zack. "Because Trunks really loves her, and he plans on marrying her, because she loves him for him, not for his family's fame and fortune" said Goten. "Geez, are you sure?" asked Lyle. "Yeah I'm sure, I've known Trunks since we were babies, and he's never been more happy than ever. Just look at him, he's never been so happy in his whole life" said Goten. "Yeah I guess your right, whenever the other girls were around him or on a date, he just had an emotionless look on his face" said Zack. "Well I guess as long Trunks is happy, I guess that's all that matters" said Jin. "Btw, how come we've never seen your twin sister 'til now, we didn't even knew you had one Goten" said Lyle. "Oh well that's because she went missing when we were 8 months old, we bumped into her and there was something familiar about her and she had the same last name as me, so we took her to Capsule Corp. for dna test and it confirm that she was my missing twin sister" said Goten. "Wow, must have been a complete surprise to find out you had a missing sister" said Jin. Both Trunks and Ryo were getting to their seats. "Hmm Goten, what are you guys talking about hmm?" asked Ryo. "Oh nothing important Sis" said Goten. "Oh really?" asked Ryo. She gave him the batman glare. "I promise its nothing please stop glaring at meeeeeeeee" said Goten. "Hahaha okay, okay" said Ryo. "Geez that glare is scary" said Goten. "Haha you totally got that glare down Ryo" said Megan. "Yup, Queen bee isn't the only one who can scare men and control them" said Ryo. The girls all laughed. "Alright class, time to open your books to page 150 in math" said Mr. Yamato. Class continued on until the school day was over, Goten and Bra went out to go eat, while the others went to go met up with Dick at Orange Star Middle.  
**  
Orange Star Middle**

Dick and Marron were at the front of the school waiting for the others. "Hey there you two" said Megan. "Heya, its nice to see you guys again" said Marron. "How was your first day of school Dick?" asked Ryo. "It was fun, but too easy" said Dick. "Yeah I guess it would be" said Wally. "Anyway's what are we gonna do now, besides homework?" asked Dick. "How about we all go the movies together" said Megan. "Ooo sounds fun" said Zatanna. "Marron, are you coming with us?" asked Ryo. "If that's okay with everyone else?" asked Marron. "No we don't mind at all. Did you call your parents yet?" asked Kaldur. "I'ma call them now" said Marron. "Oww…" said Ryo. "Hey, what's wrong, you okay?" asked Conner. "Yeah don't worry, I'm fine, my head just hurts a bit, that's all" said Ryo. 'The medicine for her head must have worn off' thought Trunks. "Mom and dad said its okay, but someone has to take me home after" said Marron. "Okay don't worry, I'll take you Marron" said Ryo. "Thanks haha" said Marron. "Alright off we go to the movies! But no chick flicks!" said Wally. The group laughed at Wally's comment. "Hey, I brought these just incase, take them so you won't feel anymore pain in your head" said Trunks. "Thanks Trunks" said Ryo. She took the medicine and catched up with the others. Trunks kepted his hand around her waist to make sure she didn't faint or pass out.  
**  
Movie Theater**

They all went to the theatre and went in to decide which movie to see, they already crossed out chick flicks thanks to Wally. So they decided on a action movie about the apparently Great Saiyaman. "Wow… Really…A movie about The Great Saiyaman Trunks?" asked Ryo. "Yeah I haven't seen it, but I don't know lets just go see it" said Trunks. "Gohan is the Great Saiyaman right, so lets all go watch it" said Wally. "It can't be that bad, could it?" said Zatanna. "Gohan must have not had very good at super hero words huh?" asked Conner. "You have no idea haha" laughed Marron. "Let us all go, before we all decide to change our minds" said Kaldur. "Agree" said Megan. "This is gonna be interesting that's for sure" said Zatanna. "Yup" said Dick. They all went in and got their drinks and popcorn to watch the Great Saiyaman movie, they all sat in the same row in the middle of the theater and they all just stared at the movie. "Wow, the actor makes Great Saiyaman look cooler then when Gohan was was playing super hero." Whisper Trunks. "Haha wow, does Gohan even know about this movie" said Ryo. "Maybe, who know's" said Marron. "Wow, I don't know who's funnier, Saiyaman or The Flash" said Wally. "The Flash definitely" said Zatanna. "Yeah definitely the Flash, Saiyaman is less funny" said Artemis. "Agree, the movie is good but super heroes aren't known well here" said Kaldur. "Yeah, its just a simple beat the bad guys and save the hostage's and damsel in distress" said Dick. "Okay next time we'll choose a different movie" said Conner. "Same here" said Megan. The movie was still going and everyone was laughing at the funny parts of the movie. Ryo had laid her head on Trunks's shoulder since her head was still hurting a little bit. "Hey, you okay, I thought the medicine suppose to work for the pain." Trunks whisper. "It's taking awhile to kick in…" Ryo whisper. Trunks put his arm around her letting her rest her head a lot better. "Thanks, sorry for being such a trouble" said Ryo. "Hey don't say that, I'm only looking out for my girl" said Trunks. The movie was finally over and they all left and notice it was almost sunset. Trunks told the team to go on ahead back home, he and Ryo will be back before dinner after taking Marron home. "Okay I'll be right back Trunks" said Ryo. "Alright, don't take long" said Trunks. "Okay Marron, take my hand" said Ryo. "Okay" said Marron. Ryo then used her instant transmission technique to get her home. "Mom, dad I'm home!" said Marron. "Oh hey there Marron, how was the movie?" Asked 18. "It was okay, but weird and funny" said Marron. "Oh hey Marron, welcome home, thanks for bringing her home Ryo" said Krillin. "Sure no problem. I have to get back, Trunks is waiting for me" said Ryo. "Okay take care" said Krillin. "Bye!" Said Marron. Ryo went back to Trunks with the instant transmission. "I like her mom, its like having a sister" said Marron. "I'm glad you do sweetheart" said 18.

Ryo then got back and Trunks was nowhere to be scene. 'Where did Trunks go?' thought Ryo. She could sense Trunks not to far away and felt he was being pulled by some group. 'Trunks?' She thought. He was with some girls that grabbed a hold of him and one of the girls kissed him, Trunks pushed her back. "Trunks what's going on?" asked Ryo. "Huh? Ryo this isn't what it looks like! A bunch of these's girls grabbed me and this girl kissed me" said Trunks. "Hey, that's the girl that Mia hit with the metal pole" said the girl with the short hair. Ryo then went super saiyan. "Start running before I kill you" said Ryo. "Whoa what the hell is she?!" said the girl with long hair. 'Damn she's really angry, she has the murderous glare.' thought Trunks. The girls all ran away and Ryo powered down. She looked at Trunks with hurtful eyes. "Ryo please listen to me, you know I would never hurt you" said Trunks. She didn't say a word. 'Dammit, I really hurt her' thought Trunks "Hey look at me please…" said Trunks. Ryo looked at him. "You know I would never do anything to make you sad or hurt you." said Trunks. She went up to him and squeezed his cock really hard. "Ow ow ow!" said Trunks. "You're a half saiyan that can't push a bunch a girls away or at least fly away" said Ryo. "I'm sorry, they came out of nowhere and caught me by surprise" said Trunks. He had no choice but put his arms around Ryo, not letting her go and kissed her, letting her know how much he cares for her. She started to melt in his hold. "Damn you, I hate it when you do that" said Ryo. "I'm sorry, I really am, please forgive me, I should have kept my guard up. " said Trunks. She buried her face in Trunks chest and wrapped her arms around him. He saw her tears. "Okay… I forgive you…" said Ryo. "Come on, lets go walk through the park, okay?" asked Trunks. "Okay…" said Ryo.

**The Park**

They both sat down at the bench at the park. 'Dammit, I really screwed up, I should have kept my guard up, if dad knew about this, he'll kill me, ugh what kind of half saiyan am I. Should have stayed out of sight then she wouldn't be hurting' thought Trunks. 'Sigh… I can't stay mad at him, I said I forgave him, but it still hurts, but he didn't know, he was caught by surprise… dammit what the hell do I do now' thought Ryo. Trunks put one hand around her bringing her close to his body while holding her hand. "Ryo… I'm really sorry, I'll say it as many time as I can" said Trunks. "I told you, I already forgave you" said Ryo. "I know but… your hurting inside, we've bonded remember? I can feel your pain and you can feel mine, remember…" said Trunks. "Trunks… I don't want to feel hurt" said Ryo. "I know…" said Trunks.  
**  
Capsule Corp  
Trunks Room**

Ryo then decided to use instant transmission to go back to Capsule Corp. into Trunks's room. Trunks looked up and saw it was his room. He looked at her while still holding her close. She kissed him putting her hands around him with Trunks pushing her down in the bed, not letting her go. They stopped at looked at each other, their foreheads touched each other. "I love you." He said. "I love you too" said Ryo. The couple started to kiss passionately and lost control of themselves throughout the whole night, taking away each other's pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Goten has a twin sister and goes missing 8 months later and gets adopted by Bruce Wayne  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian, Aqualad/Rocket  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just Ryonaka~

**Note:** Italic's words are psychic link from Megan linking up everyones minds to communicate and Trunks bond with Ryo.

* * *

**Capsule Corp.**

It was dinner time and Bulma told everyone that was it dinner, everyone came but Trunks and Ryo. "Hey where are the Trunks and Ryo?" Asked Bulma. "Trunks said that they would be back before dinner" said Kaldur. "Hmm really" said Bulma. "Woman, just check in his room, they are in there, I can sense them" said Vegeta. "Alright, I'll be back everyone" said Bulma. She went upstairs to go get the couple for dinner. Bulma decided to stop and started to hear noises when she got closer to Trunks Room. She went up to his room and open his door slightly and her eye's opened widely, she backed away from his room. "Well I guess I'll bring their dinner to them in the middle of the night" said Bulma. She went back down to the kitchen for dinner to the others. "Did you find them Bulma?" Asked Zatanna. "Yeah, everyone, lets not go to Trunks room for the whole night, its best if we leave him and Ryo alone" said Bulma. "You mean?" Asked Conner. "Yup, but it seem like they were both hurting on the inside, emotionally I mean" said Bulma. "I wonder what could have happen to them" asked Dick. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure they worked it out" said Kaldur. "Its best not to think about it and enjoy the dinner before its ruin" said Wally. "Yeah, don't want dinner to be ruined like last time when we found out about them" said Artemis. "Ugh don't say it, don't remind us" said Conner. Everyone agreed and ended the discussion talking about everything else, about their first day of school and the movie.

**The Middle Of The Night.**

The lovebirds were both asleep in each other's arms. Trunks woke up at the middle of the night, looked at Ryo and saw that she was fast sleep. Trunks decided to go down stair for some food. He got up and put on some pants and a shirt and went to get some food, he saw that his mother was in the kitchen. "Mom? Your still up?" Asked Trunks. "Well you and Ryo weren't at dinner, so I thought I make a fresh batch of food for the both of you" said Bulma. "Oh thanks mom" said Trunks. "Trunks did something happen after movies? I can tell something is wrong, I came to get you two for dinner, and I only peeked but I saw tears coming from Ryo and I know from that look from her face she was crying and so were you" said Bulma. "You mean you came into my room?" Asked Trunks. "What no! I only took a slight peek when I was getting you two for dinner, when I saw, I decided to leave you two alone, and make your dinner in the middle of the night" said Bulma. "Oh, you could have knocked you know" said Trunks. "Your father and I both know that won't work" said Bulma. "I guess your right" said Trunks. "So tell me what happen" said Bulma. "Well after the movies, Ryo went to take Marron home with instant transmission, while I was waiting for her, a bunch of these girls who came out of nowhere grabbed me and took me down the street not to far where I was waiting from. They didn't let go and suddenly one of them kissed me and Ryo came back looking for me and saw what had happen. I told her that it wasn't what it look like, but she went super saiyan and told those girls to leave before she kills them and mom, she had that murderous glare, scarier then the batman glare that she and Dick use. I went up to her tell her that I love her and that I would never hurt her, but she just stood there all quiet. Then she came up to me and uhh squeezed my uhh well you know mom, really really hard and said that I was a half saiyan that couldn't push a bunch of girls away or at least fly away. I told her I was sorry and that they caught me by surprise when my guard was down" said Trunks. "Oh Trunks, everything's gonna be okay" said Bulma. "She said she forgave me, but I could still feel her hurting from the bond we had, I really hurt her mom, she didn't want to feel hurt, I just held her trying to make things better. After that, she used instant transmission to bring us back home to my room, and we started to kiss and we lost control of ourselves" said Trunks. "Don't worry son, she'll be fine, so will you, remember you said you would die fighting for her" said Bulma. "I know mom, just please, don't tell dad about what happen, if he knew that I let my guard down and got pushed around by a bunch of human girls, he'll kill me" said Trunks. "I won't, plus he'll probably really kill you since he loves Ryo's cooking a lot" said Bulma. "Yeah I know" said Trunks. "Now why don't you take all this food to your room, I'm sure she's hungry too" said Bulma. "Alright mom, thanks" said Trunks. "Anytime son" said Bulma. He went up back to his room with a lot of food after saying night to his mom.

**Trunks Room**

'She's still sound asleep, but I can hear her stomach growling.' Thought Trunks. Ryo then got up from the smell of food, saw that Trunks was up. "Trunks?" said Ryo. "Hey your awake, I went downstairs to get us some food" said Trunks. "Oh, okay" said Ryo. She wrapped the blanket around her since her clothes seem to be scattered and she didn't feel like getting up. He went and brought the food to the bed and they started to eat. "Ryo I…" As Trunks said that she stop him. "Stop, don't say anything okay, I'm fine" said Ryo. He looked at her. "Are you sure?" Asked Trunks. "Yeah I told you I'm fine" said Ryo. He got up and put the empty plates away on his desk and sat back down on the bed holding her close. "I'm really sorry, I really am" said Trunks. "I know you are, stop saying that, keep saying that, and I'll get the frying pan Trunks" said Ryo. "What what what! You said you wouldn't use it against me!" said Trunks. "Hehe I was just kidding sweetheart" said Ryo. "Oh thank god, please don't scare me like that" said Trunks. "Besides, I love having make up sex hehe" said Ryo. "Oh really, come here then hehe." As Trunks said that, he took the blanket away from her and kissed her deeply while letting their saiyan instincts take over again.

**Morning**

The alarm rang and it was time for another day for school. Ryo got up and ran into the shower to get clean up real fast after the night she had with Trunks. "Trunks wake up its morning, the alarm already rang" said Ryo. "Man, morning already?" Asked Trunks. "Yes, now get up and take a shower, you stink of sweat and sex" said Ryo. "Your already cleaned up?" Asked Trunks. "Yes, your not the only one who stink of sweat and sex, so I took a shower before you" said Ryo. "Hehe, then I did my job last night right then" said Trunks. He went up to her and kissed her before going to clean up in the shower. Once he was done he saw Ryo staring out the window, he hugged her from behind. "Hey, whats wrong" asked Trunks. "Hmm nothing really, just still tired from last night, that's all" said Ryo. "Haha is that all, don't worry, if you fall asleep while walking, I'll carry you to class" said Trunks. "You always carry me whenever you get the chance" said Ryo. "That's right, anyway, lets get our things and head downstairs for breakfast" said Trunks. "Alright, lets go" said Ryo. Trunks and Ryo went downstairs and said morning to everyone. "Hey there you two, how you guys feeling?" Asked Artemis, "We're fine, don't worry, sorry for not coming down to dinner" said Ryo. "Its okay, aslong your okay Sis" said Dick. "Start eating breakfast you two, before we head out" said Kaldur. "Yeah I'm starving" said Trunks. "Same" said Ryo. "Then eat up, oh yeah don't worry about your homework, me and Artemis got your's done for you." said Megan. "Thanks Megan, thanks Artemis" said Ryo. "No problem, you two were preoccupied so we thought we help out" said Artemis. "Thanks you two, but you guys didn't have to do that" said Trunks. "Haha don't worry about it" said Megan. "Alright lets get going guys" said Conner. "Aww man, another day of school" said Wally. "Schools not that bad Wally" said Bra "You'll live Wally" said Zatanna. "I almost forgot, make sure you guys come back to Capsule Corp for the goodbye party for King Vegeta, Bardock, and Raditz" said Bulma. Everyone nodded and started to walk to school.

**Walking To School**

The girls were all talking while the guys were talking to each other. "So Ryo, what happen to you yesterday?" Asked Artemis. "Yesterday? Well uh, some girls caught Trunks by surprise when I took Marron home for a few minutes and when I came back, the girls apparently had a hold on him not letting him go and one of them kissed him and I caught the girl kissing him" said Ryo. "Oh my" said Megan. "Its okay, don't worry, I'm fine" said Ryo. "Are you sure?" said Zatanna. "Yeah, we made up, I know it wasn't his fault, they caught him by surprise when his guard was down, I was really mad that a bunch of human girls were able to hold onto Trunks, even though he's a half saiyan" said Ryo. "What happen after that?" Asked Bra. "Uhh, he was trying to get me to talk, to look at him, and apologizing a lot, he got a hold of me so I and kissed me" said Ryo. "Ohh then what, did you melt in his arms?" Asked Zatanna. "Yeah, I did, like always, I couldn't resist him kissing me" said Ryo. "Aww then what happen" said Megan. "We sat on a bench in the park and Trunks held me close to his body. Since we have bonded, he was feeling my pain, that I was still feeling hurt when that girl kissed him. I was feeling his pain too, so I used instant transmission to take us back to Capsule Corp. to his room, we started to kiss said that we loved each other and than we made sweet love" said Ryo. "Aww, soo happy you two are okay" said Megan. "Yeah so don't worry, we're okay" said Ryo. "Yeah, Bulma went to get you two for dinner and she said you two weren't coming down and told us what she saw" said Bra. "Uh what she saw? You mean that she saw us" said Ryo. "Yeah, she said she saw you two doing it but saw that you two were emotionally hurt. So she left you two alone while we eat dinner" said Zatanna. "Ahh I see" said Ryo. While the girls were talking the guys were over hearing what they were talking about without them knowing. "Wow Trunks, that really happen?" Asked Conner. "Yeah, I really hurt her" said Trunks. "But you guys made up though" said Dick. "Yeah we did but I was an idiot to let my guard down, those girls ganged up on me and caught me by surprise, I should have went to high ground or fly away at least til she got back" said Trunks. "Don't worry about it too much, you two made up after all" said Kaldur. "Yeah we did, plus those girls hung out with Mia, they knew who Ryo was" said Trunks. "This Mia person must be trying to get you two to break up" said Wally. "Yeah, her family is one of the partner's in Capsule Corp. and she already tried to hurt Ryo before, even breaking the necklace to pieces that Ryo wore that I got for her birthday" said Trunks. "Oh so that's what happen to the necklace, I was wondering why she wasn't wearing it" said Dick. "Yeah, its at the Jeweler's being fixed up" said Trunks. "Don't worry about Sis Trunks, she loves you, she's never been more happy then ever before she came here" said Dick. "Thanks Dick" said Trunks. "Oh I know, I got an idea, I know you two made up and all, but why not make a special lunch with just the two of you during school lunch on the rooftop, I'm sure Ryo will love that" said Wally. "Sounds like a good idea, but what are we gonna do about the food?" Asked Trunks. "Don't worry about that, I'm Kid Flash, I can run back to Capsule Corp. and get all the stuff you need" said Wally. "Sounds like a good plan, we'll help setting it up" said Conner. "We'll let the girls in on it too except Ryo" said Kaldur. "Hehe, she'll love it for sure Trunks. Okay my school is this way guys, I'll see you later after school!" said Dick. "Behave yourself Dick" said Ryo. "I will Sis" said Dick. Zatanna hugged and kissed Dick. "See you after school Dick" said Zatanna. "See you after school Zee" said Dick. Everyone waved goodbye to Dick while they went to their school.

**Classroom**

They all got to class and sat down learning about the how Hercule Satan saved Earth from an evil monster name Cell. "Man, I can't believe they actually believe this crap at all" said Conner. "Yeah but if you had saved the world from an evil monster, would you want reporters around your house?" said Goten. "Oh I guess your right, would be a pain" said Conner. "Videl must have been soo embarrassed" said Ryo. "She sometimes does when he show's off" said Trunks. "Well I guess its nice that they would turn to someone when its actually you guys who fight to save the world" said Megan. "Yeah, non of us don't mind" said Goten. "We have gym after this right?" said Ryo. "Yes, we better be careful around the other students when we play sports in gym" said Kaldur. "Now class, how many fighters were at the cell games?" Asked Mr. Yamato. No one picked up their hands so Mr. Yamato choose a student. "Ahh Wally, what is the answer?" Asked Mr. Yamato. "Uhh 13?" said Wally. "That's correct, Mr. Satan and 2 of his top students and the 10 fighters who are still currently unknown on who they are and where they came from" said Mr. Yamato. "Trunks?" said Ryo. "Yeah what is it?" Asked Trunks. "Your future self was there too right?" Asked Ryo. "Yeah he was, he was the one that warned Goku and the other's about the andriods but history was thrown off course because cell had killed the other future me and used the time machine and lived underground in the earth for 4 years. The future me didn't know about it til the other time machine was found and that history was thrown off course because cell was already here for a year when future me arrived to warn the other fighters" said Trunks. "Huh how interesting" said Ryo. "But Gohan said his future was different from ours now because of cell and nothing he did could change his future but to become stronger to defeat the androids from his time and cell" said Ryo. "Soo if he hadn't come back to warn you guys and if Cell hadn't used the time machine, you, Goten, Marron, Bra, and Pan wouldn't have been born then" said Megan. "That's true. If Krillin didn't fall in love with 18 in the process and breaking the control to shut down 18, then Marron wouldn't have been born" said Ryo. "Yeah, but its thanks to Future Trunks for the peace we're living in, til the evil wizard Babadi 11 years ago to bring back Majin Buu" said Goten. "Ryo was still missing at the time during those events" said Kaldur. "What was it that you did 11 year's ago sis, when you were still missing from our world" asked Goten. "Oh me, I was dad's sidekick and the Joker was running around being the Joker he is haha, it was the same year that I was able to go super saiyan 2" said Ryo. "When did you go to the first Super Saiyan stage?" Asked Artemis. "Uhh I think I was 5, Dad and me were on our way home from the zoo and a car crashed into us from trying to pass the red light, but dad was injured soo bad he lost a lot of blood, I was scared of losing him and I started to cry, I wanted to heal dad's wounds and I somehow manage to heal him but not enough to close it up, just to stop the bleeding and then dad saw that I had blond hair and green eye's" said Ryo. "Well being able to go super saiyan is through a lot of emotions" said Trunks. "Huh really, would explain when I told you guys about how I got to the third lvl back at the tournament" said Ryo. "I'm still surprise how strong you are" said Conner. "Agree" said Goten. Class was over and it was time for lunch.

**Lunch**

Kaldur and Conner told Goten and the girls about the plan for Trunks and Ryo to have a special lunch. "Oh I was wondering why Baywatch was doing when he ran out of class fast" said Artemis. "Oh its gonna be perfect" said Zatanna. "Trunks is gonna distract Ryo while we set things up on the roof, Megan you'll send a psychic link to let him know we're done" said Kaldur. "Alright. Looks like Wally's back too" said Megan. "Hey got the stuff, now lets go on the rooftop to set it up" said Wally. "Right, and lets hurry" said Conner. The team went up to the rooftop to set up the special lunch for Trunks and Ryo while the couple walks around. "Trunks aren't we gonna eat lunch?" Asked Ryo. "We will in a few minutes" said Trunks. He put his arms around her while taking a long walk to the rooftop. _'Hey Trunks, its all set, bring her up to the roof'_ said Megan. _'Okay thanks, on our way'_ said Trunks. Back on the rooftop. "Hey their on their way, lets hide" said Megan. "Lets hope they enjoy it" said Bra. "Don't worry they will" said Goten. "Man should we be really hiding, shouldn't we uhh go somewhere else" asked Zatanna. "We'll leave once things look okay" said Kaldur. "Can't wait to see what happens, I wish I had popcorn with me" said Wally. "Wally this isn't one of the Soaps on tv" said Artemis. "Haha I know babe. Oh look here they come" said Wally. "Trunks what's going on?" said Ryo. "Okay we're here, you can open your eye's now" said Trunks. She saw food spread out like a picnic. "Trunks what's all this?" Asked Ryo. "Well after what happen yesterday, I wanted to make things right, I know we made up last night, but I wanted to do something more and make it special" said Trunks. "Oh Trunks you didn't have to do that" said Ryo. "But I wanted to, I want to make you happy" said Trunks. _'Aww' _said the Girls. _'Looks like its working.' _said Zatanna. _'Of course its working, my plan's always work.'_ said Wally. _'Not all your plans work remember.' _said Conner. _'You can do it Big Brother.' _said Bra. _'Hey shouldn't we leave?' _Asked Goten. _'Good Idea.' _said Kaldur. "Oh Trunks" said Ryo. She went to up and kissed him. "I take it you love the picnic" said Trunks. "Oh yes, but how did you do it" asked Ryo. "Well I had help from the other's, and it was Wally's idea" said Trunks. "That explains why I can see Zee's hair popping out from the behind over there, come out guys" said Ryo. "Oh man we're busted, I knew we should've left" said Zatanna. "Haha, sorry we saw the whole thing, we wanted to stay to make sure everything went as planned" said Artemis. "Well I say it worked hehe" said Ryo. "Sweeet. Told you guys my plan's always work" said Wally. "Yeah, yeah we know Wally" said Conner. "Well why don't you guys join in the picnic" said Ryo. "Oh are you sure?" Asked Zatanna. "Of course, plus i think you guys brought enough food for the whole classroom" said Ryo. "Well I don't mind aslong Ryo doesn't" said Trunks. "Alright lets dig in!" said Goten. "Oh Goten, food is one of the only things on your mind" said Bra. "That's true, he gets it from Goku" said Trunks. "Haha yeah well lets eat Trunks" said Ryo." Alrights" said Trunks. Everyone sat down eating the picnic before their next class started, once lunch was over, they went to get change for gym class.

**Gym Class**

They all went outside following the Gym teacher Coach Takamura. "Alright Class today we're gonna play baseball, and I've made up a roster on who's team your on already, get to your teams bench and start playing" said Coach Takamura. "Man baseball, I was hoping for maybe dodge ball haha" said Ryo. "Haha same, it was fun playing dodge ball back in Mt. Justice when we were all in locked down for trashing the watch tower's relaxation room" said Wally. "Oh man soo many dents in the walls" said Artemis. "Well that's what happens when you lock up a few teenagers for a week without nothing to do" said Kaldur. "This should be fun" said Megan. "Looks like Trunks and Goten are on the other team, lets show them what we're made of hehehe" said Ryo. They all nodded. Ryo was up to bat and Trunks was pitching, he threw the baseball and Ryo hit the ball making a homerun and started to run to all the bases and got to home. "Great job Ms. Son" said Coach Takamura. "Thanks" said Ryo. Conner was up next and went and waited for Trunks to throw the ball. "Okay lets see how you like this" said Trunks. He threw the ball at Conner and made it hit far out the field, making the other's on the outside field to catch the ball. "Go Conner! Hurry run to third base and stay there!" said Megan. Conner made it to third base before the third basemen touched him. "Alright I'm up next" said Megan. "Go for it Megan!" said Artemis. "Show em what your made of" said Ryo. Trunks threw the ball at Megan and got 3 strikes without swinging since she couldn't hit the ball fast enough from Trunks throwing the ball so fast. "Sorry Megan your out" said Coach Takamura. "Oh man, Trunks was throwing way to fast" said Megan. "There there Megan its okay" said Ryo. "I'm up next" said Kaldur. "Let see how well you do against my fast ball Kaldur" said Trunks. He threw the ball and Kaldur was able to hit it but not far so he ran to first base while Conner went to home plate. "Man the other team is winning Trunks" said Goten. "I know I know, man their good" said Trunks. "Wally's up next so make sure to get an out man" said Goten. "Right" said Trunks. "Alright my turn!" said Wally. He went up to bat and waited for Trunks to throw the ball. 'Alright let see how good Wally is.' Thought Trunks. He threw the ball and Wally miss the first 2 balls. The last ball was coming and he bunt the ball, taking first base while Kaldur went to second. "Woo!" said Wally. "Way to go Baywatch!" said Artemis. "Thanks babe!" said Wally. "Your up next Artemis" said Megan. "I hope I can hit the ball" said Artemis. She went up to plate, Trunks threw the ball as fast as he could and Artemis swung 3 times and missed. "Damn. Ryo! Your boyfriend throws the ball way to fast for me even to hit" said Artemis. "Hahaha sorry about that" said Ryo. Everyone was having a good time playing the game in Gym Class, once it was over they went up to meet up with Dick and go on home to Capsule Corp for the goodbye party for King Vegeta, Bardock, and Raditz.

**Capsule Corp.**

"Hey we're home" said Trunks. "Welcome back from school guys, we're about to start the party" said Bulma. "Sweet" said Wally. "Aww, too bad they have to go" said Megan. "Yeah, but it was fun learning a lot of things from them" said Conner. "Yes I have to agree" said Kaldur. All the Z-fighters were at Capsule Corp. enjoying the party. "Grandpa Bardock, do you really have to go?" Asked Ryo. "Sorry but we have too, we've lived in our life, its your turn and the rest of the others to live their life" said Bardock. "Aww well, maybe I can come visit in other world since I know instant transmission" said Ryo. "Feel free to visit and bring food please too niece" said Raditz. "Haha food in HFIL can't be that bad could it?" Asked Gohan. "It is very bad" said Raditz. "What will you tell the other Saiyan's father?" Asked Vegeta. "That you and your friends and family have made the Saiyan race proud, even if we revive them all with the dragon balls, it would be hard to change since we Saiyan's have an urge to fight" said King Vegeta. "That's true" said Vegeta. "I hope you stay well in other world father" said Tarble. "Please watch over us" said Gure. "I will, the saiyan race will live on through all of you" said King Vegeta. "it's a shame they can't stay, but they are dead" said Zatanna. "Yes, but it seems they've made their peace" said Kaldur. "Yeah, I'm sure the Kryptonians are feeling in the same way when they all died back in Krypton" said Conner. "I'm sure they did Conner" said Megan. "Wish we can train more dad" said Goku. "Haha don't worry, I don't think I would be able to keep up with you anyways" said Bardock. "I'll say, your just too strong Kakarot" said Raditz. "What about your daughter Kakarot?" Asked Bardock. "What about her?" Asked Goku. "She's indeed very powerful, there have been no female saiyan's that were harboring such strong power. It wonders me how she was able to go super saiyan at all" said Bardock. "Now that I think about it, I don't' remember asking how old she was when she went super saiyan, lets ask her now" said Goku. "Good idea Kakarot" said Raditz. "Ryo can we ask you something?" said Goku. "What's up Papa?" Asked Ryo. "How old were you when you first when super saiyan?" Asked Goku. "Let see, I was 5 years old when I transformed" said Ryo. "WHAT?! You were only a 5 year old child when you transformed" said Vegeta. "Yeah, dad and me got into an accident when Alfred was driving, a car collided with us trying to pass the red light and dad was hurting really bad, he was losing lot of blood, I didn't know what to do, I was crying and I wanted to find a way to heal dad's wounds. When I had my hand over his wound I could see was a lot of blood, I tried to stop it but I couldn't it was making me even sadder that dad was gonna die, suddenly all these emotions came out of nowhere and I went super saiyan and somehow I manage to heal his wounds but not completely, just enough to stop the bleeding from what the doctor's said" said Ryo. "Wow, you gotta be kidding me, that's the youngest age that anyone in all of saiyan history could transform at all" said Raditz. "Well she is special" said Goku. "That's true" said Gohan.

Baba had arrived. "Hey there Baba" said Goku. "Hello there Goku, its time for them to leave" said Baba. "Aww man I wish you can stay longer" said Ryo. "Don't worry, we'll be watching over you guys, always" said Bardock. "Behave yourself kids" said Raditz. "I will miss you and your family Son, keep making us proud" said King Vegeta. "I will father" said Vegeta. "Take care father" said Tarble. "It was nice meeting you" said Gure. "Same here Grandpa" said Trunks. "Don't watch over us too much" said Bra. "It was nice having you around" said Bulma. "Take care Grandfather" said Gohan. "Here take this, I made this food for your friends back in HFIL" said Chichi. "Thank you Chichi" said Bardock. "Thanks sister in law" said Raditz. "I'm sure we'll meet again soon" said Goten. "I'll come visit in HFIL sometime!" said Ryo. "Oh how are you gonna do that sis?" Asked Dick. "Instant Transmission of course" said Ryo. "Oh right haha" said Dick. "Take care Great Grandpa, you to Great Uncle Raditz" said Pan. "It was nice meeting you" said Videl. "Keep on training Dad, you too Raditz" said Goku. "Of course we will Kakarot" said Raditz. "Granddaughter, I want you to have these" said Bardock. "I'm sure you'll find a suit that'll match with these when you go fight on missions back on other Earth." Bardock gave her long red wristband that he wore all the time. "Are you sure Grandpa?" said Ryo. "Yes I'm sure, you're the strongest in the family, its only natural to wear something from the family" said Bardock. "I'll take good care of them Grandpa" said Ryo. "Alright its time to go" said Baba. "Goodbye everyone, we had fun" said Bardock. "Yes it was a great time, you've all made the saiyan race proud" said King Vegeta. "Keep on training everyone" said Raditz. They all said their goodbyes to the 3 saiyans that went back to other world. "I'm gonna miss Grandpa" said Ryo. "Same here" said Goten. "Well it looks like I have to go too guys" said Goku. "Already dad?" said Gohan. "Yeah, I have to get back to training Uub" said Goku. "Okay papa, have fun training him" said Ryo. "Oh Goku, come back and visit anytime when your hungry" said Chichi. "Just watch Kakarot, I'll beat you one of these days" said Vegeta. "Haha I know and I'll be waiting" said Goku. "Don't forget to promise to visit Grandpa" said Pan. "I will Pan" said Goku. After that, Goku used instant transmission and went back to Uub's Village. "Alright lets get on home" said Chichi. "I guess I'll go home too" said Ryo. "What do you mean?" said Trunks. "To the home back in Mt. Paoz Trunks" said Ryo. "Oh right haha, we'll meet up at school anyways haha" said Trunks, he went up and kissed her. "Hehe right" said Ryo. "We'll see you at school tomorrow then Ryo" said Megan. "Dick, will you be going with them" said Zatanna. "Yup, gotta be with the family after all" said Dick. "We'll see you tomorrow then" said Kaldur. The son family including Dick went back home to Mt. Paoz saying goodbye to the others until school tomorrow. Everyone else went back home and the team went inside Capsule Corp to start their homework before going to bed. Trunks went to his room finding it empty. 'Man its kinda empty without Ryo sleeping in bed with me. Well I guess that's okay, since we'll meet up at school and plus I have to pick up the necklace tomorrow' thought Trunks. _'Oh Trunks, did you forget we've bonded and we can telepathically communicate_' said Ryo. _'Oh Ryo its you, hehe Yeah, forgot we can talk like this since we're bonded' _said Trunks. _'Yup and I heard everything' _said Ryo. _'Sweet dreams Ryo, love you' _said Trunks. _'Love you too Trunks, night' said Ryo._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Goten has a twin sister and goes missing 8 months later and gets adopted by Bruce Wayne

**Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian, Aqualad/Rocket

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just Ryonaka~

**Note:** Italic's words are psychic link from Megan linking up everyones minds to communicate and Trunks bond with Ryo.

* * *

**Capsule Corp.  
****1 Month Later**

A month has passed and the team has been helping putting together the zeta-tubes whenever they got the chance after school and the weekend. "Man the zeta-tube is coming along nicely" said Bulma. "Yeah, but we still have a month to go til its fully functional" said Conner. "I see that you are all doing well" said Batman. Everyone jumped from the surprise call from Batman. "Geez Batman, don't scare us like that" said Wally. "I take it the zeta-tubes is being built together?" asked Batman. "Yes but we won't be able to get it to fully function til next month, there's still a lot of parts to the zeta-tube" said Kaldur. "Don't worry, take your time, getting it done fast won't make you go home faster" said Batman. "How's everyone back at home?" asked Artemis. "Their fine, but they miss you" said Batman. "Yeah its kinda boring without you kids around" said Flash. "Hey uncle Barry" said Wally. "Hey there kiddo, how are you guys enjoying your first month over there" said Barry. "We're doing fine, its a lot of fun, not a lot of crime, but some of us still go out and beat some criminals from robberies and jewel heists" said Wally. "Well can't blame you kids, gotta keep in shape too or you guys won't be able to take on missions over here haha" said Barry. "Yeah we know, that's what gym class was for" said Artemis. "So this is where you all were" said Red Arrow. "Whoa Red Arrow, where've you been?" said Dick. "I've been around looking for clue's on the original Speedy" said Red Arrow. "No luck?" asked Kaldur. "None what so ever" said Red. "I'm sure the light is hiding him and making sure no one says a word on his where a bouts" said Kaldur. "When I arrived at Mt. Justice, you all weren't there, then Red Tornado arrived at Mt. Justice explaining what had happen to you guys" said Red Arrow. "Yeah, pretty wild isn't it" said Conner. "By the way where's my daughter" said Batman. "Oh Ryo, she's out on a date with Trunks at the beach" said Dick. "A date?" said Red Arrow. "Yeah a Date" said Megan. "So you mean to tell me, the girl who says no to every rich guy on Earth is on an actual Date?" asked Red Arrow. "Yup" said Dick. "Besides, she's really happy" said Artemis. "Your okay with this Bats?" said Red Arrow. "I told her that I wouldn't approve of her relationship with Trunks until I meet him in person. I'm okay with her being on a date with him" said Batman. "Geez this guy must be awesome to able to get her to say yes" said Flash. "Besides the fact that his name is Trunks?" said Red Arrow. "What's his last name Batman?" asked Flash. "Briefs" said Batman. "What you mean his full name is Trunks Brief" said Red Arrow. The Flash and Red Arrow started to laugh right behind Batman. "Yeah well it runs in our family, though I bet with Ryo, she won't name any of her children after a piece of underwear" said Bulma. "That's for sure" said Dick. "Oh yeah Red Arrow you haven't met this lady have you, This is Bulma Brief, she's the president of Capsule Corp and the mother of Trunks" said Megan. "Nice to meet you" said Red Arrow. "So you must be Red Arrow, the kids told me of your situation" said Bulma. "They told you that I'm a clone?" asked Red Arrow. "Yeah, the technology in that world amazes me that a clone could be even made, the closest thing we have is to androids" said Bulma. Just then 18 and Marron shown up. "Hey there 18, hey Marron" said Zatanna. "Hiya, remember, we were gonna go shopping" said Marron. "Oh yeah I forgot haha, sorry about that Marron" said Zatanna. "Wally who are they?" asked Barry. "Oh yeah, this is 18 and her daughter Marron" said Wally. "Wait, your name is really 18?" asked Red Arrow. "My father wasn't very bright" said 18. "Haha, 18 is actually a cybernetic android, which explains why she was able to have children like Marron" said Dick. "Oh that explains it, and here I thought the little cutie was an Android too" said Barry, "Who's that Megan?" Asked Marron. "Oh these guys are superheroes remember, you saw them talking to us at Goten and Ryo's birthday" said Megan. "Oh yeah I forgot" said Marron. "Goten who's that?" asked Red Arrow. "Goten is Ryo's twin brother" said Conner. "What? So then she's found her real family?" said Red Arrow. "Yes, it was amazing and we learned a lot from their race" said Kaldur. "Their race would have been extinct like the Kryptonian's but a few have fallen in love with humans. Trunks dad and Ryo's dad are both alien's from another race and their wives are human" said Kaldur. "Wow, that's the first I've heard about any alien's having kids with humans" said Barry. "Well if its to keep their race going with no female saiyan around, it's a possibility to fall in love with a human" said Batman. "By the way we found out why they set a trap on you guys when you went against Klarion" said Barry. "Turns out they weren't after you guys, they were after Saber aka Ryonaka" said Batman. "What why would they go after her?" asked Conner. "She's very powerful remember, since she was always hard to kill, they would have to send her to a far away place that would be out of our reach and Fate's reach as well, and I'm sure she would have no trouble taking down Vandal Savage" said Batman. "But they don't know we have been in contact with you guys, so once your all back, we'll advise a plan to give the element of surprise" said Flash. "Hmm maybe you guys should have Gohan, Goten, and Trunks to come along and the other fighters, our world is at peace plus they have been slacking off soo I think it would do them some good training" said Bulma. "That's true, in times of peace, there are times those would slack off" said Kaldur. "Sounds like a good plan Bulma" said Batman. "We have to get going now, keep us up to date on your zeta-tubes" said Batman. "We will, take care" said Dick. "Justice League Out" said Batman. "Okay break time, why don't we girls go shopping" said Bulma. "Alrights" said Megan. "Yay! Is Ryo coming too?" asked Marron. "No, she's out on a date with Trunks" said Zatanna. "Aww okay" said Marron. "Don't worry Marron, you'll see her again" said Dick. "Right" said Marron. "What you guys gonna do?" asked Artemis. "Play ultimate freesbie of course" said Conner. "But this time without the walls" said Kaldur. "Haha have fun then guys" said Megan. "We will" said Dick. While the girls went shopping at the mall, the guys were outside playing ultimate frisbee since they don't want to damage Capsule Corp. like last time.

**The Beach**

Trunks and Ryo were out at the beach having the time of their life, they went surfing and some guys tried to hit on Ryo but Trunks went up to them and punched their lights out for trying to get their hands on her. "Oh Trunks, did you really have to knock them out cold" said Ryo. "Hey it was necessary, they were about to put their dirty hands on you and one them tried to take your bikini top off" said Trunks. "Hehe, always trying to protect me" said Ryo. "Gotta make sure no boy's get their dirty hands on you after all" said Trunks "Come on Trunks, lets go get something to eat" said Ryo. "Yeah I'm hungry too, lets go" said Trunks. They went to pizza joint and ordered a lot of pizza's with different toppings. "Oh dear, we're being stared at again because of all the pizza's we've order" said Ryo. "Hehe, I guess they've never heard of two people having big appetites" said Trunks. "Hehe, we are half saiyan's" said Ryo. "Right now lets dig in" said Trunks. The couple ate every last pizza and the pizza joint was all out of ingredients to even make more. "Haha whoops, I think we ate every last pizza in this place Trunks" said Ryo. "Whoops is right" said Trunks. "I think we should leave Trunks before the manager comes out" said Ryo. "Good idea, lets head back to the beach" said Trunks. They went out hand in hand walking back to the beach only to find Goten and Bra there. "Huh Goten, Bra, what are you two doing here?" asked Ryo. "Trunks, Ryo, I could be asking the same thing to you guys" said Goten. "We're out on a date" said Trunks. "What really, so are we" said Bra. "Hey Trunks lets go surfing, you know you can't beat me" said Goten. "Ha, we'll see about that Goten" said Trunks. The two boy's got their surf boards and went out. "And there they go" said Bra. "Yup, there they go competing against each other. Boys" said Ryo. "Yup Boys" said Bra. "Lets leave those two alone and get some ice cream" said Ryo. "Good idea" said Bra. The girls went to get ice cream while the boy's were competing against each other. 2 hours had passed and the boy's notice the girls weren't around. "Uh Trunks, where the girls go" said Goten. "Huh, I don't know, wonder where they went" said Trunks. Just then the boy's felt something icy cold go down their swim trunks from behind them. "Hey that's cold who did that!" asked Trunks. "Hehehe" said Ryo. "What the Ryo, Bra, you two dump ice in our swim trunks" said Goten. "Yup" said Bra. "You two done competing against each other?" Said Ryo. They boys looked at each other. "Oh yeah sorry about that girls" said Trunks. "Don't worry about it" said Ryo. "Yeah, come on Goten, its time for me to head back home" said Bra. "Oh right, its getting dark, better get you back before Vegeta kills me" said Goten. "See you guys later then" said Trunks. "Yeah laters" said Ryo. They both waved goodbye to Goten and Bra and decided to sit on top of the cliff at the beach that wasn't far from where they were. "Today was fun wasn't it Trunks" said Ryo. "Yeah it was, by the way, where did you and Bra go" asked Trunks. "Oh we went for some ice cream and some guys hit on us" said Ryo. "What?!" said Trunks. "Don't worry, nothing happen, we beat them up after they tried to take our tops off" said Ryo. "Oh if Goten and I had been there, they would have been dead than beaten up" said Trunks. "Yeah, you and Goten would have killed them, I can actually see that happening right now" said Ryo. Trunks started to kiss her shoulders to her neck. "Trunks stop that, we're outside anyways" said Ryo. "Then why don't we take it inside back in your room at Mt. Paoz" said Trunks. "I swear you're such a horny school boy" said Ryo. "Hehe I can't help it, I just love being so close to you, especially the way you look in your bikini" said Trunks. "Alright lets go home then, you win as always" said Ryo. "Haha I always do" said Trunks. They both went and got their stuff and flew back home to Mt. Paoz for the night.

**The Son Family Home  
****Ryonaka's Room**

Trunks woke up and it was the middle of the night. 'Damn I better get home.' thought Trunks. He got up and dressed to go back home to Capsule Corp. Ryo started to wake up and saw Trunks getting dressed. "Trunks, where you going?" said Ryo. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you up. I gotta get back home or Goten will come up checking up on you and be blind again like the last time he saw us naked together. Plus we have the school field trip to the beach in the morning, even though we already went to the beach haha" said Trunks. "Right forgot about the trip and poor Goten haha" said Ryo. "Yeah, I'll see you in the morning okay?" asked Trunks. "Alright Trunks" said Ryo. She went back to sleep not before Trunks leaving a kiss and heading back to Capsule Corp.

**Morning**

"Ryo! Goten! Dick! Time to wake up or your going to be late for the school field trip to the beach!" yelled Chichi. "Okay okay coming mom!" said Ryo. "Man how sweet is this, my school and your school are all going to the beach" said Dick. "Yup we'll be able to have some fun together" said Goten. "Can't wait to go" said Dick. "Alright you 3, eat up and off you go, don't want to be late now do you" said Chichi. "Haha we know mom" said Goten. The 3 ate their breakfast and went to school, Dick separated from Goten and Ryo since he went to a middle school and would meet up at the beach during the trip.

**Orange Star High**

"Trunks!" Said Ryo. She ran up to him and tackled him. "Hehehe got you" said Ryo. "Haha yeah you did and that still hurts when you tackle me" said Ryo. "Sorry about that" said Ryo. "Its okay Ryo, come here" as Trunks said that he kissed her holding her close. "Hey Ryo, you're here, this is gonna be fun" said Megan. "Yeah, even though me and Trunks already went to the beach yesterday" said Ryo. "Yeah but this time we'll all be together, including Dick since his school is going on the same trip" said Zatanna. "Yes it will be fun" said Kaldur. "Hmm Kaldur, how are you gonna hide your gills?" Said Ryo. "Worry not, I'll wear band around my neck to hide it from the other students, it should work thanks to Bulma's help" said Kaldur. "Ahh I see, that's good" said Ryo. "Haven't gone to the beach since we first form the team remember" said Conner. "Oh yeah, it was when Artemis first join and Wally was still at school when we were all at the beach playing" said Megan. "Man I was stuck in school while you guys were having fun" said Wally. "This is gonna be a great week" said Zatanna. "Can't wait to have some fun" said Bra. "Alright students onto the bus with your homeroom class" said Mr. Yamato. All the students went into the bus with their homeroom class. All the girls kept staring at Trunks and Ryo. "I wish they stop staring" said Ryo. "Hey just ignore them sweetheart" said Trunks. "I'll try" said Ryo. She brought out a book that Gohan had got for her birthday, it was a book on mysteries and romance. "Reading one of the books Gohan gave you?" said Artemis. "Yeah, I haven't read all the books that I got for my birthday yet still" said Ryo. "How many have you read so far?" asked Conner. "About maybe 5 books" said Ryo. "Well they did get you a lot of detective books and other kinds" said Megan. "Yup" said Ryo. As the bus started to move, everyone was doing their own thing. Goten and Wally were eating some snacks, Megan and Artemis were talking, Bra and Zatanna were on the other bus, Ryo and Kaldur were reading a book, Trunks was asleep with his head on Ryo's shoulder, it was gonna be a long ride to the beach.

**Hotel  
****Field Trip Week **

The bus finally stop and everyone got off and follow the teacher to the hotel lobby. "Alright students, please pick a partner to pair up, that partner will be your roommate while staying the hotel and buddy" said Mr. Yamato. "Well I know who I want as my partner hehe." Trunks said while putting his arm around her shoulder. "Oh Trunks" said Ryo. "Curse her for having Trunks to herself like always, what does he see in that freak" said Rose. "Who knows, all of us went out with him for only one date and he dumps us the next day, what makes her so special I wonder" said Leena. "It doesn't matter, Trunks is gonna dump her one of these days" said Amy. "Sis!" Dick came running to his sister and hugging her. "Hey there Dick" said Ryo. "This is gonna be fun right Sis" said Dick. "Yup sure is" said Ryo. Zatanna came and hugged Dick. "Hey there, how was your ride here" asked Zatanna. "It was okay" said Dick. "Ryo!" Marron came and hugged Ryo. "Hey there Marron, how's my favorite little chestnut" said Ryo. "Great, didn't get to see you yesterday though. We all went shopping" said Marron. "Really, did you buy a lot of fashionable outfits" said Ryo. "Yup. I'm so happy we can have fun at the beach together" said Marron. "Yeah and don't forget, your coming shopping where I'm from" said Ryo. "Right!" Said Marron. "Now you and Dick better return to your homeroom classes before they find out your missing" said Ryo. "Okay's" Said Marron. "Okay Zee, I'll see you on the beach soon" said Dick. "Okay Dick" said Zatanna. Both of them kissed each other and went to their homeroom classes. "What no way, Zatanna who was that kid you kissed?" asked Mary. "Oh that was my boyfriend, he's a year younger than me, and he's Ryo's little brother" said Zatanna. "What your dating a middle school student?" asked Ryan. "Yeah, I don't see the problem, he and I have a lot of things in common and we care about each other a lot" said Zatanna. "Hehe that's right Zee, you tell em" said Ryo. "Hey Kaldur, wanna pair up with me, since Trunks is rooming with Ryo" said Goten. "Sure Goten" said Kaldur. "We'll be having a room together of course, right Conner" said Megan. "Yeah" said Conner. "Come on Baywatch, we need to get our room key" said Artemis. "Coming babe" said Wally. "Okay Bra, lets get to our room and settled in" said Zatanna. "Right behind you Zatanna" said Bra. Trunks and Ryo went up to the teacher and gave them their room key. "Trunks, Ryonaka, the both of you will be having the presidential suit" said Mr. Yamato. "Presidential suite, why?" asked Ryo. "Probably due to my family's fame" said Trunks ."Trunks is right" said Mr. Yamato. "Oh okay then" said Ryo. "Lets get going to our room and settle in sweetheart" said Trunks. "Coming" said Ryo. Everyone went up to their room's and settled in. "Wow this is a presidential suite, haven't seen one's like these in a long time" said Ryo. "Really, well I guess its been awhile because of all your missions" said Trunks. "Yeah, but they do take the boredom away though" said Ryo. "We better get going downstairs, the others are probably waiting for us" said Trunks. "Oh right" said Ryo. The two of them went to the lobby meeting up with the others to go to the beach.

**The Beach**

"Wow check out this beach, and not only that, you girls look hot in your bikini's" said Wally. "Same as always aren't you Wally" said Ryo. "Hey what can I say, I love being me, right babe?" asked Wally. "Yeah sure do Baywatch" said Artemis. "Lets all play volleyball" said Ryo. "Oh sounds fun" said Megan. "This time my team will win" said Conner. "Girls vs. Boy's then" said Zatanna. "Deal" said Goten. "We'll alternate players" said Trunks. "This should be fun" said Kaldur. "Haha, this I've got to see" said Bra. "I'll say" said Marron. "Lets start" said Dick. They started the volleyball game and the girls were winning against the boy, Ryo was sitting down on the beach blanket with Marron since she already went up for the first few games. "You'll come visit sometimes when the zeta-tubes are up right Ryo?" asked Marron. "Of course I will Marron, plus I'll be taking you and your mom shopping, we'll have lots of fun and make it a great memory" said Ryo. "Haha right, I love having you around, its like having a sister, since mom and dad only have me" said Marron. "Haha don't worry Marron, your not alone, you got Bra, Pan and the others" said Ryo. "That's right" said Marron. "Hey Marron your turn next" said Zatanna. "Okay's!" Said Marron. "Knock those boy's dead" said Ryo. Trunks came and sat behind Ryo from behind her, wrapping his arounds around her. "Hehe Hey." Said Ryo. "Hey there, having fun?" Asked Trunks. "Yeah I am, but somethings wrong" said Ryo. "What do you mean?" asked Trunks. "Well besides the other girls from our class and other girls from the other classes staring at us, the one with the most ice cold star at me is Mia over there" said Ryo. "Huh… Geez that girl doesn't give up, I know mom had threaten her family's company on separating their's from ours, but geez, if she keeps this up, mom will separate the partnership from Capsule Corp" said Trunks. "Just seeing her makes my head hurt" said Ryo. "Hey don't think about it, just think about something else, by the way, where's your necklace" said Trunks. "Oh I left it in our room, I didn't want to lose it or swim with it" said Ryo. "Oh that's good, don't want anything to happen to it" said Trunks. "Hey Trunks, lets get out of here, I can't stand with all these girls staring at us" said Ryo. "Alright sweetheart, lets go, hey guys, me and Ryo are gonna go for a walk" said Trunks. "Alright, we'll catch up with you guys laters then" said Wally.

Trunks took Ryo's hand and they started to take a walk on the beach, Trunks kept an close eye on the girls that were following them, especially Mia, who was not far from behind. "Dammit I can't take it anymore" said Trunks. "Trunks?" Said Ryo. "Wait here" said Trunks. He went in front of all those girls and started to yell at them, the Team wasn't' far behind and watch Trunks on what he was about to do. "Okay you damn girls stop following me and my girlfriend got that?! I can't stand you damn sluts following me anymore, its getting annoying!" said Trunks. "Grrr dammit Trunks, what does she have that we don't" said Rose. "Yeah Trunks, tell us what makes her soo special." Mia said as she came in front of the other girls. "She has a sweet and kind heart and she loves me for me, all you damn girls care about is my damn looks, my family's fame and fortune. I only dated you stupid girls once because I was bored and I needed to find something to preoccupied my free time, all of you girls may look pretty on the outside but on the inside you all are nothing but a bunch of cold hearted disgusting bitches and if anyone you dare hurt my Ryo like Mia did, I swear I will make sure you all regret the day you were all born, I plan on marrying her and nothing's gonna stop me from being with her. Now stay the hell away from us!" Trunks yelled. All the girls were frozen from what Trunks said. "Wooo! Way to go Trunks" said Dick. "Yeah! That's how you tell them!" said Artemis. "Awesome job Trunks!" Said Goten. "Way to stand up for your girl!" Said Kaldur. "Nice job big brother!" said Bra. "Wow Trunks didn't think you had it in you" said Conner. "Hehe Nice work Trunks, you made all those girls stand all frozen" said Marron. "We're proud of you man!" said Wally. "You're the man!" said Megan. "Excellent job!" said Zatanna. Trunks went back to Ryo, she was smiling after seeing what Trunks just did. "You know that you're the best boyfriend ever" said Ryo. "Hehe oh I know all right, come here" as Trunks said that he wrapped his arms around the girl he loved and kissed her. The team saw and starting making kissy kissy faces at them like little kids. After their walk, they went back to where the team was and had grilled hotdogs and went out for a swim til it was time for dinner.

**Hotel  
****Dinner Time**

All the students and teachers were at the dining hall for dinner, there was a large floor for dancing and the food was spread out with many different types of food. "Wow this place looks amazing" said Megan. "Yeah it is, lets all get a table together" said Kaldur. "Yeah good idea" said Ryo. They all found a big table for all of them to sit together. "The food is amazing" said Artemis. "Wow the food is great" said Wally. "Yeah but your sorta making a mess Wally" said Zatanna. "Haha well Wally loves food" said Dick. "Haha and he's not even a saiyan" said Marron. "Best field trip ever" said Goten. "Yeah it is" said Trunks. "Though I have to say Trunks, what we saw earlier was amazing, we didn't think you would blow up soo soon" said Kaldur. "Yeah well those girls were getting annoying and I couldn't take it anymore with the whole following especially Mia who was in there too" said Trunks. "Well it was quite a show" said Dick. "Yeah sure was, all those girls frozen stiff from all the things you said" said Conner. "I think they deserve it anyway, following a guy who has all the money and fame and who already has a girlfriend, is an annoyance" said Bra. "Hehe I enjoyed the show quite well if you ask me" said Ryo. "Well I'm glad you did sweetheart" said Trunks. "I wonder how the others back at home are doing, I'm sure Rocket is lonely, don't you think so Kaldur" said Artemis. "Rocket and I have been talking whenever we get the chance, of course I'm sure she'll have a big welcome for us when we get back home" said Kaldur. "Hehe can't wait to see how dad reacts to Trunks when they first meet each other" said Dick, "Oh its gonna be quite a sight to see that's for sure" said Ryo. "So how am I gonna get the approval of your dad?" said Trunks. "Just be yourself Trunks and you'll be fine" said Ryo. "I hope so" said Trunks. "Just one thing, if he gives you the glare just keep staring back at him and don't flinch too" said Dick. "Oh we're all gonna see this" said Conner. "That's right, dad has camera's in the house except our bedrooms" said Ryo. "What? Camera's in the house in some of the rooms except the bedrooms?" asked Wally. "So that means he know's what happen last summer?" asked Conner. "Yup" said Dick. "And the time when we all came back from a mission and slept over when we trashed the kitchen?" Said Megan. "Yup" said Dick. "He knows all and see's all, you can never hide from the dark knight hehehe" said Ryo. "Okay note to all of us, be careful what you do in the Wayne Mansion" said Wally. "Agree" said Everyone. "Hey they're playing slow music, why don't we all join the other classes on the floor" said Zatanna. "Sure" said Everyone. "Come Marron, you can dance with me" said Kaldur. "Okay" said Marron. Everyone from the table got up and danced with their partner or friends. "Looks like your enjoying yourself Ryo" said Trunks. "Of course I am. I've never been more happy" said Ryo. "I'm glad, you'll be more happy when I get your dad's approval and when I ask for your hand" said Trunks. "My hand? You mean" said Ryo. "Of course, I plan to marry the girl that I'm dancing with right now" said Trunks. "Oh Trunks" said Ryo. "I take it that's a yes" said Trunks. "Of course!" Said Ryo. "Of course it was gonna be a surprise when I ask you after getting your dad's approval then take you someplace special and then ask for your hand in marriage" said Trunks. "I don't think it would matter, I would have said yes anyway. You're the best thing that's ever happen to me after all, and I wouldn't change a thing" said Ryo. "Same here. If you hadn't come back to this world from falling a trap, I would have still been an emotionless guy dating each girl for one day and dumping them the next day. I'm glad that I have you here with me and we'll be living a life of our own and a family of our own too" said Trunks. "You thought of a future that far Trunks hehe" said Ryo. "Yeah I have" said Trunks. "Hehe first you gotta get through dad, and he'll probably won't let us get married til we're in our 20's Trunks" said Ryo. "Well I can wait, we'll be engaged by then" said Trunks. "That's true, lets go back to our room, I'm pretty tired" said Ryo. "Yeah me too" said Trunks. The couple said goodnight to the other's and told them they would see them in the morning and went back to their room. Ryo changed out of her dress and wore a large tight black tank top and slipped into bed, Trunks just changed out of his suit and wore only dark blue pajama pants, he slipped into bed and pulled Ryo closed and wrapped his arm's and tail around her, giving her a goodnight kiss before sleeping.

**The Beach  
****Field Trip Week**

Days have passed and they were on their last day of the field trip, everyone was enjoying their time together at the beach. Especially Trunks and Ryo, they were able to get some peace and quiet from not being follow by anymore girls. "Man it sucks that today's our last day here" said Goten. "Yeah, but it was sure fun" said Wally. "Yeah best field trip week ever" said Conner. "Oh wait we gotta take a picture, for the souvenir room, after all we are in another world, a picture would be perfect, we should take one with all the other friends and family too" said Megan. "Good idea, a group photo for everyone we met during our stay here for the souvenir room and a photo of all of us at the beach for ourselves to put in our room" said Ryo. "Sounds perfect" said Kaldur. "Yeah, Trunks your gonna join us in our missions sometime won't you?" Asked Ryo. "Sure am" said Trunks. "Hey don't forget I'm coming along too" said Goten. "Me too since your taking me and mom shopping" said Marron. "I know I know my little chestnut" said Ryo. "Oh Ryo, you treat Marron like she's your little sister" said Artemis. "I can't help it, I only grew up with just dad, Alfred and Dick, and its nice to have Marron around, plus she's soo adorable and you 3 all agree with me" said Ryo. "Hehe yeah she's part of the family" said Megan. "Marron do you know how to fight like your parents?" Asked Zatanna. "Me? Nope, mom and dad never encourage me to fight, I know how to fly though" said Marron. "Well don't worry, if anything happens, we'll be there to protect you if some bad guy comes out and attacks the city or robs a bank" said Artemis. "I can't wait, your world must have different technology and going to a whole new world will be a great experience" said Marron. "Yeah, I wonder how my dad is doing" said Zatanna. "Don't worry Zee, your dad is still there, Fate wouldn't let anything happen to your dad" said Dick. "I know Dick, I was able to save Fate from Savage, but not dad from Fate" said Zatanna. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come back someday, and see how well you grown and he'll be proud of you for sure" said Ryo. "Hehe thanks" said Zatanna. "Hey Marron, your mom isn't the only android alive right?" asked Ryo. "Yeah why?" asked Marron. "Don't you have an uncle name 17? asked Ryo. "Oh yeah I do, what about him?" asked Marron. "How come we never seen him around before?" said Conner. "Oh iono, he lives in the wild in a cabin but he comes visit sometimes, he's nice" said Marron. "Why not have him come with us, it would be a nice family vacation for your family" said Megan. "Oh sounds like a good idea, I'll ask mom when I get home" said Marron. "Alright, let us enjoy our last day at the beach before we leave to go back home this afternoon" said Kaldur. Everyone nodded and enjoyed their time, they all went out to the beach and started to surf at the waves, Wally kept falling out of his board every time a wave came, Conner did his best but didn't last long on his board, Trunk and Goten were competing against each other again, Bra, Marron and Megan were enjoying talking about the other Earth, Kaldur was grilling up the hamburgers for everyone, Zatanna and Dick were surfing on one board together and Ryo was surfing beating everyone and was thrown off from her board by Trunks after she surfed the wave. It was time to go back and everyone gather their things and went to their assigned buses, everyone was tired and fell asleep on the way, once they were back at their school, they all decided to go back to Capsule Corp to sleep.

**1 Months Later**

A month has passed and the Zeta-tube was finally up. All the z-fighter's were there except for Dende who stayed behind at the lookout with Mr. Popo to watch over Earth. Even Goku came because he was anxious to go to another world aswell. The grownups at the watch tower suggested that they would go through to make sure it would go smoothly. "Alright everyone here?" said Bulma. "Yeah we're all here Bulma" said Yamcha. "Alright, Red Tornado I'm going to start up the Zeta-tube, be ready to turn them on" said Bulma. "Affirmative" said Red Tornado. They began to start up the zeta-tubes and it was working well so far. "Alright, Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash and Martian Manhunter, we'll go through the zeta-tube, with all the precautions we made, I believe the zeta-tubes will work, lets go through" said Batman. The Justice League members went through while the others back at the watchtower watch and wait for the success. Just then they saw something come out, it was Batman and the others. "Daddy!" said Ryo, she ran up to him and hugged him, so did Dick. "Dad!" said Dick. "Uncle Barry!" Said Wally, he was getting a noogie to the head from Flash. "Uncle J'onn!" Said Megan. "I'm glad to see you are well Megan" said Martian Manhunter. "My King, it is good to see you again" said Kaldur. "I am glad to see you are are doing okay aswell" said Aquaman. "Green Arrow!" said Artemis. "Oh man, am I happy to see you kiddo" said Green Arrow. "Big Brother" said Conner. "Hey there Kon-El, glad to finally see you in person" said Superman. "Aunt Diana, Aunt Dinah!" said Ryo. "Hey there princess, we've missed you" said Wonder Woman. "We're glad that all of you children are okay, and that the zeta-tubes are up" said Black Canary. The Z fighters saw how happy they all were, especially Ryo, she missed the person who raised her for the past 17 years. They all introduce themselves to the Z fighters and the Justice League. "So we're all going back right, Bulma, you have someone to take over Capsule Corp while your family is vacationing in our world?" asked Batman. "Yup don't worry" said Bulma. "Hehe yay I can't wait to go" said Marron. "You brought me here to go on a family vacation in another world?" asked 17. "It'll be fun 17" said 18. "Alright if you say so 18" said 17. "Don't worry, you all can stay at our mansion, right Dad?" asked Ryo. "Of course they can" said Batman. "Alright everyone got their things?" said Flash. They all nodded. "Alright please make sure all hands and feet are still attach after you go through the zeta- tube" said Green Arrow, everyone laughed.

All the Z fighters went through the zeta-tube and aswell as the Justice League members who went through. "Wow this watch tower is amazing" said Bulma. "Yeah it totally is" said Krillin. "Oh I almost forgot, all females in the justice league, if this old man touches you and anywhere on your body, please go ahead and hit him because I sure did when he touched me!" Said Ryo. "Ahaha well that's actually normal in our world, but getting hit by female's is normal too, he can take it, he's over 300 years old" said Gohan. "Wow your over 300 years old?" Said Flash. "Sure am, I'm one of the greatest martial artist back in the day" said Master Roshi. "Alright I have a limo waiting for you all to take you to Wayne Mansion" said Batman. "The Team and I will head back to Mt. Justice, we will meet you tomorrow" said Kaldur. "Alright, we'll meet you guys tomorrow at Mt. Justice, say hi to Rocket for us" said Ryo. "I will" said Kaldur. "Okay lets go" said Dick. Everyone followed Dick through the zeta-tube. Trunks and Ryo followed from behind and saw that there was someone waiting at the limo. "Alfred!" said Ryo. "Ahh Master Dick, Miss Ryonaka, it's a pleasure to see you both again" said Alfred. "Great to see you too" said Dick. "Well I have 3 limo's for our guest to take us to the mansion" said Alfred. The Z fighters got into the limo to go to the Wayne Mansion. Ryo held onto Trunks hand since he was nervous about Bruce. _'Don't worry Trunks, everything will be okay, he's gonna talk to you in his study after dinner after all'_ said Ryo. _'I know, I just hope I can get through to him to approve our relationship'_ said Trunks. The limo car stopped and they were at Wayne Mansion. "Wow that place is huge and its beautiful" said Chichi. "Wow I'll say" said Goku. "Wow sis you live in a great place" said Goten. "Have to agree with you there" said Gohan. "What a lovely view from here too" said Videl. "Yeah it is, you can see the city from here" said Krillin. "Alright lets get you all settled in and dinner should be ready in about maybe an hour. So why not check the place out after getting your stuff in your guest rooms" said Dick. Ryo and Dick showed everyone where they would sleep, of course Trunks would be in Ryo's room, Bruce didn't mind, but he would still see him about approving their relationship. "I have to say this house is amazing" said Bulma. "Yeah mom, just look at it, its even beautiful on the inside just as the outside" said Bra. "Man this place is amazing" said Yamcha. "Wow mom, Ryo lives in a great home" said Marron. "Yeah definently" said 18. "I have to say, this world is interesting" said 17. "Piccolo how come you came along?" asked Gohan. "Your not the only one who's curious right?" said Piccolo. "Yeah I guess your right." Everyone was taken in the whole view and taking a look around the house. Ryo was in her room putting all the things she had gotten from her other home. Trunks then came and held her from behind. "Hmm? Something the matter Trunks?" said Ryo. "Nah nothing really, your place is amazing, so is your room" said Trunks, he started to kiss her neck. "Thanks. Don't worry about dad, he'll approve, I know he will" said Ryo. "Yeah I feel it too, he didn't even glare at me, well not yet" said Trunks. She turned around and looked at him. "Hehe, once he approves, we'll be even happier then we have ever been sweetheart" said Ryo. "Hehe yeah, now how about a good luck kiss" said Trunks. "Hehe alright" said Ryo. The couple kissed in each other's arm while the sun was setting through the window not letting each other go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Goten has a twin sister and goes missing 8 months later and gets adopted by Bruce Wayne  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian, Aqualad/Rocket  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just Ryonaka~  
**  
Note: **Italic's words are psychic link from Megan or Martian Manhunter linking up everyones minds to communicate and Trunks bond with Ryo.

* * *

**Wayne Mansion  
****Dinner Time**

Everyone was outside in the backyard looking at the large garden behind the mansion. "You guys enjoying the place?" Ryo asked as she arrived with Trunks. "Yeah, your place is amazing" said Bra. "Yeah I'll say, all your buildings in your world look so different from ours besides the Kame House." Said Bulma. "Haha I guess so" said Dick. "Where is your gravity room girl?" asked Vegeta. "Oh that, the gravity room is in the batcave but I can't allow you in there for now Vegeta. So just be patience okay?" Said Ryo. "Fine then, I'll wait" said Vegeta. "Marron, we'll be going shopping tomorrow morning okay?" said Ryo. "Really? Okay" said Marron. "What will the rest of us do?" Asked Gohan. "You, Papa, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin and 17 will be going on some missions, you're missions will be assigned from the watchtower. Goten, me and Trunks will be going on other missions to take care of the problem against Klarion who trapped me and the others and sent us to your Earth, but Goten and Trunks will be going with Dick to Mt. Justice to hang out with the guys before the mission in the afternoon. Plus Bulma thought it be a good idea for you guys for some good exercise since you guys have been slacking off in your time of peace. Just be sure to listen and don't joke if dad's there or you'll get the glare." Said Ryo. "What about me, mom, Bra, Pan, Videl, and the other girls?" asked Marron. "Oh we'll be shopping of course, and taking you sight seeing, but that's in the morning til noon, afternoon the boys and I gotta head to Mt. Justice to meet up with our friends" said Ryo. "Yup, we'll show Klarion not to mess with us, wait until they see that we're back" said Dick. "Oh I almost forgot, when you get sent on your missions, you are not and I repeat to not kill the enemy, either the intergalactic law or the earth's justice system will take care of the bad guys once their capture" said Ryo. "Wow you guys sure do things different here" said 17. "Most bad guys are humans, and others are those who've been mutated from science experiments that have been done in secret, same goes with any alien life, so no killing, understand?" said Ryo. "We understand" said everyone. Just then Alfred came. "Master Dick, Miss Ryonaka, and guests, dinner is ready, please come to the dinner room" said Alfred. "Alright I'm starving!" Said Goku. "And there he goes hahaha" said Ryo. "Yup and somehow I'm not surprise" said Dick. "It is Goku after all" said Trunks. Everyone went to the dinner hall to eat with Bruce and the family.

Everyone was enjoying their dinner and loved the food. "Alfred your such a great cook" said Chichi. "Why thank you Ms. Son" said Alfred. "Alfred has been serving the family ever since I was a kid, he's always been an excellent cook" said Bruce. "Hehe sure has" said Ryo. "Mhm" said Dick. "I have to say, this place must be really old Bruce" said Bulma. "Yes it is, its been in the family for generations" said Bruce. "Even the guest rooms are big" said Yamcha. "Ahh Mr. Piccolo, are you not gonna eat?" said Alfred. "Sorry no, my race only drinks water only, we do not eat food like other races do." Said Piccolo. "Really, I probably starve if drinking only water was the only thing I have" said Ryo. "I've also heard your stories of your success in your past battles, is that true Goku?" asked Bruce. "Oh yeah, and man I do love a good fight against a strong enemy. Of course its to save the lives that were lost, and I'll fight as hard as I can to keep the peace going" said Goku. "Reminds me of a certain someone I know" said Bruce looking at his daughter. "Dad stop looking at me like that, it's not my fault I like to go out and fight crime like you" said Ryo. "That's true, you did brought her up and trained her to become a sidekick then a hero Master Bruce" said Alfred. "Yes I know, if I didn't train her she would lose control of her strength and I can see all the damage bills coming to my house about broken stuff from school or anywhere in Gotham City" said Bruce. "Hey just be glad I only accidentally broke the weapons during my training" said Ryo. "Yeah she's right dad, we're lucky she didn't destroy Mt. Justice" said Dick. "True enough" said Bruce. "Oh Ryo, I took a look in your room and you have soo many great clothes" said Bra. "Haha thanks, you can go ahead and borrow them, I only wear them when dad drags me and Dick to special occasions like auction house or the opera" said Ryo. "Really? Thanks" said Bra. "You can go ahead and borrow anything you like too Marron, your mother too" said Ryo. "Thanks Ryo" said Marron. "You know I might stay in this world for awhile" said 17. "Same here, its quite interesting, plus I wanna check out the cities" said Yamcha. "Really?" said 18. "Well there's not much back in our world, but this world has a lot of things I could do, good things I mean 18" said 17. "Well aslong your not causing trouble or killing anyone, I'm sure Bruce won't mind." Said 18. "I don't mind aslong he follow's the rules and plus the pay is good if he joins the Justice League, he just have to save a few people and do some good missions" said Bruce. "Looks like Pan is tired, I'm going take her to bed everyone" said Videl. "Okay Videl, I'll be up in a minute then" said Gohan. "Oh papa, do you really have to scarf down the food" said Ryo. "What can I say, I love food and Vegeta is doing it too" said Goku. "Guess it can't be help, they are saiyans" said Ryo. "If I remember correctly you were just the same way back when you were just a little girl Miss Ryonaka" said Alfred. "Hehe I sure was, and a troublemaker" said Ryo. "When I first found her and brought her back home here, she made a number 2 when Alfred went upstairs to get the old crib, and man it sure stink" said Bruce. "DAD DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" Yelled Ryo. Everyone was laughing at Bruce's story when Ryo was a baby. "How embarrassing" said Ryo. "Hehe Goten was the same way, and I'm sure he stink as much as Ryo did when he went a number 2, when we brought them home for the first time, after the welcome party, both Goten and Ryo did a double 2 on me and mom." Said Gohan. "GOHAN!" said Ryo and Goten. "I asked Gohan to change them too, it almost knocked Gohan out from the smelly diapers" said Chichi. "Man how embarrassing." Said Goten. "Huh?" said Ryo. " What is it sis?" asked Dick. "Uh Dad, I think we got reporters at our front door" said Ryo. "This isn't good, I better check it out, everyone stay here" said Bruce. "Would be nice if I can just kill those reporters" said Ryo. "Yeah but what you gonna do" said Dick. "Dad your back, so what was it." Said Ryo. "Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Ryo, come to the door, their asking about how you suddenly shown up and found your daughter. Someone must have overheard or leaked it out" said Bruce. "We better go" said Ryo.

The Son family went to the front door with Bruce and saw the reporters. "Okay okay now settled down, we'll answer all your questions" said Bruce. "I'm a reporter from the Daily Gotham newspaper, I liked to know how is it that the real family of Ryonaka Son appear and are they here to take their daughter away from you Mr. Wayne" said the Daily Gotham Newspaper Reporter. "Well yes she is our missing daughter, but we will not force her away from a home she grew up with, she was well loved and care for, as long she is happy, that's all that matters" said Chichi. "And who are you miss?" said Reporter 1. "I'm Chichi Son, I'm the mother, this is my husband Goku Son, my oldest Gohan Son, and this is Goten Son, the twin of Ryonaka Son" said Chichi. "Mr. Wayne, what do you comment on what Ms. Son said earlier?" said Reporter 2. "As she said, I only want my daughter to be happy, the Son family are a part of the Wayne family. She is our daughter and we won't do anything that would make her sad, the only thing we want is our daughter's happiness" said Bruce. "What do you have to say Miss Ryonaka" said Reporter 3. "Me? Well I'm happy, it just means I got a bigger family now, my family is important to me and having them here makes me happy and I'm glad I found them. But that doesn't mean I won't stop being the daughter of Bruce Wayne or being Richard Dick Grayson's big sister" said Ryo. "May we get a family photo of the whole family of the Son's and Wayne's?" said Reporter 2. "Sure, Dick come here! They want a picture of the whole family" said Bruce. "Wait what about Videl and Pan?" said Dick. "Oh right I'll go get them" said Gohan. "Who is Videl and Pan?" asked Reporter 1. "Videl is the wife of Gohan and Pan is his daughter" said Ryo. "Here they are, they want a picture of the whole family for the newspaper and TV, so smile" said Gohan. The whole family lined up and the reporters took the picture and left. They all went back to the dining room. "Wow that was crazy, but they're not as crazy as the one's in our world" said Gohan. "Yeah, but who made it slipped about our family?" asked Goten. "I know who" said Ryo. "Oh it definitely has to be him, no doubt about it" said Dick. "You two think so too?" asked Bruce. "Totally him dad" said Ryo. "Who are you talking about, you know who it was?" said Gohan. "Wally" said all 3. "What Wally really?" said Yamcha. "Yeah, he must have let it slipped if he was hanging out with his family at some place that had a lot of people" said Dick. "Yeah but at least its out of the open" said Ryo. "I just hope they don't come back to our mansion, I don't' like it when they do. They trample over our garden's and stuff" said Ryo. "Worry not Miss Ryonaka, I'll get the flower's fixed in the morning" said Alfred. "Thank you Alfred" said Ryo. "Alright why don't you all go to bed, but first things first, Trunks come to my study this way" said Bruce. 'Aww man this is it, I hope I can do it' thought Trunks. "Good luck Trunks hehehe" said Dick. "Hey don't laugh like that!" said Trunks. "Don't worry, you'll be fine" said Ryo. "Thanks. Off I go and hope to live, I hope..." said Trunks. He followed Bruce his study to talk about the relationship to his daughter. "Well lets go back to our rooms shall we?" asked Ryo. "Sounds like a plan, plus it might be long conversation between dad and Trunks" said Dick. Everyone agreed and went to their guest rooms and rooms while Bruce talks to Trunks.

**Bruce's Study**

They went in and Bruce sat down in his chair behind his desk. "Have a seat Trunks" said Bruce. "Yes sir" said Trunks. "Now do you know why we're here?" asked Bruce. "To get your approval of my relationship with your daughter sir" said Trunks. "That's right, now then, Dick has been keeping me up to date on what you two have been doing" said Bruce. "I've heard" said Trunks. "Now tell me, what makes you think I should approve your relationship to my daughter?" asked Bruce. "Before she came back home to the world she was born in, all I did was date girls for one day and then dump them the next day, I was emotionless guy who was bored of life til she bumped into me and Goten. Ever since I first saw her, I knew there was something familiar about her, I always somehow knew that in Goten's family, there was someone missing besides Goku who died before they were born, but when she bumped into us, it was clear that I was right" said Trunks. "Oh and then what" said Bruce. "When she found out how she disappear, she took a long walk and I felt like I had to go after her and I did, I wanted make sure she was okay, and deep down when she said that if she wanted to stay here in this world with you and Dick instead of living in the world she was born in, I felt hurt and I didn't know why until I kissed her that is. I knew right away she was the one I was looking for, the one that would love me for me, not for my family's fame and fortune. I love her very much and I want your approval so that I could ask her to marry me so we can have a life of our own" said Trunks. "You do know that when you two marry, she would have to live in your world where Capsule Corp. is since you are the next president" said Bruce. "I know, but I wouldn't keep her away from you or Dick forever, we do have the zeta-tubes up and running and we would come back and visit as many times as we can" said Trunks. "Hmm" said Bruce. He stared back at Trunks and gave the glare. 'Oh god it's the glare, I have to remember what Dick said, to keep staring back and don't' flinch' thought Trunks. He stared back at Bruce with a full confidence look, wanting to stay with the one he loved. "Seems like you got some backbone in you after all, not all people can stand against my glare" said Bruce. "So what does that mean?" asked Trunks. "I approve of your relationship to my daughter, but you two aren't getting married until she turns 20, is that clear?" said Bruce. "What really? Of course I understand sir! Thank you!" said Trunks. "Don't make her cry or you'll be facing against me and my batmobile running right over you boy, got it" said Bruce. "Of course I understand, I'll make her more happier than ever sir! I'm going take my leave now, good night Mr. Wayne!" said Trunks. He ran out of the study to Ryo's room.

**Ryonaka's Room**

On the way to Ryo's room, Bulma and Bra saw Trunks passed by with a happy look on his face. "Looks like Bruce approves" said Bulma. "Haha he sure looks happy mom" said Bra. Trunks passed by Yamcha, Krillin and 17. "Hehe go get her Trunks" said Yamcha. "Looks like the rich daddy approved of their relationship" said 17. "Haha yeah" said Krillin. Goten saw Trunks but was able to stop him from running to Ryo's Room. "Gohan did you see that?" said Goten. "Yeah, looks like he got the approval" said Gohan. "That's great" said Ox King. "What really? I'm soo happy for my daughter" said Chichi. "That's great, that means we'll be able to get more grandchildren Chichi" said Goku. "Oh yes, I just love more grandchildren." Said Chichi. "Haha well aslong they are happy" said Videl. "Piccolo must be sleeping outside" said Gohan. "Yeah I can see him from here in the backyard sitting on the bench asleep already" said Goku. Marron, 18 and Master Roshi saw Trunks but didn't bother to stop him. "Looks like Bruce accepted their relationship" said Roshi. "Looks like it" said 18. "Aww I'm soo happy for them." Said Marron. Dick saw Trunks passing by his room. "Hehe dad approved after all, better let Zee know to tell the others" said Dick. Trunks finally made it to Ryo's room and saw her changing into a large long sleeve dark blue shirt. He went up to her and picked her up and threw her on the bed landing on top of her started to kiss her. "Trunks, what's going on?" asked Ryo. "Hehe, oh I'm just soo happy that's all" said Trunks. "You mean?" ssked Ryo. "Yup he approved all the way, but he said he would run over me with the batmobile if I ever made you sad or cry" said Trunks. "Hahaha yeah that sounds like dad" said Ryo. She wrapped her arms around Trunks and started crying. "Hey what's wrong, why are you crying? Are you sad?" asked Trunks. "No its not that, these are happy tears Trunks, I'm just really really happy" said Ryo. "Oh I'm glad, I'm just as happy as you are" said Trunks. The couple started celebrate their happiness together and started to get more affectionate with each other making love throughout the whole night.

**Morning**

It was morning and everyone was waking up and going down for breakfast. Trunks and Ryo were waking up from the morning sun shining in the bedroom. "Man morning already, I'm pretty tired still" said Trunks. "Hmm I don't blame you after what we been doing together last night" said Ryo. "Hehe, well I was soo happy I couldn't control myself anymore and apparently you couldn't either" said Trunks. "Hehe right right, now first a shower and then breakfast" said Ryo. They both got up and took a shower and put on some clean clothes and went down stair for breakfast. "Morning Master Trunks, Miss Ryonaka" said Alfred. "Morning Alfred" said Ryo. "Morning" said Trunks. Everyone else came down and joined in for breakfast. "Morning" said everyone. "Looks like all of you got a goods night rest?" asked Bruce. "Yeah sure did" said Bulma. "The bed's felt like fluffy clouds" said Bra. "Agree even the food is good" said Vegeta. "A great place with great things" said Yamcha. "Yes, I haven't slept like that in ages" said Roshi. "Same here" said Chichi. "Man more good food haha" said Goku. "Ha you won't eat as much as me Kakarot!" said Vegeta. "Oh papa." Said Ryo. "Oh man, dad" said Trunks "We should totally come here for a few vacations sometime" said Goten. "Sounds like a plan" said Gohan. "Good Idea, plus there are times when we cannot come to your world if there are dangers here" said Bruce. "By the way, we heard the good news" said Ox King. "News?" said Ryo and Trunks. "Well we saw Trunks running to your room and from the look on his face it was a happy moment" said Krillin. "Ohh I didn't even notice you guys in the hall haha" said Trunks. "Well we're happy for you two" said Bulma. "Good work son, now we can have great food at home all the time now" said Vegeta. "Oh dad, is that all you think about" said Bra. "What's wrong having good food, her food is heaven and everyone in here knows that" said Vegeta. "That's true" said Yamcha. "Anyways its time for you guys to go to the watchtower, Dick will be taking Trunks and Goten to Mt. Justice to see the other guys, girls will be going shopping with me aswell as Zatanna and the others. Grandpa Ox and Master Roshi, I think you two should come with us since I think you might get lost in the watchtower" said Ryo. "Good idea" said Ox King. "Gohan, make sure no one causes trouble in the watchtower okay?" said Ryo. "Sure thing" said Gohan. "Oh and 17, don't do something your gonna regret or I'll ask 18 for the blueprints to make a control to shut you down, got that" said Ryo. "Roger that" said 17. "Uh 18 what is she talking about?" asked Krillin. "Oh I told her to say that to 17 so he wouldn't get into trouble" said 18. "Oh okay" said Krillin. "Okay now lets all go" said Chichi. "Yay we're gonna have fun right mama" said Pan. "We sure are" said Videl. "See you in the afternoon Ryo" said Trunks. "Same here, laters" said Ryo. "Okay guys follow me to the Batcave, we have a zeta-tube there, after we get there, Goten and Trunks, you'll follow me, then dad will change the destinations to the watchtower for the other guys to go through." Said Dick. They all nodded and followed the secret stairs to the batcave. "Wow this place is totally cool" Said Goten. "Wow how awesome" said Trunks. "Huh hey are those hero suits?" said Krillin. "Oh yeah, those are me and Ryo's old suits when we were smaller" said Dick. "Aww I bet you two looked adorable and scary at the same time" said Goku. "Hahaha now dad don't embarrass them" said Gohan. "Okay here we are, just follow what I said earlier and we'll be there" said Dick. He made the changes to the zeta-tube to lead to Mt. Justice. Goten and Trunks followed Dick to the zeta-tube to meet with Kaldur and the guys. "Okay our turn" said Bruce. "Huh whoa, you just come out of nowhere do you Bruce" said Yamcha. "Yeah and when we're at the watchtower, you call me Batman" said Bruce. They all nodded, Batman made the changes to the destination to the justice league watchtower, and went through with the other z fighters following.

**Justice League Watchtower**

Flash, Superman and Green Arrow saw Batman coming through the zeta-tube but saw that he brought some guest. "Well look what we have here, our guest from the other world, how did you guys like our world?" Said Flash. "Its great and we all slept like babies" said Yamcha. "Glad you guys did, here come the other members of the Justice League. We'll introduce them to you guys" said Green Arrow. "Hey there everyone, we want you to meet the guys from Saber's real home in the other Earth. From left to right, this is Yamcha, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, 17 and Krillin" said Superman. "Now you already know Superman, Flash, Batman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Wonder Woman and me from yesterday, here is the rest of the Justice League Members. From left to right again haha, we have Atom, Green Lantern John Stewart, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Icon, Plastic Man, Red Tornado and Doctor Fate" said Green Arrow. The z fighters and the Justice League members greeted each other. "Your name is really 17?" asked Green Lantern Hal Jordan. "Yes, I'm a cybernectic android like my sister 18" said 17. "Hmm I see." said Hal Jordan. "How cool, never seen clothes like yours" said Captain Marvel. "Your all look like your ready to fight in those" said Atom. "Well its what we all usually fight in, we've wore these kinds of clothes to fight bad guys in our world whenever they pose a threat" said Gohan. "Captain Marvel, why don't you go to Mt. Justice and meet with the guys, even though you are a member of Justice League, your still 11 years old." Said Batman. "What he's a 11!?" said Goku. "Oh yeah he is, but his age was kept a secret until it was found out during a meeting a year ago" said Flash. "Yeah see, Shazaam!" said Captain Marvel. "Wow you're a kid now" said Yamcha. "Shazaam! Well I'm going see them then, I'll tell them you guys said hello" said Captain Marvel. "Okay then, now we have some missions to do don't we Flash?" asked Batman. "Yes we got a couple for outside the world and some attacking the city on earth, but nothing we can't handle" said Green Arrow. "Oh and don't forget what Saber said, no killing the enemy or she'll give you the murderous glare with the frying pan of doom" said Batman. "Ahhhh! No not the frying pan of doom!" said Goku. "Anything but that!" said Gohan. "Uhh whats the frying pan of doom?" said Green Lantern John Stewart. "Oh well their wives scare the guys here and even though their the strongest in the universe, they are more terrified of their wives with the frying pan than fighting bad guys, trust me, you do not want to make the woman angry" said Piccolo. "Sounds interesting, I wonder if the frying pan works on the men in this world as well" said Black Canary. "Whoa babe, don't even think about it" said Green Arrow. "I'm so glad I don't live in their world" said Plastic Man. "What race are you from Piccolo?" asked Icon. "Me, I'm a Namekian but I was born on Earth, my people only drink water, we do not eat like the rest of you." Said Piccolo. "Piccolo here use to be the Guardian of Earth, but because Kami and Piccolo are now one again, we had to get a new Guardian because the dragon balls were no longer around. If you collect all 7 dragon balls, you can get any wish you want from the Eternal Dragon Shenron, we have a new Guardian now name Dende, but if the Guardian is killed, the dragon balls will turn to stone and unable to be any use, the Guardian of Earth watches all over the Earth on what happens down below from the lookout to make sure there is peace" said Gohan. "Wow how amazing" said Hawkwoman. "Usually things like that only exist in books" said Hawkman. "Even our Earth was destroy once, but we wished it back with the original dragon balls from the Planet Namek" said Goku. "Wow, you guys must have gone through a lot of battles" said Captain Atom. "Yeah we have but we've always pulled through" said Yamcha. "Hey Vegeta what are you doing over there, taking a good look at the view?" asked Goku. "Just taking a look, its been awhile since I've been in space since Frieza" said Vegeta. "Frieza?" asked Flash. "Well Frieza was a bad guy who enslaved our people, the saiyans, he would sit back while he make the saiyans do the dirty work by destroying all life on the planet and sell it to others" said Gohan. "We're more like Planet Brokers, but two saiyans stood up against Frieza and that was my father, King Vegeta and Kakarot's father, Bardock, but even they were no match for Frieza. He ended up destroying our whole planet, our race, with a giant supernova attack destroying all life" said Vegeta. "How horrible" said Green Arrow. "So you guys are just like Superman, the only few of their kind" said Atom. "Well not technically, Me and Vegeta are the only full blood saiyans, Gohan, Goten, Saber, Trunks, and Bra are half saiyans, Pan is only a quarter saiyan" said Goku. "So you mean you had children with human females" said Hawkwoman. "Yeah, but I don't think even Vegeta wants to see our race die out, who knows what could happen if our Earth was in danger again" said Goku. "So Gohan, your wife is human?" asked Flash. "Yeah" said Gohan. "Both Trunks and Saber are half saiyans, so they have trouble controlling their hormones because of that" said Krillin. "Ugh don't remind me, I don't want to remember when I first found out that they mated" said Gohan. "Hahaha Oh come on Gohan, even you knew that was coming, didn't Bulma said that when both Trunks and Saber were babies, Trunks would follow Saber everywhere whenever she explored around the house" said Goku. "Oh yeah I remember that, I guess I'm just being the overprotected brother I am" said Gohan. "Okay lets get started" said Batman. Everyone nodded and got ready for the missions they were getting.

**Mt. Justice**

Trunks, Goten and Dick arrived at Mt. Justice seeing their other friends. "Hey there guys" said Dick. "Hey there, how was your first night on our Earth" said Kaldur. "Oh it was great, and man that place is huge, I was trying to be careful what I did in the mansion since Ryo and Dick told us about the hidden camera's" said Goten. "Haha yeah well what you gonna do" said Wally. "This place looks amazing" said Trunks. "Thanks, its our home after all" said Conner. "Oh yeah we want you guys to meet someone" said Kaldur. "This here is Red Arrow" said Kaldur. "Nice you meet you" said Goten. "Hey there" said Trunks. "Nice to meet you guys too and you must be the guy who stole Saber's heart, I'm surprise you got her to say yes on a date." Said Red Arrow. "Haha well I didn't technically ask her on a date, we just kissed on the first day when the team arrived on our Earth an we kinda just clicked" said Trunks. "What really?" said Red Arrow. "Yeah, she left Capsule Corp. to take everything in when she heard how she disappeared and how she ended on your Earth, I went after her and we sorta got really close" said Trunks. "Wow, didn't think relationships can start up like that" said Red Arrow. "Well to tell you the truth, I always knew there was something missing back at Goten's house" said Trunks. "You did?" asked Goten. "Remember when we were kids and I was at your place sleeping over, I asked you if you had any other siblings besides you and Gohan, but you said no, it was just you and him" said Trunks. "Oh yeah I remember, but what does that have to do with sis?" said Goten. "Well back whenever I came over to your place, I always had this weird feeling like something or someone was missing. Then one day I found something that sorta fell on top of me, it was an old baby basket that had a pink blanket in it, and I found this picture" said Trunks. He brought out and old picture of Goten and Ryonaka. "Whoa hey that's my sister and me when we were babies, why do you even have it anyways?" said Goten. "Tell you the truth I don't know why I kept it, I was just curious on who the other baby so I kept the picture, even if I showed mom or anyone else the picture, they wouldn't have told me or lie to me that it was just a photoshop picture" said Trunks. "So you somehow had a feeling that Saber was missing but couldn't figure out who it was since you couldn't remember the name because you were still a baby back then." Said Kaldur. "But if you hadn't known what was missing, you wouldn't fallen in love with Saber, right Trunks?" asked Conner. "Yeah that's true, mom always told me that when we were still babies, I would follow her around when she ever felt like exploring around the house" said Trunks. "By the way, we heard the good news from Dick" said Kaldur. "Oh really how?" said Trunks. "I saw you passing by my room with a happy look on your face, I knew that dad gave the approval of your relationship with my sister, so I sent a text to Zee to let the others know" said Dick. "Oh really haha" said Trunks. "We're happy for the two of you man" said Conner. "Yes, it must have been hard being a room with just you and the dark knight" said Kaldur. "You have no idea, he gave me the glare for awhile" said Trunks. "Hey Conner, who's that behind you?" said Goten. "Oh this is Wolf" said Conner. "Wow how cool, hey there boy" said Goten, he went up and petted Wolf who was enjoying being scratched. Trunks didn't go near Wolf but Wolf went near Trunks. "Uhh umm, sorry I have a problem with dogs and maybe wolves no thanks to my dad when he was training me" said Trunks. "Really, Wolf won't bite Trunks, right Boy?" said Conner. Wolf went up to Trunks and licked him in the face. "Nice wolf hahaha" said Trunks. "See? Nothing to it" said Conner. "Hahaha I guess your right" said Trunks. Just then Captain Marvel arrived. "Hey look who it is" said Dick. "Hey there guys, Batman told me to come to you guys and play until I have to go home" said Captain Marvel. "Well I don't mind at all but aren't you a grownup" said Goten. "Oh right haha. Shazaam!" said Captain Marvel. "Whoa you're a kid now!" Said Trunks. "Yup and my name is Billy." Said Billy. "Oh okay then Billy, so how can you transform like that?" asked Trunks. "The wisdom of Solomon but it's a long story, I rather not explain it, kinda gets confusing" said Billy. "Oh okay." Said Goten. "So what we gonna do?" said Conner. "The girls are out shopping with Saber and her family. So why don't we give Goten and Trunks a tour and we can all go have fun on our own in the city" said Kaldur. "Sounds like a good idea" said Red Arrow. "I'm game" said Wally. "Alright lets go then" said Trunks. "This is gonna be fun" said Goten.

**The Mall**

The girls were at the mall and looking through a lot of shops. They were all enjoying themselves. "Wow this place is amazing and not only that, they have great fashion here" said Marron. "I agree, you don't see many designs like these in our world" said 18. "Haha glad you guys do, don't worry about paying, I'll be taking care of that" said Ryo. "Are you sure Ryo?" asked Bra. "Yeah don't worry, I've saved up my money and from all I made from doing missions and stuff" said Ryo. "Hehe, come on lets go in here!" said Marron. "Alright alright" said Ryo. "Oh my this place is wonderful, I never seen soo many types of outfits" said Bulma. "I'll say, this place is wonderful" said Chichi. "My you ladies must be having fun" said Ox King. "Haha of course they are, their shopping" said Roshi. "You better be behaving Master Roshi" said Zatanna. "Oh I am, I'll make no trouble, I rather not get a murderous glare from Ryo there" said Roshi. "Haha yeah that's right, one wrong move and we'll get Ryo on you" said Artemis. "My you girls are evil" said Roshi."Haha well that's what you get from being a perverted old man" said Raquel. "Hey Videl, found anything you like?" asked Megan. "Yeah, this world has a lot of things, Pan found some stuff animals she wanted too" said Videl. "Yeah their really neat." said Pan. "Alright everyone, why don't we go get something to eat at the food court" said Ryo. "Yeah good idea Ryo" said Raquel. They all went to the food court and went to different types places that were being served. "Yummy, the food here is just as yummy as Alfred's cooking" said Pan. "The food here taste great" said Bra. "Yeah, its better than getting burnt food from the guys" said Megan. "Yeah, they even burnt the salad hahaha" said Ryo. "Yeah, how in the world do you burn a salad anyway" said Raquel. "Only guys can apparently" said Zatanna. "How are you guys enjoying this world" said Artemis. "We're enjoying it quite well, we'll be sure to visit more" said 18. "Yeah, this world must have lots of places to see" said Marron. "I wonder how the guys are doing on their mission in the watchtower" said Chichi. "I'm sure their fine, and if they do anything wrong, I bet dad will give them the glare" said Ryo. "Yeah I hope they are behaving themselves" said Bulma. "Knowing them, they'll probably break something while their in the watchtower like when Gohan and Goku did when they were in their super saiyan form while they were at home" said Chichi. "Haha yeah I can see them breaking something already" said Bra. "I'm sure their fine, Dick and the others should be getting the tour" said Zatanna. "Okay lets continue our shopping!" said Megan. All the girls including Ox King and Roshi went to a lot of stores and bought a lot of things, after that the girls went back to the mansion while Zatanna, Ryo, Artemis, Megan, and Raquel go to Mt. Justice to meet up with the guys for the mission.

**Mt. Justice**

The girls finally arrived at Mt. Justice and were greeted by the guys. "Hey, you girls are almost late" said Robin. "Haha sorry about that, we got caught up in so much shopping" said Megan. "Well then I'm glad we weren't there to hold the bags then haha" said Goten. "Oh Goten, your such a lazy brother" said Saber. "Looks like we're all dressed up, even you guys are too" said Zatanna. "Yeah since we're going on the mission with you guys, we thought we wear our fighting gear" said Trunks. "Hmm Trunks that outfit, looks familiar" said Saber. "Oh mom had a replica made for me from when the future Trunks first arrived" said Trunks. "Oh I see, looks great on you and Goten, you wearing one of the family traditions" said Saber. "Yup, I thought it be best since our dad is the greatest hero alive" said Goten. "Guess your right" said Saber. "Red Arrow your coming too?" said Zatanna. "Of course, I wanna see how these two guys fight" said Red Arrow. "Goten, Trunks, please remember, no killing" said Ryo. "We know, don't worry" said Trunks. "We haven't forgotten" said Goten. "Good, if you did, I will go in the ktichen and get the frying pan of doom and whack you both with it, if you both forgot!" said Saber. "WHAT NOOO! ANYTHING BUT THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM!" yelled Trunks and Goten. "Hahaha I swear, you two are such babies, and Trunks you know I wouldn't use it against you" said Saber. "Oh right haha, but you sound serious" said Trunks. "Oh I am, I'm just using the frying pan to make sure you guys don't forget" said Saber. "Uhh can someone explain what just happen to those two?" asked Red Arrow. "Oh well apparently, Chichi and Bulma use the frying pans against their husbands and kids, but Saber isn't afraid of it since Chichi loves her daughter and does what she's suppose to do, they may be strong but their afraid of the frying pan, hence the name the frying pan of doom, not even the strongest guys like Goku and Vegeta can stand up against the frying pan" said Robin. "Okay note to self, don't argue against their mothers or any other female" said Kid Flash. "Agree" said the boys. Just then Batman came aswell as Green Arrow, Black Canary, Goku, Vegeta, 17, Piccolo, Gohan and Doctor Fate. "Hey there kids, how was your day today" asked Green Arrow. "It was fun" said Rocket. "We bought a lot of stuff" said Zatanna. "Yup, a lot of things" said Megan. "Yeah, the girls enjoyed the shopping" said Artemis. "We went sight seeing and stuff with Goten and Trunks" said Aqualad. "Glad to see that you kids are having fun" Said Black Canary. "Hey there Papa, Gohan." Said Saber. "Hey there sweetheart, enjoy your day too?" asked Goku. "Yup, it was fun and we had a lot of food, wait until you get home Papa" said Saber. "Well if its food then I can't wait!" said Goku. "Man that explains soo much about Saber's appetite." said Red Arrow. "Hehe I am half saiyan just like Trunks and my brothers" said Saber.

"So how come Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Doctor Fate and 17 are here?" asked Superboy. "They will be coming along with your mission, Yamcha and Krillin were tired out from the other missions that were given to them from the watchtower so they won't be joining us" said Batman. "So what's the plan Bats" asked Kid Flash. "Okay Klarion, Savage, Sports Master and 3 new enemies have appeared are apparently at this location in the island that the light calls Drachenhöhle in the middle of the ocean that is not on any official maps, apparently it's a place with old ancient dragon bones but there are no official word if any ancient dragon bones existed they should be near the cave of it. For the plan you will go there and give the element of surprise, Green Arrow, Artemis and Red Arrow, if you see that Klarion will try to trap the others like last time, use your arrow's right away. Zatanna and Fate, if they happen to not be able to stop him then work on some spells to stop them. Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad, I want you to fight with your speed and stop them from doing anything that might kill anyone. Black Canary, I want you to fight off against Sports Master. Rocket, you'll use your force bubbles to protect them if something happens. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and 17, you all will act as support if the team are suddenly down for the count, we want the team to handle this and if they are unable to handle against the enemy and is somehow stronger then the team, go in, got that?" said Batman. They nodded. Saber you'll fight off against a new enemy call Shaix, apparently he's a powerful foe, so I want you to fight against him, Goten, Trunks, the two of you will fight off against the other two new enemies call Hermes and Galfax, they are a strong enemy as well so be careful. Miss Martian, you and Superboy will fight off against any sorcerers that Klarion might summon. I'll be at the watchtower with everyone else watching from there. Everyone got the plan then?" said Batman. "Yeah!" said Everyone. "Then move out, Kaldur lead the team to victory" said Batman. "Understood Batman" said Kaldur. "Alright lets all get into the bioship" said Megan. Everyone went into the bioship heading for the location where some of the members of the light were at aswell as 3 new enemies.

**The Island Of Drachenhöhle**

The team flew and saw the island. "Looks like that's the place. We better go into stealth mode" said Megan. The team's hero suits changed into dark black to sneak up against their enemy. "Wow that's soo cool how your suits can do that" said Goten. "It comes in handy in the missions" said Superboy. "Alright landing the bioship" said Megan. "Alright everyone, stay quiet and remember don't move until I say so, Miss Martian, link up our minds" said Kaldur. _'Already on it Aqualad' _said Miss Martian. '_Wow this is soo neat!' _said Goku. _'Kakarot would you be quiet, we're on a mission here!' _said Vegeta. _'He's very easily entertained' _said Piccolo. _'Oh dad'_ said Goten. _'Father please be quiet'_ said Trunks. _'I feel sorry for you Saber'_ said 17. _'Dad, not so loud' _said Gohan. _'ALL OF YOU BE QUIET OR I AM GONNA HIT YOU ALL WITH THE FRYING PAN!' _yelled Saber. _'Hahaha wow they all quieted down haha' _said Robin. _'Don't think I won't use it against you too boy _wonder' said Saber. _'Lets all be quiet before she'll use the frying pan on all of us' _said Kid Flash. They all agreed. _'Look there, I see them' _said Superboy. _'Alright, everyone get into position'_ said Kaldur, they stayed hidden until they made their move.

Far in the area was the enemy. "Looks like we were able to get our plans done since you sent the kids to another universe or dimension Klarion" said Savage. "Hahaha. Even though the original plan was intended for Saber, getting the kids out of the way as well gives us more time to get our plan underway" said Klarion. "Not only that we got 3 new recruits to fight against the league" said Sports Master. "We're glad to be of service to the light, we love a good fight" said Shaix. "Same here, are we allow to kill them?" asked Hermes. "Yeah, it won't be fun if we let them live" said Galfax. "Seems like we got some uninvited guest" said Savage. _'Team move out!' _said Kaldur. The team moved out and in position and to Savage's and Klarion's surprise, they noticed that the kids were back. "Well well, looks like the kiddies manage to come back" said Klarion. "Apparently so" said Savage. "Seems like we're gonna have a lot of fun" said Sports Master. "Oh what lovely kids" said Galfax. "Can't wait to get my hands on them" said Shaix. "Same here." Said Hermes. The light started to move and attack the team, they all were at position and did what they were told by Batman's plan. Goten and Trunks was fighting off Hermes and Galfax and were able to fight off against them but they were apparently stronger. "What do we have here, two new members of the team?" said Savage. "My my they look strange" said Klarion. Trunks fought hard against Galfax while Goten took care of Hermes. "Looks like their new members are very strong" said Savage. "Hey there pretty lady, gonna sing a song for me?" said Sports Master. "As if!" said Black Canary. She used her sonic screams against Sports Master and started to fight back against hand in hand combat. Klarion summoned his sorcerers to fight against the team. Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian and Kid Flash went after them and fought against them. Klarion was trying to use another spell and Zatanna recognized that it was the same one to trap the team. _'Green Arrow! Klarion is using the spell to trap again like he did on us last time!_' said Zatanna. _'On it! Red, Artemis! Shoot!'_ said Green Arrow._ 'Zatanna, let us take care of Klarion' _said Doctor Fate. She nodded and followed him from behind. Meanwhile Goku and the others acting as support watched not to far from where the team was. "Wow their amazing, just look at them" said Gohan. "I'll say, this world and their heroes are definitely the best defenders of Earth" said Piccolo. "I have to agree with you there, this world's danger seems to be constant but they continue to fight no matter what" said Vegeta. "The humans in this world are far more superior then the ones in our world that is for sure" said 17. "I'll say" said Goku.

Meanwhile the team was fending off against the enemy. Saber was fighting against Shaix and was beating Shaix until he was getting angrier and suddenly changed form. "What's this?!" said Saber. "Now your in trouble little girl!" said Shaix. He started to do fast attacks against Saber and punched her through straight deep in the ground. "My my is that all you had?" said Shaix. "Noo Sis!" said Gohan. "Gohan no" said Goku. "But dad!" said Gohan. "Gohan just wait and watch" said Piccolo. Suddenly a huge blast came from the ground. "I'm not done yet!" said Saber. "Tch they were right, you are hard to kill" said Shaix. Saber went super saiyan and fought back against Shaix. "Oh my you just went blond, but what good will that do for you girl" Said Shaix. "Hmm Galfax cover me." Said Hermes. Hermes then disappeared and went behind of Saber and took her weapons and stabbed right through her. "Saber!" said Robin. "NOOO!" yelled Trunks. "Trunks look out!" yelled Goten. Galfax attacked Trunks but was able to block his attacks. "Poor girl she didn't know what was coming Hahaha!" said Shaix. "Dad what do we do!" said Gohan. "She's fine Gohan, just watch" said Goku. "Keep watching, it takes more than that to kill a powerful half saiyan female" said Vegeta. Gohan watched and saw that Saber was getting up. "What! Why won't you die!" said Hermes. Suddenly Saber went Super Saiyan 2. "What's happening her, the whole ground is shaking!" said Galfax. Saber was powering up to go Super Saiyan 3, she kept going higher and higher. "The whole world is shaking from Saber Savage" said Klarion. "Apparently so, let us see what happens" said Savage. Saber finally finished transforming into Super Saiyan 3. _'Miss Martian Can you hear me?' _said Batman. _'Yes Batman I can. What is it?_' asked Miss Martian. _'The new 3 enemies are very powerful, their just as powerful as Saber. We have no choice but to take them out. Have Trunks, Goten and Ryo kill the new enemies. Have everyone else back them up just incase' _said Batman. _'Understood. Did everyone get that?' _said Megan. _'Yeah we did Miss Martian, everyone back up Saber, Goten and Trunks!' _said Aqualad. "Goten, lets fuse!" said Trunks. "Right!" said Goten. They both went Super Saiyan and called Galfax out. "Hey Galfax your going down! Fuu-shion-haa!" said Trunks and Goten. A bright light came and saw that Trunks and Goten were now one person and in Super Saiyan 3 form. "What kind of trickery is this!" said Galfax. "The names Gotenks and your going down!" said Gotenks. They flew against Galfax and punched him hard sending him flying to the air. Saber fought against both Hermes and Shaix, they were unable to keep up with her speed, Saber had kicked Shaix in the gut as many times, Hermes tried to hit her from behind again but she disappear and Hermes hit Shaix instead. "Damn that girl! What is she!" said Shaix. "Come on, lets go to Galfax and shoot a power giant blast at the girl and that Gotenks guy Shaix!" said Hermes. "Right come on" said Shaix. The two of them went to Galfax and told him the plan, they were doing a giant blast and was about to fire it. "What the!?" said Black Canary. "Everyone get out of here, me and Saber will handle this" said Gotenks. "Savage what's going on?" asked Sports Master. "I don't' know, but lets leave, their about to blow this whole place up with that attack, Klarion get us out of here" said Savage. "Aww alright then" said Klarion. "Hey where do you think your going!" said Kid Flash. "Man they escape" said Superboy. "Do not worry about that, we must clear the area now!" said Doctor Fate. "Rocket use your force bubble shields around us" said Aqualad. "What about Saber and that other guy" said Rocket. "Their fine, just watch" said Aqualad. "Alright then Aqualad." Said Rocket. She put up a force buble shield around everyone who was fighting. "Well then why don't we take care of this Saber" said Gotenks. "Done deal" said Saber. "Lets see how you two brats handle this!" said Hermes. "Kaameeehaaaameeeehaaaa!" yelled Gotenks an Saber. The Kamehameha wave hit giant blast from Shaix, Hermes and Galfax and then hit the three of them sending them off to space and hitting towards the sun that would completely destroy them. The battle was over but Savage, Klarion and Sports Master escape. Rocket let down her force bubble and the others went to find Saber, Trunks and Goten. "Hey you three alright or two?" said Kid Flash. "Uhh soo wait whats going on here, what happen to Goten and Trunks" asked Superboy. "We're right here, we just fused that's all" said Gotenks. "Fuse?" ssked Miss Martian. "Yeah, if someone the same height, and the same power level matches, you do the Fusion Dance to fuse and you get this, a powerful fighter" said Gotenks. "Oh I see, so apparently my boyfriend is fused with my brother" said Saber. "Sis!" said Robin. "Hey there Robin" said Saber. "Sis I thought I lost you when that Hermes guy stabbed you with your sword" said Robin. "Don't worry, I'm fine see" said Saber. "But man that was soo cool what you two did" said Green Arrow. "Yeah what was that you two did anyway" asked Rocket. "That was the Kamehameha Wave. We use our ki or call it energy to fight, but it can kill someone or a whole city if its powerful enough or at least that's what Papa told me" said Saber. "By the way Saber, you look different, your hair is longer too" said Black Canary. "Oh, I powered up to a higher form call super saiyan 3, when I go to super saiyan 3, my hair grows longer and no eyebrows, each transformation is different, Papa can do it do, right Papa?" said Saber. "Sure can" said Goku. "Only saiyan's and their descendents can go super saiyan and higher if they keep training" said Gohan. "You were great Saber" said Piccolo. "Yup she's definitely a powerful fighter just like you Goku" said 17. "Nothing but show offs" said Vegeta. "Haha now now Vegeta" said Goku. _'Miss Martian, have everyone come to the watchtower'_ said Batman. "Hey guys, Batman wants us to come to the watchtower now" said Miss Martian. Everyone nodded and went to the bioship and headed to the watchtower

**Justice League Watchtower**

The team made it to the watchtower and saw Batman and the whole league. "Uh oh are we in trouble?" said Kid Flash. "No your not, though I have to say, your mission was a success" said Batman. "I have to say Saber, your new form what was it called?" asked Green Lantern Hal Jordan. "Super Saiyan 3" said Saber. "I see, now I remember, you went into that form back when we went on a mission together once. When you went super saiyan 3, you kinda shook the whole Earth awhile ago haha" said Green Latern Hal Jordan. "Oh sorry about that, when I got stabbed, I got up and suddenly decided to go super saiyan 3, it takes a lot of physical stamina and it strains the living body and causes fatigue" said Saber. "Back when I was dead in other world, I achieved super saiyan 3, when your dead it causes less strain on your body" said Goku. "Uh you use to be dead?" said Green Lantern John Stewart. "Oh yeah well before Goten and Saber were born, there was this powerful android name Cell who was created by a mad scientist name Dr. Gero who worked in the red ribbon army, but it was my mistake to let him live for so long because he sent androids to come after me and 17 can vouch for that" said Goku. "That's right, my sister and I were kidnapped by Gero and made into Cybernetic Androids and to become component parts to Cell to be apart of him" said 17. "When Cell reached his perfect form, he gave us 10 days until the tournament to defeat him, so we all trained hard in the hyperbolic time chamber at the look out that allows you to train for a whole year on the inside but on the outside only a day will pass. I fought against Cell but I was no match for him, so I gave up, and said that Gohan would fight, he was only 11 at the time. Gohan was able to fight off Cell but then he told Cell what happens when his hidden power came out when those he care about were in danger. Cell then suddenly brought out these guys call Cell Jr, and they went after us" said Goku. "Cell wanted me to be angry, to be furious and bring out my hidden power, that's when Android 16's head rolled over to where I was, he was speaking about protecting all the life on Earth and suddenly Cell came and stepped on 16's head and a piece of 16 was still left which was his memory, but Cell crushed it with his foot. That was when I lost it, I lost all control and suddenly I had transform into Super Saiyan 2. I killed all the Cell Jr's that were attacking my dad and friends, I fought against Cell and then he suddenly look sick, that was when he spat or thrown up Android 18. Cell return to his second form, I wanted to make him suffer even more, but Dad kept telling me to kill him but I wanted to make him feel the pain that Cell had cause to our planet. Then Cell suddenly gotten large, he said that if I did one punch on him, he would explode and end up destroying the whole Earth. I didn't' know what to do, then suddenly dad came" said Gohan. "That's right, I went up to Cell and put my hand on his large body, and told Gohan to take care of everybody and then I used my instant transmission technique to take Cell someplace else and took him to King Kai's place and Cell exploded killing me, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory and that's how I died" said Goku. "So that's how you died, but then how are you alive" asked Icon. "Oh that well Earth was in danger once again by an evil wizard Babadi. I had came back to Earth for 1 day because I saved the Earth from being destroy from Cell and I was allow to keep my body. Majin Buu needed energy to be awaken again and well Gohan was attacked during the world martial arts tournament and took his energy. They two people who took his energy flew away and we followed them to where they were hiding. Supreme Kai explain to us that Majin Buu was created by an evil wizard name Bibidi, who was the father of Babadi. Majin Buu killed and destroy a lot of planets millions of years ago but was finally sealed away and Supreme Kai thought if Majin Buu was left in his inside his ball, then there would be still peace til Babadi's henchmen came and attack Gohan. Of course it was no thanks to me and Vegeta when we fought against each other filling up the meter that allow Majin Buu to be revived, because of that Vegeta decided to sacrifice himself by blowing himself up but it didn't' work. I went to the lookout to train Goten and Trunks to do the Fusion Technique which you see there and it should have been 30 minutes now" said Goku. There was a bright light, everyone saw Goten and Trunks separated from their fusion. Saber went to Trunks and hugged him wrapping her tail around him, he did the same as well. "Wow how cool" said Flash. "Anyway my time was up on Earth and I had to go back and count on Piccolo to train Goten and Trunks to learn the fusion technique, while I was in other world I found Gohan at a sacred land training with the z sword with Supreme Kai, and boy I was glad he was alive. We threw stuff at the sword to test it out and the last one we threw call Ka-ching which was the hardest known metal in the universe and it broke the Z sword and out came an older Kai, who was from 15 generations ago and who was trapped in the sword. He powered up Gohan but it took 30 hours or more for Gohan's power to come out. Gohan left to fight Buu and I watched from the world of the kai but Gotenks and Piccolo were absorb by Buu and Old Kai said that he would sacrifice his life for me to be alive again to go back to Earth to kill Majin Buu and he did and that's how I'm alive again" said Goku. "My what an amazing story but did you beat buu?" asked Wonder Woman. "We sure did, Vegeta was brought back to life and we needed spirit energy to kill Buu. We had Mr. Satan tell everyone on Earth to give us some of their energy for the spirit bomb, plus they wouldn't listen to Vegeta no matter how hard he tried to be nice to them. To everyone on Earth, everyone saw Mr. Satan as a savior and hero since he took credit for Cell when it was actually Gohan who killed Cell but we don't mind since we like living a quiet life. I was out of energy and I needed more power to kill Buu to push the spirit bomb against buu since he was pushing it back. Thanks to the original dragon balls on planet Namek, they used the final wish to restore me back to normal and allowing me to kill Buu and ending the battle. Of course the reincarnation of Buu is living but living a peaceful life, but I'm training him though" said Goku. "Wow that's quite a story" said Martian Manhunter. "You world has fought things that we have not gone through but we do not have dragon balls yet we pull through no matter what" said Superman. "Why need the dragon balls when you can rebuilt with your own two hands" said Saber. "She's right" said Hawkwoman. "We cannot rely on something by just wishing" said Hawkman. "Sooo can we go?" said Goten. "Huh yeah I guess, you all did great job" said Batman. "Yeah kids, you sure showed them. They were surprised that you guys were back" said Flash. "Man that was quite a battle, the new three enemies were really strong" said Saber. "Yeah, they were strong like Majin Buu" said Trunks. Suddenly 6 different loud growls were heard in the room. "Forget about that, lets go home I'm starving, if I don't get something to eat I'm going diiiiiiie" said Saber. "Aww man I'm starving! I agree with Saber, lets eat before I dieee" said Goku. "Hahaha oh man, she's definitely got Goku's appetite that's for sure" said Flash. Everyone laughed at their the hunger from the Saiyans. "Alright lets go back to the mansion" said Goku. "Actually, I think I'll stay here Goku, I'll be able to hear everything from here that happens to Earth below anyways" said Piccolo. "Hear everything?" asked Captain Atom. "These ear's don't just frame my face you know" said Piccolo. Everyone in the room went ohhhh. "Batman you coming?" asked Goku. "Yes" said Batman. "Then grab on to Saber's shoulder" said Goku. With that Goku used his instant transmission to get back to the Wayne Mansion. "Okay where'd they go?" asked Green Lantern John Stewart. "That technique they used is call Instant Transmission, it'll allow Goku to teleport to any location as long he knows that person energy signature, Saber can used the technique as well since she learned it from Goku during her stay in the other Earth" said Piccolo. "Piccolo we'll show you to your room since your staying in the watchtower" said Atom. "Thanks" said Piccolo.

**Wayne Mansion**

Goku and the others came back and was in the dining hall and everyone saw them come back. "Fooooood!" said Goku as he sat down and started to scarf down. "Hey don't eat it all!" said Ryo. "Hahaha man, I guess when your really hungry you gotta eat like a saiyan once every while" said Krillin. "I'll say, now she's just like Goku" said Roshi. "How was the mission guys?" asked Videl. "It was great til I got stabbed from behind" said Ryo. "What?!" said Chichi. "Don't worry mom she's okay, after she got stabbed she transformed to super saiyan 3. Trunks and Goten fused and went super saiyan 3 too and they both took out the enemy" said Gohan. "Well that explains the shaking we felt earlier haha" said Bra. "Wait you mean you guys had to kill the enemy?" asked Yamcha. "I had to let them kill the 3 new enemies that was working for the light. From what Trunks said, they were strong like Majin Buu" said Bruce. "Wow, good thing then, you don't want the Earth to be in shambles" said Bulma. "That's true" said 18. "Uncle 17 did you go to their mission too?" asked Marron. "Yeah I did, but we only acted as supporters if the team was unable to stop the enemy or were out cold" said 17. "It was amazing, you kids are really strong, especially since most of you were human" said Goku. "We train hard and work hard" said Dick. "Yeah, but man that was actually fun" said Goten. "I'll say" said Trunks. "It was a quite interesting mission" said Vegeta. "Must have been amazing" said Ox King. "Too bad Savage, Klarion and Sports Master escape" said Ryo. "Yeah but we'll get them someday, whatever their up to that is" said Dick. "We still need to figure out the missing 16 hours that happen a year ago" said Bruce. "Don't worry dad, we'll figure it out" said Ryo. "Man that was a good dinner" said Goku. "Well of course, we helped Alfred with the cooking since we got a lot of saiyans in this mansion" said Bulma. "Yes it was indeed much faster to cook with the help of these lovely ladies" said Alfred. "We were glad to help Alfred" said Chichi. "Alright I'm going to bed, I'm really tired from shopping and the mission, night everybody" said Ryo. "Same here, night everyone" said Trunks.

Both Trunks and Ryo were walking back to the bedroom, while walking back, Ryo suddenly stopped and kneeled down. "Hey what's wrong?" asked Trunks. "Nothing I'm fine, I'm just really tired, going super saiyan 3 made me a lot tired than before when I used the form in the martial arts tournament" said Ryo. Trunks picked her up and carried her to her room. "You fought a long battle, its only natural your tired" said Trunks. "Yeah but today was fun don't you think so Trunks?" asked Ryo. "Yeah it was, but it scared me after what happen to you during the mission" said Trunks. He handed her a large short sleeve short to change into. "Sorry Trunks, I didn't mean to get hurt like that" said Ryo. "Don't worry, I should have stopped Hermes from attacking you when Galfax was covering for him" said Trunks. She got under the blanket and laid down. Trunks slipped in and pulled her close kissing her forehead. "Its okay Trunks, I'm fine and so are you, that's all that matters. As long we have each other, we'll be happy no matter what" said Ryo. "That's right and soon in 2 years we'll be married and we'll have a lovely time at our honeymoon hehehe" said Trunks. "Oh Trunks, your still acting like a horny school boy" said Ryo. "Hehe what can I say, I just love being that close to my lovely girl" said Trunks. "Oh you, come here" said Ryo. She pulled him close and kissed him with passion. "Love you, night" said Ryo. "Love you too, sweet dreams" said Trunks. They both fell asleep with the full moon shining at them in the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **Goten has a twin sister and goes missing 8 months later and gets adopted by Bruce Wayne  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian, Aqualad/Rocket  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just Ryonaka~  
**  
Note: **Italic's words are psychic link from Megan or Martian Manhunter linking up everyones minds to communicate and Trunks bond with Ryo.

* * *

**Wayne Mansion  
****5 Days Later**

Ryo woke up and saw that it was 7am in the morning. 'Ugh man I need to get dressed for school and go take the makeup final exams at Gotham Academy. Good thing dad talked to the school about letting me and Dick take a makeup final exam since we were gone for 2 months' Thought Ryo. She saw Trunks still fast asleep and decided to let him sleep some more. She left his grip and took a quick shower and got out dressing up in her school uniform. Trunks started to wake up and saw Ryo changing into some clothes, he decided to go up to her and held her from behind and decided to let his hand stray down to her panties under her skirt. "Well good morning to you too. Trunks stop that I have to get ready to go to school" said Ryo. "Hehe sorry, but you just look soo hot in your school uniform that's all, I just couldn't help myself" said Trunks. "Oh Trunks, look I'll keep the uniform on and we'll have some fun tonight" said Ryo. "Ohh I think I like that, I'm planning on seeing you after school too so I can see the look on those boys faces when they find out that the daughter of Bruce Wayne actually has a boyfriend hehehe" said Trunks. "My your quite the little devil aren't you?" said Ryo. "Hehe I am aren't I? By the way, I have place to take us for a special occasion" said Trunks. "Special occasion? It better not be one of those places when dad drags me and Dick to like the auction house" said Ryo. "Haha don't worry, its at night and at the beach, a private one that you know well" said Trunks. "Oh okays then hehe can't wait then" said Ryo. "Me too sweetheart" said Trunks. He bent down to kiss her with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Come on lets go get breakfast Trunks" said Ryo. "Alright" said Trunks.

**Dining Room**

They went downstairs and saw that everyone was up. "Morning everyone" said Ryo. "Mornings" said Trunks. "Morning" said everyone. "Oh sweetheart don't you look cute in your school uniform" said Chichi. "Thanks Mom" said Ryo. "You and Dick are going to school?" asked Bra. "Hmm yeah, the 2 months we missed, we have to makeup, Dad went to the school yesterday and asked them to let us take the makeup final exams since we missed them" said Ryo. "Yeah, Artemis goes to our school too since Dad got her a scholarship there so she'll be taking the makeup exam too" said Dick. "Wow that's nice" said Bulma. "Are we going to school too?" asked Marron. "Haha no Marron, just me and Dick" said Ryo. "You guys will have to find something to do while we're at school" said Dick. "Btw 17 I noticed you carried your gun" said Ryo. "What about it?" Asked 17. "Leave your gun in your room. This worlds law's are different unless you want to be put in jail and 18 having to bail you out" said Ryo. "She's right 17, if you keep carrying that around, your gonna get put in jail and I know your gonna put up a fight" said 18. "Fine I'll leave my gun, not like I need it to fight" said 17. "Come on sis we gotta go, Alfred should be waiting for us outside to take us to school" said Dick. "Alright, bye everyone" said Ryo. "Good luck on your exams" said Gohan. "Do your best" said Chichi. _'See you this afternoon Trunks and stay out of trouble' _said Ryo. _'I will and make sure the wind doesn't blow your skirt up hehehe' _said Trunks. _'Oh you just want that to happen now don't you.' _said Ryo. _'Hehehe. Maybe hehe, see you soon.' _said Trunks. _'See you soon too.' _said Ryo. Alfred drove both Ryo and Dick to school and met up with Artemis.

**Gotham Academy**

Dick and Ryo met up and saw Barbara. "Hey Dick, Ryo! Haven't see you two around in 2 months, where have you two been?" asked Barbara. "Oh we've been around, we've just been busy and stuff" said Dick. "Yeah I saw the newspaper and the news about your family Ryo" said Barbara. "Yeah pretty wild isn't it" said Ryo. "I'll say, though your older brother looks like a nerd" said Barbara. "Yeah he is, my Mom made him study to become a scholar" said Ryo. "Wow really, must have been hard" said Barbara. "Maybe but I think Gohan enjoys it" said Ryo. "How have you been Barbara" asked Dick. "Good, but its been boring without you two around." said Barbara. "Haha yeah don't worry, we won't be gone unless dad drags us somewhere half way around the world for a vacation" said Ryo. "Yeah I can see that now" said Dick. Ryo spotted Artemis coming from the school gate. "Hey Artemis!" said Ryo. "Hey Ryo, you ready for the makeup final exam?" asked Artemis. "Yeah sure am, Gohan helped me study" said Ryo. "Wally was trying to help me study but he kept stuffing his face" said Artemis. "Haha yeah I can see that actually happen, Wally eating instead of studying" said Dick. "Time to take our exams, we'll see you later Dick" said Ryo. "Yeah, laters" said Artemis. "Good luck on your exams you two" said Dick. "Good luck" said Barbara. "Okay guess I gotta go to and take my final exam too, later's Barbara" said Dick. "Later Dick" said Barbara. "Man I can't believe Dad actually got the school to let us take the makeup final exam. I wonder what kind of excuse he used to get them to let us take it?" asked Ryo. "Who knows, I bet he gave the principle the glare" said Artemis. "Man I hope it isn't long, I don't like having my ass planted on the chair for more than 2 hours" said Ryo. "Yeah same here, what do you have plan this afternoon once school is out" asked Artemis. "Trunks is coming to pick me up after school" said Ryo. "What really?" asked Artemis. "Yeah, apparently he said he was gonna come here to show up the boys in the school to see the look on their faces when they find out that the daughter of Bruce Wayne has a boyfriend hehe" said Ryo. "Oh now there's something I gotta see, man I remember when every guy during from lunch and the end of class would keep coming at you to ask you out" said Artemis. "Yup and he said he's taking me to a private beach for a special occasion" said Ryo. "Oh really, which beach do you think it is?" asked Artemis. "Probably the one at Mt. Justice since it is a private beach plus if it is there you guys can watch from inside" said Ryo. "Good idea, I'm just as curious on what special occasion" said Artemis. "Yeah I bet Wally will get popcorn to watch and say that its like watching a soap" said Ryo. "Haha yeah" said Artemis. "Finally we're here, now its do or die" said Ryo. "Yup" said Artemis. They made it to their classroom and sat down to take their make up final exam test.

**Happy Harbor High School**

Conner and Megan were at school taking their final exams as well because of the 2 months they missed like the others. "Man I can't believe we gotta take the makeup final exams" said Conner. "Come on Conner it'll be okay, we studied hard last night and now we just gotta make sure we do well on our exams" said Megan. "Yeah I know" said Conner. Just then Mal and Karen saw Conner and Megan. "Hey you two, we haven't seen you guys around for a long while" said Karen. "Yeah sorry about that, some family things came up" said Conner. "Its nice to see you two again, its been kind of boring without you two around" said Mal. "Yeah don't worry, we're back now" said Megan. "You guys are heading to take your makeup final exams right?" asked Mal. "Yeah we are, how was the final exam when you guys took it?" asked Conner. "Man it was brutal but it wasn't hard much" said Mal. "Yeah don't worry, you two will do great" said Karen. "Hehe thanks you two, anyways we better get going, we'll see you two around" said Megan. "Yeah see you guys around" said Conner. They waved goodbye to Mal and Karen and went into the class room to take their make up final exam and hopefully to pass.

**Keystone High School**

Wally was walking to school bumming out that he had to take his make up final exam like the rest of the team. 'Man I should have study hard enough instead of stuffing my face half the time.' Thought Wally. He walked to school and went inside and looked around for awhile before he had to take the makeup final exam. 'Nothing's changed in here besides the smell and the cafeteria food. Better just go in the classroom and take the makeup final exam and hope to pass. Should have listen to Artemis to study hard, at least I'm not the only one who's taking the makeup final exam.' Thought Wally. He went in took his seat and waited for his teacher to give out his test.

**Mt. Justice**

Since the others were taking the exam, Kaldur and Raquel were out in Happy Harbor taking Wolf out for a walk. "I wonder how the others are doing on their exams" said Kaldur. "I'm sure their fine Kaldur, they were all studying except for Wally of course. So tell me what did you learn about Ryo's world?" asked Raquel. "It was definitely amazing, the technology was different and most of the buildings and houses were dome like and they had a lot of different types of animal humanoids living with humans" said Kaldur. "Must have been fun, wish I had been there" said Raquel. "I'm sure you would have enjoyed yourself" said Kaldur. "Yeah if Klarion hadn't trap you guys, Ryo wouldn't have found her birth home and family and that guy Trunks, though naming a guy after underwear is still funny" said Raquel. "Yes it was but if Klarion hadn't done that, Ryo wouldn't have found her true happiness, she would have probably ended up like her father, single and only a hero" said Kaldur. "Yeah that's true, but no one deserves to be alone" said Raquel. "I learned that Trunks was just like Ryo except different" said Kaldur. "What do you mean?" asked Raquel. "Apparently his mother said that Trunks would date any girl who asked him out and then he would dump them the next day. Goten said he was emotionless guy til Klarion made us fall for his trap and Ryo bumping into Trunks and Goten. He probably would have stayed an emotionless guy if Ryo and the team hadn't came to their world" said Kaldur. "They seem perfect for each other too" said Raquel. "Yes they are, the both of them have never been more happy than ever" said Kaldur. "Just like us" said Raquel. "Yes that's right" said Kaldur as he kissed Raquel. Wolf them started to bark. "Looks like he's done taking his walk, lets go inside and watch a movie Raquel" said Kaldur. "Good idea" said Raquel. The two of them went back inside Mt. Justice with Wolf to watch a movie til the team came back from their exams.

**The Park**

The Son family and Brief family went out to the park to have a small picnic. "Look how carefree the people are here, I guess they have no worries as long they have the superheroes to protect them" said Bulma. "Yeah well at least they don't have dangers like we do like from Cell, Majin Buu or any other life that wants to destroy" said Gohan. "Yeah that's true" said Goten. "Only danger they get is from criminals or super villains but the super heroes will to fight for the planet is strong." Goku. "Even 17 said that the humans in this world are superior than the ones in our Earth, the team fought with all their might" said Gohan. "It must take a lot of training" said Videl. "They may not have technology of the capsules like we do but they don't seem to mind the labor of hard work" said Chichi. "Back at their watchtower they even said why use the dragon balls when they can rebuild with their own two hands" said Vegeta. "Though I really love their fashion here Mom" said Bra. "Yeah they have a lot of beautiful things" said Bulma. "I'll say, soo many things to choose from" said Chichi. "Grandpa don't eat all the food" said Pan. "Haha sorry Pan" said Goku. "Trunks you've been quiet something the matter?" asked Bulma. "Its nothing Mom" said Trunks. "Oh come on, I bet your worried when we all have to go back to our world you won't be able to see Ryo again right?" said Bra. "I don't think that would be a problem Bra" said Gohan. "What do you mean Gohan?" said Bra. "With the zeta-tubes up, Trunks can come visit Ryo anytime he wants or vice versa" said Gohan. "Oh yeah, but she's a hero isn't she?" said Pan. "Even if she is a Hero, I'm sure she'll retired from it, after all Trunks plans on marrying my daughter" said Chichi. "That's right, when are you gonna ask her son?" asked Vegeta. "Uhhh very soon, Bruce doesn't want us to get marry til she turns 20" said Trunks. "Oh really?" said Videl. "Yeah, he doesn't want her to marry under 20 apparently" said Trunks. "That's Bruce for you, he is worried about his only daughter" said Bulma. "Oh I can't wait to see when she gets marry" said Chichi. "But how would it work with Dad and Bruce. Would they both walk her down the aisle?" asked Goten. "They probably would since Ryo see's both Goku and Bruce as her dad's" said Bulma. "Well don't worry about it, Ryo and I will figure things out about the wedding" said Trunks. "Oh so you got it plan then Trunks?" asked Goten. "Maybe, maybe not, you'll just have to wait and see" said Trunks. "Can't wait to see then" said Gohan. They enjoyed the rest of the picnic and went back to the Wayne Mansion, Trunks went to Gotham Academy to pick up Ryo.

**Italian Restaurant**

"Wow the food here is good isn't it?" asked Krillin. "Sure is, it'll be nice to live here someday" said 18. "You think so mom?" asked Marron. "Well maybe, though I probably stay in back at our own Earth plus once Ryo marries Trunks, she'll be living with him in Capsule Corp" said 18. "Oh that's right, then we would be able to spend time to go shopping with her" said Marron. "I think I might stay 18" said 17. "Really?" asked 18. "Yeah but not too long, I probably come back and stay back at our Earth to take a break from the whole super hero business" said 17. "Yeah and man I was sure tired out from the mission they gave us, they sure have a lot of fight in them for humans and aliens" said Krillin. "They are superior since they said they wouldn't rely on something like the dragon balls" said 17. "Really?" asked Krillin. "Yeah they said they can't just rely on something just by wishing" said 17. "Wow they really are different from us" said Krillin. "As I said before during the mission two days ago, they are far more superior than the humans in our world" said 17. "Yeah your right" said 18. "Hey lets finish eating then we'll go to a few stores" said Krillin. "Oh okay Dad" said Marron. "Btw where Yamcha go?" said 18. "Oh Yamcha saw this cute brunette yesterday and he's on a date with that woman now" said Krillin. "Haha maybe this time he'll actually find someone that likes him" said Marron. "Yeah I hope your right, Yamcha is the same age as Bulma and she has kids" said Krillin. "Lets hope he doesn't mess up the date up" said 18. "I'm sure Yamcha will do his best" said Marron. "We'll see now lets finish and go" said 17. They all finish eating and went to a few stores and bought a lot of stuff.

**Gotham Academy**

Artemis, Dick and Ryo finished their make up final exams and was heading out of the school building. "Man that was a harsh exam" said Artemis. "I bet you did better than Wally could have at his exam" said Ryo. "Probably and I'm sure he would just end up looking instead of writing" said Artemis. "Man at least I'm graduating though" said Ryo. "Yup, your graduating early since you skipped a grade" said Artemis. "How did you do on your exam Dick?" asked Ryo. "Oh I think I did fine though sitting all day sure hurt my butt" said Dick. "Haha yeah I'll say" said Artemis. Just then a few guys came up to them and started to ask Ryo out on a date. "Here we go again" said Dick. "Yup" said Artemis. "Ryonaka will you go out on a date with me?" asked Kyle. "No please go out with me" asked Nate. "What? Why you guys when she can go out with a jock like me" said Bryan. "That's the problem, what if she's isn't into jocks and is more into those with more brain then muscle" said Ken. "Sorry guys not interested in any of you" said Ryo. "What?!" said the boys. They followed her out to the school building and saw Trunks was there waiting for her. "Come on, you have to go out with one of us, you can't just keep saying no to every guy that ask you" said Ken. "Yeah what Ken said is right" said Kyle. Trunks then came up and saw a bunch of guys trying to ask out his girlfriend, he decided to go up to his girl and call her out. "Hey there guys whats up?" asked Trunks. "Hey there Trunks" said Artemis. "Heya Trunks" said Dick. "Hehe Heya Trunks" said Ryo. "Hey who are you, and what kind of name is Trunks?" asked Nate. "Non of your business" said Trunks. "Your not from around here, only those who go to this school are allow" said Ken. "Whatever I just came here to pick up my girlfriend" said Trunks. "What girlfriend and who would be dumb enough to go with a guy who's name after a piece of underwear?" asked Byran. "That would be me" said Ryo. "What!?" said the boys. "The daughter of Bruce Wayne is actually dating someone?!" said Ken out loud. Everyone in the school heard and turned around and saw. "What what what! Your dating this guy?" asked Ken. "Yes she's dating me and we've been dating for 2 months" said Trunks. "What is that true Ryo?" Barbara asked as she arrived. "Yup and I love him" said Ryo. Trunks pulled her and kissed her deeply. "WHAT?!" Every boy in the school yelled. "You gotta be kidding me!" said Nate. "Hahahaahaha!" Artemis and Dick were laughing their ass off after they saw the look on every guys face. "Oh man that was totally worth seeing" said Dick. "I'll say!" said Artemis. "I even recorded the whole thing" said Dick. "We gotta show this to the others soon too" said Artemis. "Aww I'm soo happy for you Ryo" said Barbara. "Hehe thanks Barb" said Ryo. "Anyways Trunks and me are gonna go, I'll see you and Artemis later okay Dick?" said Ryo. "Sure thing, lemme take your bag home for you sis" said Dick. "Alright see you guys later" said Trunks. "Have fun you two love birds!" said Artemis. Trunks and Ryo went out of the school zone and flew away when no one saw. "Laters Barb, gotta get home" said Dick. "Okay see you laters" said Barbara. "See you laters too" said Artemis.

**Mt. Justice**

Artemis and Dick arrived at Mt. Justice and saw that Conner, Megan, Zatanna, Wally, Kaldur, Raquel and Roy were there. "Hey there guys, how did your exams go?" asked Artemis. "It went fine" said Megan. "I hope I passed" said Conner. "Man you hope? I hope I pass with at least an average" said Wally. "What brings you two here?" asked Kaldur. "Oh we got something to show you guys that happen in school, it was hilarious" said Dick. "Yeah it was totally worth seeing" said Artemis. "If its that funny this I gotta see" said Roy. Dick pulled up and showed the video he recorded up on the holographic screen. They watched and saw that a few guys were asking out Ryo and saying no to all of them. "Not surprise there" said Roy. "Haha yeah" said Conner. The video kept going and they saw Trunks coming up to Ryo and the others. "Oh now its getting interesting" said Wally. "Oh my I wonder what's gonna happen" said Megan. They saw all the guys asking who Trunks was and who was his girlfriend. "Oh man their faces hahaha!" said Raquel. Now they saw Trunks pulling Ryo for a kiss and all the boys in the school yelling what really loud. "Oh man hahaha all of their faces!" said Wally. "They soo did not see that coming" said Megan. "She sure knows how to break their hearts" said Zatanna. "Those poor boys haha" said Kaldur. "The undateable Wayne has done it again" said Roy. "Man that is totally worth seeing though" said Wally. "And it look like they were enjoying it too" said Raquel. "By the way, did Trunks come here earlier before getting Ryo at the school?" asked Artemis. "Yes he did, he said he needed to borrow the beach for awhile" said Kaldur. "Do you know what's it for babe?" asked Wally. "Sure do, Ryo told me that Trunks was gonna bring her to the private beach for a special occasion" said Artemis. "Wow I wonder what could it be" said Megan. "Oh I bet he's gonna propose to her!" said Dick. "Oh I hope soo!" said Zatanna. "She doesn't know what the special occasion is but she said we could watch from here in this room" said Artemis. "Oh man I better get popcorn for this!" said Wally. "And she knew you would get popcorn too Wally" said Artemis. "Wow she's good" said Roy. "Oh look their here" said Dick. "Shh lets watch" said Megan.

**Mt. Justice  
****Private Beach**

Trunks was carrying Ryo since she was wearing a blindfold again. "Trunks what is it with you and blindfolding me?" asked Ryo. "Well you might fly into things and I don't think we want that now do we hehe" said Trunks. "No I guess not, we almost there?" asked Ryo. Trunks landed on the beach and put her down. "Okay take your blindfold off" said Trunks. She took her blindfold and saw a picnic laid out for her and Trunks, there were also a few flowers too with candles lit up. "Ohh wow Trunks" said Ryo. "Hehe you like it then?" asked Trunks. "Yeah I do hehe" said Ryo. The two of them were enjoying together with the picnic under the starry sky. Meanwhile back inside Mt. Justice. "Aww just look at them" said Megan. "Their enjoying their time together" said Raquel. "Aww look at that, their playing in the ocean now" said Zatanna. "They look soo happy" said Kaldur. "Never thought I see the day that Ryo would actually be with someone" said Roy. "Oh man I hope it gets better" said Wally. Back at the beach with the couple. "Hehe Trunks your gonna get my uniform wet" said Ryo. "Haha that's the plan" said Trunks. He picked her up and walked to the farther part of the ocean and threw Ryo in. "Heeey! Why you!" said Ryo. She got up and pushed Trunks down into the ocean water. Back inside Mt. Justice Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman and Black Canary arrived. "Oh hey there" said Wally. "AHH! What are you 3 doing here?" asked Dick. "We came to see what you guys were up too" said Wonder Woman. "Oh well come look" said Megan. "Is that Trunks and Ryo" asked Hawkwoman. "Yup we've been watching them and its suppose to be a special occasion" said Dick. "But don't they need their privacy?" said Black Canary. "But don't you wanna know if Trunks is gonna propose to her?" asked Conner. "Their right we should watch" said Wonder Woman. All 3 females of the Justice League watched Trunks and Ryo with the Team. Back at the beach Trunks and Ryo left the ocean and laid downed on the picnic blanket. "I had fun todayTrunks" said Ryo. "Yeah me too especially at the school hehe" said Trunks. "Yeah that was a sight to see" said Ryo. "Hey can I ask you something?" asked Trunks. He sat up and looked at her. "Well I mean I have to go back home soon, what will you do when I do?" asked Trunks. "I would come visit you of course" said Ryo. "You would?" asked Trunks. "Nothing's gonna stop me from being with you" said Ryo. She sat up and put her arms around his neck and held him tight. Trunks put his arms around her. "So then I got one more question for you" said Trunks. "Another one? Okay what is it?" asked Trunks. He took one hand from his pocket and out came out a engagement ring. "Well I wanted to ask you if you would like to marry me and be my wife?" asked Trunks. Back in Mt. Justice. "Omg look at that beautiful ring" said Black Canary. "Yes its very beautiful" said Wonder Woman. "Oh I know she's gonna say yes!" said Megan. "Shhh its getting good" said Wally. "Haha man this is soo much better than watching tv" said Zatanna. Back at the beach Trunks was waiting for her answer. "Of course I will, but you knew that answer already silly" said Ryo. "Haha yeah I did but I still wanted to make it a special night for us" said Trunks. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her with passion. Back in Mt. Justice. "Awww" said all the girls. "Hooray their gonna get marry!" said Zatanna. "Yeah! Way to go Trunks" said Wally. "I'm so happy for sis" said Dick. "Our little justice league princess is growing up" said Wonder Woman. "She sure is" said Hawkwoman. "It's a shame we'll miss her when she marry's Trunks though" said Black Canary. "What do you mean?" asked Roy. "Trunks lives in other Earth and he's the next president of Capsule Corp, once they are married, Ryo will be living with Trunks in his world, we won't be seeing her much" said Black Canary. "That's right, but that's alright, she'll come visit after all, we have the zeta-tubes for that" said Dick. "Wow Dick, your okay with this?" asked Conner. "Yeah I am, I want my sister to be happy and she won't be away from us forever after all, we're her family too" said Dick. "Yeah your right, if she wasn't around, half of the missions wouldn't been able to be successful" said Wonder Woman. "That's right, she is a worthy Super Hero" said Hawkwoman. "If she wasn't here then I wouldn't been able to become as strong as I am now" said Conner. "Yeah, she's a strong person with a strong heart" said Kaldur. "They truly are made for each other" said Raquel. "Man I'ma miss her cooking" said Wally. "Oh Baywatch" said Artemis. "So now she's getting engaged to get married" said Roy. "I wonder how the wedding would work out?" asked Megan. "Oh I'm sure Trunks and Ryo will let us know, but they won't be getting married til sis turns 20 because of Dad" said Dick. "Why am I not surprise haha" said Wonder Woman. "Yup that sounds like what Batman would do" said Black Canary. "Uh where did the love birds go?" asked Raquel. "They must have gone home" said Kaldur. Just then cave entrance to Mt. Justice was opening and saw that it was Trunks and Ryo. "Oh hey you guys what's up?" asked Trunks. "Oh I don't know maybe you two have something important to tell us?" asked Wally "Oh sure, sweetheart why don't you show them the ring" said Trunks. She pulled out her left and and showed everyone the engagement ring. "Its beautiful" said Zatanna. "Congratulations to you both" said Kaldur. "Yeah we're happy for you two" said Conner. Wolf came up and licked Trunks in the face. "Wolf is happy for you guys too" said Conner. "Wait til Dad hear's about this" said Dick. "Congratulations Ryo" said Roy. "We're happy for you princess" said Wonder Woman. "Yes, it is a proud day today for the both of you" said Hawkwoman. "Grats you two" said Wally. "Have you two figured out what your gonna do about your wedding?" asked Megan. "The wedding? Well we're gonna have it here" said Trunks. "Really?" said Ryo. "Of course, the League and the team are you family, with the dangers they have I think its best if the wedding is here so they can all come" said Trunks. "Oh Trunks hehe" said Ryo. "Sounds like a perfect plan" said Raquel. "Now why don't we go home" said Trunks. "Sounds like a good idea I'm pretty tired" said Ryo. "Alright then, use instant transmission so we can eat before Goku, Gohan, Goten and Vegeta eat it all" said Dick. "Haha right" said Ryo. They waved goodbye to their friends and went back home to the Wayne Mansion with instant transmission.

**Wayne Mansion  
****Dining Room**

They got home and went into the dining room and saw everyone already eating. "Hey you guys are abit late for dinner" said Chichi. "Sorry about that mom, we were preoccupied with some things" said Ryo. "Oh was it a mission?" asked Gohan. "Nope" said Trunks. "Oh I know I know! Trunks you asked Ryo to marry you didn't you?!" said Bra. "Hahaha wow she already got the answer that quick already" said Ryo. "Ohh I'm so happy for you two" said Bulma. "Oh my baby is getting married" said Chichi. "Way to go Trunks" said Goten. "Congratulations for the both of you" said Yamcha. "We're happy for you guys" said Krillin. "Goku would you stop eating, Trunks propose to our daughter" said Chichi. "What really? I'm happy for the both of you two then. "said Goku while stuffing his face. "Good work son now we can eat great food everyday" said Vegeta. "Oh father" said Trunks. "Wow what a pretty ring Ryo" said Marron. "Yeah it is" said 18. "Grats you kids" said 17. "Oh I can't wait for the wedding" said Bra. "So when's the wedding you two" said Roshi. "Not in 2 years Master Roshi. "said Trunks. "What 2 years why?" asked Roshi. "Bruce doesn't want us to get married til Ryo turns 20, that's all" said Trunks. "That's right, I want my daughter to marry in her 20's not under" said Bruce. "Dad, must you pop in and out like that" said Ryo. "What, Dick does it too you know and so do you" said Bruce. "Haha oh right" said Ryo. "I'm happy for the both of you" said Bruce. "Thanks Dad" said Ryo. "Thanks sir" said Trunks. "Anyway me and Trunks are gonna go to bed early, we've already ate and the exam was long and painful" said Ryo. "Yeah so night everyone" said Trunks. "Night!" said Everyone.

**Ryonaka's Room**

They left the dining hall and Trunks went and picked up his wife to be and carried her to their room to their bed. "Today has been a long day" said Ryo. Trunks laid down in bed with his fiancée holding her close. "Yeah it has been, but its been perfect day" said Trunks. "For you maybe, for me I don't know" said Ryo. "What do you mean?" asked Trunks. "You try sitting in a room in a chair for 8 hours doing the exam with your ass planted down the whole time haha" said Ryo. "Oh right haha, must have been a long exam" said Trunks. "Yeah it was" said Ryo. Trunks started to kiss down to her neck while his hand went under her shirt massaging her left breast. "Trunks how do you even have the energy to do this" said Ryo. "Hehe it your school uniform, you just look hot in it especially in this short skirt hehe" said Trunks. "Still the same ol Trunks, a horny school boy" said Ryo. Trunks brought his face up to her face and kissed her passionately and went through the whole night of loving.

**3 Days Later**

It was time for graduation for Ryonaka Son since she skipped a grade. The whole team arrived including the whole family along with the Briefs, Krillin's family, Yamcha and his new girlfriend who was surprised that he came from a different Earth but didn't mind going to his world, and the Justice League members who helped trained and raised Ryo. "Oh my baby is graduating" said Chichi. "What a happy day it is" said Goku. "Haha yup" said Dick. Trunks saw his fiancée go up on the stage to get her high school diploma smiling at her. "She looks happy" said Bra. "She sure does" said Trunks. "Sis has grown up a lot" said Gohan. "Yup she sure has, but she's strong" said Goku. "What are you admitting that she's stronger than you Kakarot?" asked Vegeta. "Haha Maybe, I bet someday she'll get to maybe something even higher than Super Saiyan 3, who know's" said Goku. "Aww Sis is lucky, she graduates a year earlier than I do" said Goten. "Well she did skipped a grade and you and Trunks still have your senior year to finish and don't forget you skipped a grade too Goten" said Gohan. "Yeah but our school year isn't over for another month" said Goten. "Is it almost over Mama?" asked Pan. "Yeah its almost over" said Videl. "You must be proud of her Bruce" said Yamcha. "Of course I am, she's my little girl and always will be" said Bruce. "Though man I'm surprise that a lot of the Justice League members are here to see her graduate though" said Roshi. "Well they did help raise her and train her, she's the Justice League Princess or that's what Diana calls her" said Dick. "Well she's definitely our princess" said Oliver. "Hey aren't you?" said Bra. "Yeah but shh, remember that's what secret identity are for." said Oliver. "Oh right sorry" said Bra. "Look at her, it feels just like yesterday when she broke our weapons and now look at her, she's graduating and she's engaged" said Shayera. "She's grown up to a fine woman" said Katar. "She has a big heart too" said Hal. "Not only that she's strong" said Clark. "She was quite the little stinker when she was a baby" said Barry. "She's grown up a lot" said Dinah. "Yeah she has but that's our princess" said Diana. "She would have became a great Green Lantern one day" said John. "Oh I can't wait for the wedding, its gonna be the best" said Zatanna. "Yes it will be" said Kaldur. "Man these graduations are long" said Conner. "Good thing I brought snacks" said Wally. "Oh I hope the wedding will be fun" said Megan. "Weddings are always fun Megan" said Artemis. "She's right" said Raquel. "Man this is long" said Roy. "Well why'd you come anyway Roy?" asked Oliver. "Hey she's my friend too, well the original Roy, but the memories I have that were implanted in me show that the real Roy and Ryo were best of friends" said Roy. "Yeah that's true, they always fought with each other but they just laugh at the end" said Oliver. "The original Roy?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, I'm a clone remember, the original Roy is still alive somewhere out there" said Roy. "Did Ryo and the Original ever dated?" asked Trunks. "Nope they didn't, they treated each other like brother and sister and were always getting on each other nerves" said Oliver. "Oh I see" said Trunks. "I don't think you have to worry Trunks" said Diana. "We all know her well and she loves you very much, even you should know that" said Dinah. "Yeah your right, I'm just being stupid again" said Trunks. "Don't worry about it bro" said Goten. "Oh I think the graduation is over now" said Hal. The announced to congratulate to all those graduating this year and it was over, everyone went to see Ryo and congratulate her. Trunks went up to her and hugged her holding her close to him. They all went back to the Wayne Mansion to celebrate the graduation party for Ryo, everyone enjoyed their time, the league saw how happy their princess was and couldn't be anymore happier for her.

**Back to Other Earth**

It was time for the Z fighters to leave and they were greeted by the league to say goodbye to them. "Yamcha is she coming too?" asked Krillin. "Yeah, she said she didn't mind and I really think she's the one for me" said Yamcha. "Well Ceres sure likes you a lot that's for sure" said Krillin. "Uncle 17, you'll come visit won't you" asked Marron. "Of course I will, I won't stay in this world forever" said 17. "Hehe okay's" said Marron. "Make sure you behave yourself 17" said 18. "Don't worry about 17, we'll take good care of him since he's staying in the watchtower to help us out" said Hal. "Don't worry I'll behave, I wouldn't be alive if they hadn't made the wish to bring back all those who were victims of Cell" said 17. "That's true" said Gohan. "So where are your stuff anyway if your going back to your Earth" said Oliver. "Oh we've put them in the capsule" said Bulma. She pulled out a capsule and threw and out came a box filled with everything they bought in this world and then pushed the button to return it to capsule form. "Wow you know that's amazing." said Dinah. "Its all thanks to my Dad who invented the Capsule" said Bulma. "Well I think that's amazing" said John. "Yes your father is a genius" said J'onn. "Man we're gonna miss you guys, but we'll visit of course" said Wally. "Yeah we'll come visit whenever we can get the chance" said Conner. "We'll have fun like we did before" said Kaldur. "And have a barbeque's too" said Dick. "Oh its been a blast" said Megan. "Yeah sure has, it was great" said Zatanna. "Stay strong you guys" said Artemis. "I'll be sure to visit sometime too" said Roy. "Don't worry we'll visit too of course" said Goten. "Yeah!" said Bra. "Oh I wonder where Ryo is at?" asked Chichi. "Don't worry Mom, I think Trunks is with her" said Goten. "Oh it must be hard for them" said Shayera. In the backyard garden, Trunks and Ryo were talking to each other. "Trunks…" said Ryo. "I know but we'll visit each other remember" said Trunks. "I know its just I know I have to stay here to help the team and others, just not being able to see you often hurts" said Ryo. "I know but don't worry, we'll be together forever, remember we're bonded" said Trunks. "Right I keep forgetting that" said Ryo. "Time will pass by quickly and we'll be married with a life of our own and a child of our own too" said Trunks. "Yeah I know" said Ryo. "That's right, remember, nothing's gonna stop us from being together, we both said that to each other" said Trunks. "That's right, once I complete each mission, I'll come see you right away, I don't think you can last without having me close to you in bed" said Ryo. "Hehehe yeah that's right, I just love you that much" said Trunks. He held her close and kissed her passionately wrapping their tails around each other. "We should head down to the batcave, I'm sure their tired of waiting" said Ryo. "Yeah I bet they are" said Trunks. They went back inside the house down to the bat cave and saw that everyone was there including the league. They saw the couple hand in hand with their tails together. "Hey there sorry for the wait" said Trunks. "Its alright son" said Bulma. "Papa don't train too much with Uub" said Ryo. "Don't worry I won't" said Goku. Marron ran to Ryo and hugged her really tight. "Oh Ryo please come visit as soon as your missions are over" said Marron. "Don't worry little chestnut I will and we'll have lots of fun" said Ryo. "When you visit we'll do lots of shopping together" said 18. "Haha right" said Ryo. "Man I remember when you were just a baby when you were first born and now your all grown up. Don't forget to invite us to the wedding" said Yamcha. "Don't worry we won't forget, I hope you and Ceres have a great life together" said Ryo. "Hehe we will Ryo" said Ceres. "Sweetheart please be sure to visit us too besides Trunks" said Chichi. "I will mom don't worry" said Ryo. "Keep on training Sis" said Goten. "You too Goten, don't just be lazy" said Ryo. "Hey I know I know" said Goten. "Piccolo what have you been doing the whole time?" asked Ryo. "Me? I've been doing the missions in the watchtower and keeping an eye on the Earth from the watchtower since I have better hearing then others" said Piccolo. "Better hearing? I guess those ears don't just frame your face then" said Ryo. "That's right kid" said Piccolo. "Yeah Piccolo's been a great help to us at the watchtower" said Barry. "Please come visit sometime at Capsule Corp Ryo, I know Vegeta will want you to cook" said Bulma. "HUSH WOMAN!" said Vegeta. "VEGETA HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY NAME IS BULMA NOT WOMAN!" Yelled Bulma. "Oh man and here I thought they would last without yelling" said Bra. "At least its not about the gravity room" said Ryo. "Haha yeah your right" said Trunks. "Oh my" said Diana. "Aunt Diana what you see there is perfectly normal" said Ryo. "I see haha" said Diana. "Girl you better come visit and cook for us since you are marrying Trunks, got that?" said Vegeta. "I will Vegeta" said Ryo. "Oh father" said Trunks. "Make sure to visit Aunt Ryo" said Pan. "I will Pan" said Ryo. "Visit as soon as you can Ryo" said Videl. "I will" said Ryo. "See you soon sis" said Gohan. "Its time to go everyone" said Bruce. Trunks went and hugged his fiancée before going in the zeta-tube. She hugged him backed, their tail's wrapped around each other's waist. 'I love you.' said Trunks. 'I love you too Trunks.' said Ryo. They let each other go giving each other one last kiss. Trunks went in the zeta-tube looking back at Ryo giving her the smile she loved. Dick went up to his sister and hugged her. "You okay?" asked Dick. "Yeah I'm fine" said Ryo. "Are you sure?" asked Diana. "Yeah, Trunks and I can still communicate telepathically since we're bonded see" said Ryo. She showed the mark on her neck. "We're part saiyan so the bite mark is the bond after mating but it also means we can't be or see other people once we're bonded" said Ryo. "I see how interesting" said Shayera. "Are you able to telepathically with Trunks?" asked Katar. She stayed quieted waiting for Trunks to say something to her. _'Ryo can you hear me?'_ asked Trunks. _'Yeah I can, I'm glad'_ said Ryo. _'Me too'_ said Trunks. "Yeah I can hear him clearly" said Ryo. "Oh that's great Ryo" said Megan. "Hehe yeah" said Ryo. "Alright why don't we all go into the kitchen and make pizza!" said Wally. The team agreed and went back upstairs to make pizza. "Oh no this is not good, last time they were here they trashed the kitchen" said Bruce. "I think you can let it slide Bruce" said Oliver. "Your daughter and her fiancé are in 2 different worlds, I think the kids are just trying to cheer her up" said Diana. "Their right" said Barry. "I guess your right, we better go up there to keep an eye on them, or they'll end up destroying the kitchen since they only trashed it like last time" said Bruce. "Soo its an all out pizza party then?" said Barry. "Yup sure is!" said Oliver. The justice league when upstairs to keep an eye and help the team with their pizza's and hoping not to trash or destroy the kitchen like they did last time. They all had a blast cooking and it was a big event. Ryo went outside to the garden looking up at the stars. _'Trunks.' _said Ryo. _''Hey there sweetheart.' _said Trunks. _'Hehe Heya.' _said Ryo. _'How are you doing over there?' _asked Trunks. _'Fine, we just had a giant pizza party and the kitchen was uhh how do I put it trash and almost destroyed hehe.' _said Ryo. _'Sounds like Bruce is gonna pop a vein then hehe.' _said Trunks. _'No he's calm and having fun._' said Ryo. _'Wow never thought I see him calm around others.' _said Trunks_. 'What have you been doing since you got back home?' _asked Ryo. _'Sitting on the balcony in my room for the past 2 hours' _said Trunks. _''Really?' _asked Ryo. _'Yeah, I just miss holding you that's all' _said Trunks. _'I miss having you holding me too'_ said Ryo. _'Time will pass' _said Trunks. _'When it does we'll be married' _said Ryo. _'Together forever with a life of our own' _said Trunks. _'And a family of our own too' _said Ryo. _'I love you Ryonaka' _said Trunks. _'I love you too Trunks' _said Ryo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **Goten has a twin sister and goes missing 8 months later and gets adopted by Bruce Wayne  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC), Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian, Aqualad/Rocket  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just Ryonaka~  
**  
Note: **Italic's words are psychic link from Megan or Martian Manhunter linking up everyones minds to communicate and Trunks bond with Ryo.

**Note 02:** The baby names I just like those name alot~

* * *

**2 Years Later**

Its been a long 2 years, Trunks and Ryo have been visiting each other when they get the chance, Trunks and Goten graduated from Orange Star High a month after Ryo graduated, the Team also graduated a year later. 17 has become one of the best super heroes especially for outside missions, he even ended up meeting someone who took a liking to him. 17 took his new girlfriend Lana to meet his sister and her family, Marron was happy for her uncle to finally find someone who loved him, 18 was just as happy as her daughter, Krillin saw 17's new girlfriend and was happy for him. Yamcha and Ceres ended up getting married and had a son name Sora, he was a happy baby boy and everyone was happy for the newly married couple. Artemis and Wally had decided to leave the hero business to focus on their own life and finish college, Megan and Conner were having their ups and downs not knowing what to do, Conner has been figuring out on what to do with his relationship but couldn't think well because Trunks and Ryo's are getting married soon. Kaldur and Raquel had been having a great relationship and they've never been happier. Bruce has been working hard as the Dark Knight and the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Ryo would sometimes help at the company when he would have to leave to go undercover missions, Trunks would come over and help aswell. Dick is now going under the name Nightwing no longer Robin and has been going solo for awhile but came back to help Batman whenever he can. A new child was adopted into the Wayne family who is now the new Robin name Jason Todd. Both Dick and Bruce brought Jason to meet Ryo who was visiting her family in Mt. Paoz. She was happy to have another brother in the family, Jason took a liking to his new sister and trained a little under her. Gohan and Videl have been living a happy life, Pan has been rambunctious but nothing they could handle. Master Roshi has been going in the city being the old pervert he was. Ox King now getting old in his year's now lives with his daughter and her family because she was worried about him in his old age. Goku would come back and visit for the food of course. Goten and Bra are now engaged to be marry soon. Zatanna and Dick still together and working hard to protect the Earth more than ever with the Team. Tomorrow was the big day for Trunks and Ryonaka, they were finally getting married and everyone was happy for them.

**Happy Harbor  
****Church**

Trunks and Ryo decided to have their wedding at Happy Harbor and the wedding party at the private beach in Mt. Justice. "Oh my baby is getting married today" said Chichi. "Oh Mom" said Ryo. "Just look at you, you look beautiful in your wedding dress" said Bulma. "Thanks Bulma" said Ryo. She was wearing a strapless wedding dress with jewelry design on making the shape of a large snowflake coming from the right side of her dress. "Oh you look soo pretty" said Marron. "Thanks, you look pretty too Marron" said Ryo. "Hehe thanks, I'm so happy to be apart of the wedding to be the flower girl Ryo" said Marron. "Glad your happy Marron" said Ryo. "Oh Ryo the wedding is gonna be perfect" said Megan. "Yeah everything at the beach at Mt. Justice is already set up for the wedding party too" said Zatanna. "Everything is almost done in the church too Ryo" said Raquel. "Nice work girls" said Ryo. "Oh Dad must be happy now that you'll be living at Capsule Corp and start cooking forever haha" said Bra. "Yup and he'll actually come out once the food is ready" said Bulma. "Aww sweetheart there you are, you have no idea how lost I got, good thing Bruce found me" said Goku. "Oh Papa, kind of not surprise you got lost though haha" said Ryo. "Yeah I saw Goku was looking like a lost puppy, he had trouble finding you" said Bruce. "Uh couldn't you just use the instant transmission technique?" asked Ryo. "Oh right I forgot, today is just a wonderful day I forgot about that" said Goku. "Oh Goku" said Chichi. "Hey there sis, don't you look great in your dress" said Gohan. "Thanks Gohan" said Ryo. "Where's Goten?" asked Ryo. "He's with Trunks" said Gohan. "Hehe I see" said Ryo. "Most of the members of the Justice League have arrived" said Raquel. Just then Diana, Dinah and Shayera came in. "Oh look at you princess" said Diana. "You look beautiful Ryo" said Shayera. "It only seems like yesterday when Bruce found you" said Dinah. "Yeah it has and now she's all grown up" said Bruce. "She sure is" said Dick. "Dick don't pop in and out like that haha" said Ryo. "Sorry Sis but it's a force of habit, you know that" said Dick. "Dick's right Sis" said Jason. "Hey there Jason, of course you will pop out of nowhere just like dad and Dick" said Ryo. "Hehe of course, it's the Wayne way" said Jason. "Auntie we're gonna have cake soon right?" asked Pan. "We sure are kiddo" said Ryo. "Hey Artemis welcome back" said Ryo. "Thanks, sorry it took so long, had to make sure Wally was all clean" said Artemis. "Its alright, can't have a wedding without my maid of honor" said Ryo. "Hehe of course" said Artemis. "Almost time to get ready sweetheart" said Chichi. "I know mom" said Ryo. "We'll be going on ahead, come out when your ready" said Bruce. "I'm going to check on Trunks" said Gohan. "Alright see you guys soon" said Ryo.

Meanwhile in the other room where Trunks was. "Trunks you look great man" said Goten. "Thanks Goten" said Trunks. "Boy there's nothing to be nervous about" said Vegeta. "I know Dad" said Trunks. "I'm sure Ryo is just as nervous as you are Trunks" said Gohan. "Hey there Gohan, finish checking on your sister?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, she's just as nervous as you are" said Gohan. "Did Dad finally came Gohan?" asked Goten. "Yeah he did, Bruce helped him find his way and he forgot he could use instant transmission" said Gohan. "That sounds like Goku" said Trunks. "Hey there Trunks, how you feeling" asked Conner. "Better than ever" said Trunks. "Well its okay to be nervous dude" said Wally. "I know man" said Trunks. Wolf came in and licked Trunks face. "Hey there Wolf, look at you, all clean and you even have a bow tie on" said Trunks. "Haha yeah I thought he should wear one" said Conner. "Hey Billy, make sure to don't drop the ring either" said Wally. "Hey don't worry I won't" said Billy. "Everything is done being set up" said Kaldur. "Don't worry, everything's perfect" said Roy. "Trunks, we wish you luck" said Yamcha. "Thanks Yamcha" said Trunks. "Is Ceres and Sora already sitting inside the church Yamcha?" asked Krillin. "Yeah they are, Sora's asleep but I'm sure he'll wake up once the wedding starts" said Yamcha. "We're going on ahead son" said Vegeta. "Okay dad" said Trunks. The guys left Trunks alone in the room so he could collect his thoughts. 'Can't believe the day I finally get married to the girl of my dreams, this day is just perfect' thought Trunks. _'Trunks, can you hear me?' _asked Ryo. _'Hey there, is something the matter?' _asked Trunks. _'No nothing's the matter its just that there's something I have to tell you' _said Ryo. 'What _is it? Are you nervous?'_ asked Trunks_. 'Heh I am but its not that' _said Ryo. _'Hey come on, tell me what is it' _said Trunks. _'Well its just that I found something out this morning' _said Ryo. _'Found something out? What is it?' _asked Trunks. _'Well its um…'_ said Ryo. _'Hey don't be nervous now, just say it' _said Trunks. _'I'm pregnant Trunks' _said Ryo. _'Your… pregnant?' _asked Trunks. _'Yeah, your going to be a daddy'_ said Ryo. 'You _have no idea how happy I am' _said Trunks. _'Hehehe I'm glad that you are, we should probably tell everyone' _said Ryo. _'Yeah we should, after I kiss my lovely bride then we'll tell them'_ said Trunks. _'Right, we better get started then_' said Ryo. _'See you there soon' _said Trunks.

**Inside the Chapel**

The wedding had started, Everyone was waiting for the bride to come and Trunks was waiting at the altar for his bride. The Maid of Honor, Flower girl and Bridesmaids have made their way through the aisle, now it was the bride's turn. Ryonaka was waiting with both her fathers to walk her down the aisle. "You ready sweetheart?" asked Goku. "Are you ready?" asked Bruce. "Hehe Yeah I am" said Ryo. It was time for the bride to come out and everyone saw her come with both her fathers. "Look at Bruce, he's happy for his little girl" said Oliver. "He sure is" said Dinah. "Goku looks happy too but he looks uncomfortable in his tux" said Roy. "Yeah I can see that" said Hal. "She looks soo happy with both of her dads" said 17. "Yeah she is" said 18. "Her wedding dress is amazing" said Lana. "Oh Yamcha look at her, she looks so beautiful" said Ceres. "Yeah she is, I remember like it was yesterday when I first held her when she and Goten were born" said Yamcha. Sora woke up and saw the bride and started to coo a little. "That's right Sora, that's the bride" said Ceres. "Oh my baby looks soo happy" said Chichi. "Mama she looks pretty" said Pan. "Yeah she sure is" said Videl. "Today is a wonderful day isn't it Katar" asked Shayera. "Yes today is a wonderful day" said Katar. "Our little princess is all grown up" said Diana. "She has come a long way when she was first found and trained" said Clark. "Hey J'onn, are you crying?" asked Barry. "It is a happy occasion" said J'onn. "Doesn't it remind you of our wedding Barry" said Iris. "Sure does" said Barry. "Oh Orin, coming here as my first day on land is wonderful" said Queen Mera. "I'm glad you like it, I thought it would be perfect, seeing the little girl we trained all grown up" said King Orin. "She is grown into a fine woman" said Queen Mera. "She looks great doesn't she Dick?" asked Jason. "Yeah she sure does" said Dick. "Everything seems perfect" said Roy. "Yes it seems so" said Kaldur. "Can't wait for the wedding party" said Wally. "Is that all you can think about right now" said Conner. "Haha yeah sorta" said Wally. Goku and Bruce had brought Ryo up to the altar and both kissed her on each cheek. Trunks took her hand and face the minister to get married. Everyone sat back down and watched the minister conduct the wedding. Every one sat there watching the couple exchange their vows and it was time for the I do's. "Do you take this man to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, 'till death do you part?" said the Minister. "I do" said Ryo. "Do you take this woman to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, 'till death do you part?" said the Minister. "I do" said Trunks. The Minister then asked for the rings and had the bride and groom place on their fingers. The Minister continued the wedding. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the Minister. "Hehe come here" said Trunks. He pulled her close to him and kissed her with her arms around his neck. Everyone was celebrating now that they were finally married. "Wait" said Trunks. "We have one more thing to say and its quite the surprise" said Ryo. "Oh I wonder what it could be" said Diana. "Seems important" said Dinah. "Hehe we just wanted to tell that we just found out we're going to have a baby" said Trunks. "WHAT?!" said everyone. "Oh my the look on their faces Trunks" said Ryo. "Haha yeah" said Trunks. "My baby is pregnant!" said Chichi. "MY DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT ALREADY?!" said Goku and Bruce. "Hehehe your right this is fun Trunks" said Ryo. "Haha told you" said Trunks. "See you guys at the wedding party!" said Ryo. Trunks picked up his bride and flew out the church carrying his bride to their wedding party.

**Mt. Justice  
****Private Beach**

Everyone was at the private beach at Mt. Justice enjoying the wedding with the bride and groom. They watched the new married couple cut the cake and passed it around. There was also the father dancing with their daughter now that she is married, both Bruce and Goku danced with their daughter taking a turn. "Man sis I can't believe your pregnant, I'm gonna be an uncle soon" said Dick. "Me too, I can't wait for the baby" Said Jason. "Hehe, though I bet you guys enjoyed what happen inside the church" said Ryo. "Yeah we sure did, you guys sure know how to make things interesting" said Roy. "Haha yeah all the grownups in the room were totally surprised" said Wally. "I can't wait to see the baby Ryo" said Conner. "I know your excited Conner, you've never been a baby before so you'll be able to hold the baby soon" said Ryo. "Today turned out to be fun" said Megan. "Yeah sure did" said Raquel. "Grats on the baby Ryo" said Yamcha. "Thanks Yamcha" said Ryo. "Yes it was quite the surprise but enjoyable too" said Ceres. "I'll say" said Roy. "Geez Trunks, you and sis sure know how to give everyone the element of surprise" said Goten. "I was just as surprise as you are, I found out today from Ryo before the wedding started" said Trunks. "Man dad and Bruce were totally in sync when they yelled out" said Gohan. "Yeah that was the best thing ever" said Trunks. "Oh Pan your getting cake all over you" said Videl. "Its yummy Mama" said Pan. "I know I know" said Videl. "I'm happy for you princess and the baby too" said Diana. "Hehe thanks" said Ryo. "I'm sure you'll be a great mother" said Diana. "Just make sure to bring the baby here so we can all see" said Dinah. "I will Aunt Dinah" said Ryo. "Today has been quite a day, I wonder how Bruce is doing" said Sheyera. "I'm sure he's taking it all in and from the looks of it, he looks calm now" said Oliver. "I believe Goku has already calmed down as well" said Katar. "He's stuffing his face though, but I'm not surprise" said Clark. "Man I wish I can eat that much" said Barry. "Honey I think you would pop" said Iris. "Saiyan's have big appetite and they can eat to recover their energy before a big fight" said Clark. "Their people are amazingly strong" said John. Ryo walked up to her Dad. "Hey Dad you okay?" asked Ryo. "I'm fine, just taking it all in that your pregnant" said Bruce. "Oh Dad I wanted to be a surprise and it was, wasn't it?" asked Ryo. "Yeah it definitely was. Goku seems to be taking it well after all he was just as shock as I was" said Bruce. "He's easygoing from what mom said" said Ryo. "Well make sure you see the doctor daily okay?" said Bruce. "I will and make sure you come when I go into labor Dad, I want you and my silly brothers to be there on the day when the baby is born" said Ryo. "I will, don't worry" said Bruce. "Oh sweetheart, I can't wait for the baby to come" said Chichi. "Oh Mom" said Ryo. "Your wedding was perfect Ryo" said 18. "Yes it sure was especially the surprise about your pregnancy" said Lana. "Yeah and the baby is gonna be really cute" said Marron. "Oh Marron all babies are cute when their born" said 17. "Hehe I know uncle 17" said Marron. "Hey Ryo, you'll bring the baby to show us here won't you?" asked Billy. "Yeah I will Billy" said Ryo. "Ahh Ryo, congratulations on your wedding and pregnancy" said Queen Mera. "Thank you my Queen" said Ryo. "Yes it was quite the show back in the chapel" said King Orin. "Oh just admit it Uncle Orin, you enjoyed it" said Ryo. "I sure did, it's a rare sight to see Bruce's reaction hahaha" said King Orin. "How are you taking it Bruce?" asked Hal. "I'm taking it just fine, if only they gave us a heads up instead of the element of surprise." Said Bruce. "It was quite a show" said Hal. "But I'm going miss having her around in the house since she'll be living with Trunks" said Bruce. "Hey don't worry, she'll visit remember and you'll be visiting her at other Earth" said Diana. "Yeah your right, I just want her to be happy that's all" said Bruce. "But she is happy see" said Oliver. "She's with the person that loves her" said Clark. Everyone was enjoying the wedding party and it was time for everyone to go home, Trunks and Ryo left saying goodbye to everyone because they were going on their honeymoon back in Trunks world since the reporters kept trying to get involve with Bruce Wayne's daughter's wedding. They would not be able to get any privacy if they took their honeymoon in the Earth she grew up in.

**Honeymoon  
****Night Out At The Beach**

Few days has passed since they started their honeymoon, Trunks and Ryo were having a great time together and they were happy. They were both laying down on a beach blanket looking up at the starry sky. "Everything was perfect isn't it?" asked Ryo. "Yeah it sure has been, it'll be even more perfect once the baby comes" said Trunks. "That's right" said Ryo. "If feels like yesterday when you first bumped into me and Goten" said Trunks. "Yeah its been a long time since then" said Ryo. "Are you gonna miss being with your dad and your brothers?" asked Trunks. "Yeah but I can see them anytime I want and I promise I would bring the baby for team and the league to see" said Ryo. "Yeah that's true" said Trunks. "So many things had happen ever since we've bumped into each other" said Ryo. "Yeah I'll say, but I think everything has been perfect since you came back to this world" said Trunks. "Hehe you think so?" asked Ryo. "Yeah because I found the love of my life" said Trunks. "Hehe so have I" said Ryo. Trunks got up and picked up Ryo running towards the ocean and dropping her in the ocean water. "Trunks! I'm gonna get you for that!" Said Ryo. "Hahaha!" Trunks laughed. She flew up and grabbed Trunks's leg throwing him into the ocean. "Oh its so on!" said Trunks. They were having fun together in the ocean splashing each other as if they were kids. He then picked her up and flew out of the water back to the beach. "Lets head back to our suite" said Trunks. "Hehe alright" said Ryo. They got their things and went back to their suite in the hotel. Ryo laid down in the bed, she was tired from all the fun that she and Trunks had. He went to the bed and decided to rip off her bikini top and bottom. "Trunks!? What is it with you and ripping my stuff off from me?" asked Ryo. "Hehe I like it better when your naked" said Trunks. She couldn't help but laugh because Trunks will always be the same as always. "Always acting like a horny school boy" said Ryo. Trunks couldn't help but laugh. "As I always say, I just love being that close to you hehe." Said Trunks. They kissed each other with the moon shining in their window and allowing their instincts taking over them again.

**Hospital  
****9 Months Later**

It was the time, the baby was coming and the whole family was here, the Son's, Brief's, Yamcha's family and Krillin's family. Ryo was still in labor and its been a long night, Trunks was walking back and forth hoping his wife and child will be okay. "Trunks calm down, I'm sure their doing everything they can" said Dick. "I know Dick but its taking a long time" said Trunks. "She's strong Trunks, you know that" said Bruce. "Don't worry, just sit and wait til the doctor comes out" said Jason. "Oh I just can't wait for my first grandchild" said Bulma. "Oh Mom, that was the only thing you were thinking about all these years" said Bra. "I know but every mother wants grandchildren, right Chichi" said Bulma. "That's right, its just something inside you that tells you that you just gotta have those grandchildren" said Chichi. "Don't worry Trunks the doctors should be out soon" said Goten. "Yeah or you can just eat like Goku is doing" said Krillin. "Yummy food" said Goku. "Dad do you really have to eat while Sis is in labor?" asked Gohan. "Oh come on Gohan, I'm just hungry because I'm worried on whats taking them soo long" said Goku. "Hey Kakarot share some of that food!" said Vegeta. "Alright alright just don't bite my hand off Vegeta" said Goku. "Mom you think she's okay in there?" asked Marron. "Yeah she's fine, she's strong" said 18. "Yeah don't worry Marron she's okay" said 17. "What could be taking them so long" said Lana. "Who knows, we've been here for hours" said Ceres. "Its longer than when Chichi gave birth to Goten and Ryo" said Yamcha. "Hey Mama, can you open my drink" ssked Pan. "Sure thing Pan" said Videl. "This might take long, here Pan, have a sandwich" said Goku. "Thanks Grandpa" said Pan. The doctor finally came out. "Ahh Which one of you is the husband to Ryonaka Brief?" asked the Doctor. "That's me, is she okay?" asked Trunks. "Yes she is fine and stable" said the Doctor. "And the baby?" asked Trunks. "Ahh yes, the babies are healthy and stable" said the Doctor. "Babies?" aaid Everyone. "Your wife had a lovely set of twin boys" said the Doctor. "What but how? The doctor we saw months ago said we were only have a baby" said Trunks. "Well sometimes the baby would hide behind the other baby making it sometimes impossible to show in the ultrasound" said the Doctor. "Wow twins" said Bulma. "Who would have thought" said Chichi. "So can I see her and the babies" asked Trunks. "You may go ahead Mr. Brief, the nurse will bring in the babies soon to her room" said the Doctor. "Thanks, I'll let you guys know when to come in" said Trunks. "Okay son, but hurry we want to see the babies" said Bulma. "I will mom" said Trunks.

He went to go see his wife in her room and saw her. "Hey there sweetheart, how are you feeling?" asked Trunks. "I'm fine Trunks, just tired, did the doctor tell you?" asked Ryo. "Yeah he told me, we got a pair of twin boys" said Trunks. "Yeah, who would have thought" said Ryo. "Excuse me but I've brought you the twins" said the Nurse. The nurse brought the twins to Trunks and Ryo for them to hold. "Hey there little guys, hehe their cute" said Trunks. "Yeah they are, Trunks, check out the babies hair" said Ryo. He took off their little hat and saw that the baby he was holding had his hair color but his mother spikey hair. "Hehe he has your lavender hair" said Ryo. "Yeah what about the baby your holding" said Trunks. She took off the baby's hat and show that he had spikey black hair. "Wow he has your black hair and its spikey" said Trunks. "Yeah but he has your eye's, while the baby your holding has mine" said Ryo. "Have you named them yet?" asked Trunks. "No I haven't, when I found out that another baby was coming I didn't know what to name them since we are still undecided on the names" said Ryo. "Haha I see well how about Flynn and Yuri?" asked Trunks. "Which one has which name Trunks haha" said Ryo. "Oh right well, Yuri would be the one your holding and Flynn would be the one right here in my arms" said Trunks. "Sounds perfect for them" said Ryo. "Who was born first?" asked Trunks. "Flynn was, since I noticed that he has your hair color" said Ryo. "Haha right, I'll be right back, I'm going to get the rest of the family and friends" said Trunks. "Okay Trunks" said Ryo. Trunks gave Flynn to Ryo for her to hold and she held both twins in each arm. Trunks went back to everyone to bring them to the room, they all followed him to the room. "Hey look who's here Ryo" said Trunks. "Hey there Ryo, how are you feeling?" asked Bulma. "I'm fine and so are the babies" said Ryo. "Oh my adorable grandchildren" said Bulma. "Aww their soo cute" said Bra. "Oh sweetheart their beautiful" said Chichi. "Thanks mom" said Ryo. "Hey they both got different hair and eye colors" said Goten. "Yeah, the one with lavender hair and black eye's is Flynn and the one with black hair and blue eye's is Yuri" said Ryo. "They look so cute" said Marron. "Hey there Dad" said Ryo. "Hey there, looks like that was a long labor" said Bruce. "Yeah it was" said Ryo. Bruce went to Bulma to hold Flynn." Hehe reminds me when you were a baby" said Bruce. "Aww their really cute sis" said Dick. "Yeah they are" Said Jason. "Hey there little guys" said Goku. "Wow tiny" said Pan. "Of course they are Pan, their babies" said Gohan. "Their really adorable" said Videl. "You must be tired Ryo" said 18. "Yeah I am, it was a long labor" said Ryo. "Vegeta come hold your two grandsons" said Bulma. Vegeta went to hold Yuri in his arms. "So do they have their tails?" asked Vegeta. "No they don't, we decided to have them cut off" said Ryo. "You did, what about you and Trunks" asked Krillin. "Oh we had our tails cut off few months ago" said Trunks. "Ahh I see" said Vegeta. "Well look we're gonna go, you look like you need the rest" said Ceres. "Yeah, it's been a long day for you" said Yamcha. "We better let you rest as much as you can" said 17. "We'll see you soon then" said Lana. "Okay sweetheart, take a lot of rest and drink lots of water" said Chichi. "I will Mom" said Ryo. "I have to head back to the league, gotta make sure nothings happening" said Bruce. "Yeah same here, but I'll see you soon sis" said Dick. "Me too" said Jason. "See you laters" said Marron. "Alright son we're going to head on home" said Bulma. "Alright Mom" said Trunks. Everyone said goodbye to the Trunks and Ryo and the twins. "Excuse me I'm here to take the twins to the nursery, have you two decided any names for them?" asked the Nurse. "Flynn for the lavender hair baby and Yuri for the black hair baby" said Trunks. "Okay I'll let the doctor know" said the Nurse. "Okay thank you" said Trunks. The nurse took the twins to the nursery where the other newborn babies were. Trunks went to his wife side and laid down on her side holding her. "Your not going home?" asked Ryo. "No sweetheart, I'm going to stay here with you, make sure your okay that's all" said Trunks. "Hehe alright Trunks, night." Said Ryo. "Goodnight." said Trunks.

**Finale **

Both Trunks and Ryonaka were happy with their newborn twin boys, Trunks would often leave work to just come home to spend time with his family. Bulma wouldn't have it and told him to do his job because he'll end up seeing his kids anyway and his wife. Ryonaka was often call back to do some hero work for the Team and the League. Both her and Trunks brought the twins to meet the league and team, everyone was happy to meet them and couldn't help how happy they were for them. Trunks loved his wife and his kids every minute of the day he can't help how it was a dream come true for him, it was the same for Ryonaka. She would often come down to Trunks's office since he would ask her to bring him some food, she couldn't help that he was only using it as excuse to not do his work but she didn't mind. Both Jason and Dick would go visit their sister and their nephew's to spend time with them, as well as the team. 17 left the league to go back home and married Lana a year later they had a kid of their own, a baby boy name Raven due to having his dad's hair. Marron loved her little cousin as well as 18 and Krillin. Yamcha and Ceres were living a happy life with their little boy and were having another one on the way. Goten and Bra got married a year later after 17 and Lana got married and had a baby boy name Vegeta Jr. Son. Gohan and Videl would visit the family at Capsule Corp. because Chichi would often go see her grandchildren. Goku is still training Uub but often visits to see his grandkids. Bulma and Vegeta were happy with the 3 grandchildren they got, Vegeta spent less time in the gravity room and spent time with his grandkids with Bulma.

Trunks came home from Capsule Corp. late because of all the work that piled up, he found his kids asleep already and decided to go straight to his room to his wife but she wasn't there and heard the shower turning off, he sat on the bed waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom. "Hmm Trunks your home?" asked Ryo. "Yeah I'm home, sorry a lot of worked piled up" said Trunks. She came out with only a towel. "Hehe well maybe you shouldn't escape and fly away from work" said Ryo. She went to Trunks and sat down on his lap. "Haha yeah I guess your right" said Trunks. "I know just the thing to make you feel better" said Ryo. "Oh and what's that my dear?" asked Trunks. "Hehe this" said Ryo. She kissed him deeply bringing down her right hand down to his cock rubbing through the his pants. "I think I like this then but lets take off this towel" Said Trunks. He pulled off her towel and pushed her on the bed and started to make every moment count with the love of his life. "I love you" said Trunks. "Love you too" said Ryo.

**The End**


End file.
